Como gotas de lluvia
by Luna Blake
Summary: ¿Mis hijas? Esas niñas eran idénticas a él. Para Ichigo todo comenzó como un día normal que se convirtió en el más extraño de toda su vida, por la mañana ni siquiera tenía una novia y para la noche ya era "padre" y su padre un feliz abuelo de gemelas.
1. Encuentro

**Holaaaa! :D Esta es mi primer historia y estoy feliz porque al fin me anime a subirla XD Todo sea por el IchiRuki 3.**

Era una linda mañana de marzo, nada mejor que salir al parque de la ciudad Karakura a correr y disfrutar del tranquilo paisaje del extenso lugar que hacía sentir a las personas como si de un bosque se tratara, se podía estar en ese lugar si se deseaba tranquilidad y muy seguramente no toparse con nadie más en el camino si uno se adentraba más allá del punto principal del parque donde había gran concentración de familias, juegos y vendedores ambulantes. Ese era precisamente el motivo por el que Ichigo que generalmente gozaba de ejercitarse en el gimnasio había decidido salir al parque en primer lugar, sentir el reconfortante aire fresco acompañado solo por el sonido propio de la naturaleza era un gusto que se podía permitir cada cierto tiempo.

Acababa de llegar a la ciudad de Karakura aprovechando sus vacaciones para visitar a su familia y todo sería perfecto si su molesto y loco padre no le hablara de nietos cada vez que lo veía y después que lo golpeaba… porque si, esa era su rara costumbre familiar por ello se había hospedado en un hotel pues antes quería prepararse para enfrentar a su demente padre y esa fue precisamente la razón por la que salió a correr en busca de unos momentos de tranquila soledad antes de la tormenta.

Su padre insistía que a sus 29 años y ya con una vida prospera no debería tener más preocupación en la mente que proporcionarle esos nietos que tanto quería para que según él le alegraran su supuestamente triste y vacía vida ahora que sus hijos ya habían crecido, pero aunque se había mudado y vivía lejos de él, su madre Masaki seguía soportando sus locuras y además sus hermanas estaban continuamente cerca de su excéntrico padre pues aunque Yuzu era maestra de preescolar y Karin abogada podían ejercer sus profesiones en Karakura y a pesar de que ya no residieran con su padre la ciudad era lo suficientemente grande como para que cada una viviera en su propio departamento separados a una distancia considerable y era también una ciudad lo suficientemente pequeña para que se vieran constantemente entre ellos así que su padre como siempre exageraba las cosas. Por supuesto que naturalmente quería tener esposa e hijos en algún momento. Claro era el sueño de muchos hombres, tener una familia y darles seguridad. Cuando encontrara a la mujer indicada. Por ahora no tenía novia y si consideraba todas las relaciones serias que había tenido en la vida solo necesitaría una mano y le sobrarían dedos para contarlas, su última relación era algo reciente y no había terminado de la manera más tranquila que hubiera deseado pero no podía cambiar eso.

Volviendo sus pensamientos a las exigencias de su padre, lo único que podía hacer era seguir soportando los reclamos de la vieja cabra hasta que entendiera que tendría sus tan anhelados nietos cuando fuera el momento oportuno porque no es como que de repente los ruegos de su padre surtieran efecto y de repente una mujer y un hijo suyo aparecieran de la nada…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando creyó haber escuchado un pequeño grito, tal vez fuera solo su imaginación… no, volvió a escucharlo, comenzó a acercarse al origen del sonido y ahora escucho más claramente un gemido, lo que lo llevo a maquinar rápidamente un pensamiento y si… tal vez… la idea de lo que podría estar ocurriendo hizo que se sonrojara, quizá sería mejor que se alejara…

\- Ayudaaa!

Eso definitivamente no sonó como lo que él creía, sin detenerse a pensarlo más tiempo corrió apresuradamente siguiendo la voz.

Encontró a una menuda chica pelinegra de cabello largo con vestido blanco y un delgado suéter azul sentada en una banca sujetándose su abultado vientre… oh! Se trataba de eso…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado acercándose a ella

\- ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! Si estoy gritando es porque obviamente no me siento bien, ¡tonto!- grito con sarcasmo

\- La que necesita ayuda no debería de gritar así a su salvador- respondió molesto

\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esta? Solo estas ahí parado como un poste de luz haciendo preguntas sin sentido- le reprendió molesta mientras se sujetaba el vientre

\- Bueno no es que te estés comportando muy agradecida de que haya venido a ayudarte- replico indignando- y no veo que tengas mucha gente ofreciéndote su ayuda cerca de aquí

\- De acuerdo… lo siento… - respiraba pausadamente- no quería ser grosera… es solo que

\- Si creo que es algo obvio- repuso sonriendo

\- Claro – le devolvió la sonrisa

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo momento y él no pudo evitar reparar en sus ojos… violetas. La magia se rompió cuando ella volvió a gemir de dolor. De inmediato se acercó a ella sujetándola por los hombros sintiéndose un completo inútil sin saber que más hacer para ayudar, le extendió la mano para que ella la pudiera sostener, lo cual le pareció un error porque ella lo apretó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se preguntara si no le rompería la mano ¿Cómo podía tener toda esa fuerza con ese cuerpo tan menudo? ¿Sería cosa del parto? ¿Y que hombre en su sano juicio permitiría que su esposa saliera a caminar tranquilamente a una zona del parque donde apenas si transitaban las personas estando cerca del parto? Las preguntas tendrían que esperar, ahora lo importante era la seguridad de ella y del bebé y él era el único que podía ayudarlos. Aunque pensar en que solo dependían de él lo hizo ponerse muy nervioso… y asustado.

Que debería hacer, dejarla allí e ir a buscar ayuda… no, por alguna razón no quería dejarla sola, llamar a emergencias y esperar junto a ella a que llegaran, como un estúpido recordó que habida dejado el celular en el hotel

\- ¿Traes tu celular?- pregunto nervioso mirando su bolso con un ridículo conejo

\- No…llevo un rato aquí, como no conozco este lugar muy bien decidí esperar aquí- se sonrojo como si oyéndose decirlo esa idea ahora le resultara de lo más estúpida- tú… - inquirió asustada mirándole a los ojos

\- No… lo siento- dijo decepcionado- lo he dejado en el hotel, pero mi carro está estacionado cerca de aquí…

\- ¿Cómo sé que eres de confiar?- pregunto mirándole fijamente- ¿Cómo sé que no eres un asesino?

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estas fingiendo esto para asaltarme y estas esperando a tus aliados para ver que pueden sacarme?- replico molesto

Se desafiaron con la mirada. Entendía que era normal que en la situación en que se encontraba estuviera preocupada de lo que él pudiera hacerle, considerando que era un desconocido. Y aunque entendía por qué a una parte de él le molestaba que ella no le tuviera confianza, lo que era algo estúpido puesto que no la conocía. Suspiro y finalmente cedió apartando la mirada.

\- Entiendo que obviamente te resulte difícil confiar en mí, pero ambos sabemos mirando alrededor que soy el único que puede ayudarte- dijo con aire conciliador

\- Si claro casualmente- repuso entrecerrando los ojos

\- Bueno tampoco es que te preocuparas mucho por "su" seguridad – señalo su vientre- viniendo a caminar sola a esta zona poco transitada del parque y sin siquiera traer tu celular ¿no crees?- ella se sonrojo ligeramente apartando el rostro, inflando los mofletes y soltando el aire retenido provocando que el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente se levantara graciosamente

\- Si… bueno admito que eso no fue algo sensato de mi parte… pero no es algo que te incumba yo… aahh!- gimió nuevamente de dolor, recordándoles a ambos la situación

\- De acuerdo, tranquilízate- ella le lanzo una furiosa mirada como diciendo _eso no es de ayuda_ mientras le apretaba con esa "súper fuerza" la mano- me llamo Ichigo

Rukia

\- Bien Rukia… te llevare cargando hasta mi auto, no tardaremos mucho en llegar.

\- No seas tonto, no estoy tan débil como para necesitar que me cargues- dijo cruzándose de brazos

 _Pero si parece una niña berrinchuda_ pensó harto de su terquedad, ignorando sus protestas la tomo en brazos y comenzó alejarse del lugar en dirección a su auto mientras ella le daba golpes en el pecho a la vez que le gritaba tonto y otras cosas más, por fortuna llegaron prontamente hasta su auto, abrió y la sentó en la parte de atrás. En el estacionamiento algunos curiosos los miraban, un anciano se acercó a ellos para preguntar si todo estaba bien, una vez él le dijo que ella estaba de parto el tipo puso cara de haber entendido todo, como recordó que el hospital en que trabajaba su padre estaba muy lejos y hacía tiempo no estaba en la ciudad para saber de los hospitales más cercanos al parque le pregunto al anciano, él le dio indicaciones y luego les deseo suerte sonriéndole a él y luego a Rukia, sonrisa que ella devolvió con un tacto totalmente amable y diferente al que le había mostrado a él. _Maldita enana_ pensó. Ya en el auto iba manejando todo lo rápido que podía.

\- ¡Idiota! Conduces como un animal- le grito desde atrás- ¿acaso quieres matarnos?

\- Solo trato de llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible- la miro por el retrovisor

\- Pues eres un bruto, de que servirá que vallas tan rápido si morimos antes de llegar… aahh!- soltó un gemido de dolor provocando que el volteara- ¡cuidado!

A tiempo logro evitar chocar contra un carro que venía dando la vuelta, pero no se detuvo, avanzo saltándose un semáforo y por pura suerte no parecía haber policías cerca

\- ¡Eres un bruto, neandertal, salvaje! - le gritaba ella desde atrás alterándole los nervios

\- ¡Ya tranquila! - grito él en respuesta- lo siento… ya hemos llegado

Se estaciono en la entrada de manera brusca y se bajó a abrirle la puerta, pero ella salió antes de que él pudiera ayudarla

\- ¡Animal! ¡Imbécil! – le gritaba mientras le golpeaba el brazo, ¿cómo era posible que en su estado tuviera la suficiente fuerza para eso? - No sé cómo demonios conseguiste una licencia de conducir

Ignorando sus golpes la tomo nuevamente en brazos y entro en el hospital.

\- ¡Ayuda!- grito en la recepción- Ella esta…

\- Tranquilo señor - le dijo una enfermera- la atendernos inmediatamente- agrego viendo la situación de la chica en sus brazos

\- ¡Hanataro! – escucho a la recepcionista llamar por teléfono- ven inmediatamente a la recepción y trae una silla de ruedas… si… labor de parto… avisa a la doctora… si- colgó

\- Seguía sosteniendo a la pequeña pelinegra mientras ella le apretaba la mano. No tardó en llegar el tal Hanataro con la silla, era un chico menudo de cabello negro, venía en compañía de otra enfermera.

\- Lo siento… espero no haberme tardado- dijo tímidamente a la recepcionista

\- Deja de lamentarte y ayuda- hablo la enfermera que venía con él

Una vez colocaron a la chica en la silla, la enfermera comenzó a alejarse con ella en dirección al ascensor, sin embargo ella no aparto la mirada temerosa de él

\- Tranquila, estarás bien- le grito y ella le dio una sonrisa que él correspondió

Una vez ella hubo desaparecido de su vista se quedó parado como idiota sin saber que más hacer.

 **Espero les haya llamado la atención y solo dire que esta historia tendra su toque de "pasan cosas locas... muy locas en la vida"**

 **La idea de esta historia me surgio luego de ver la pelicula " _Look who's talking" o "Mira quien habla"_ Aunque puedo decir que es muy diferente _._ **

**La personalidad de los personajes puede ser diferente a como los conocemos en Bleach.  
**

 **Es la primera vez que uso FF asi que aun no se muy bien como funciona XD**

 **Saludos! :D**


	2. Confusión

Se quedó parado como idiota sin saber que más hacer con las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón deportivo que llevaba, mirando en la dirección en que se la habían llevado.

\- Tranquilo señor, sígame- le hablo Hanataro

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto confuso

\- En este hospital el padre puede acompañar a la madre en la labor de parto

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento yo… estoy seguro de que no quiere perderse el nacimiento de su hijo- dijo tranquilamente

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto todavía más confundido

\- Yo… supongo que quiere estar con ella- su mente aun no procesaba la información

\- ¿Qué?- repitió como un imbécil por cuarta vez

\- Yo… entiendo que… este nervioso por esto- decía pausadamente- se ve que es su primer hijo… así que… - creía que era…

\- Yo no…- ahora él hablaba nervioso

\- Descuide, es normal el nerviosismo en estos casos- cambio a un tono burlón en la voz- no es el único, si me pagaran por la cantidad de veces que he visto a un hombre ponerse como loco por el nacimiento de su primer hijo sería muy rico

 _¿Padre? ¿Primer hijo?_ _¿Loco?_ ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo aquí? Soltando una leve risita y sin esperar su respuesta avanzo por el pasillo, él sin saber que hacia lo siguió. Lo dejaron esperando en una pequeña salita del segundo piso por un muy largo rato, se sentía como perro enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro. Hasta llego a creer que ya había nacido el bebé y que por suerte él no había sido necesario, no es que tuviera miedo de presencias algo así… o tal vez si tenía miedo. Quizá la razón era que ella ya hubiera aclarado las cosas. Pero momentos después cuando Hanataro entro y le pidió que nuevamente lo siguiera sus esperanzas de que no lo llamasen fueron destruidas.

Entraron en un cuarto blanco lleno de estantes.

-Tome, cuando le indique se pondrá este- le dijo Hanataro entregándole una bolsa con un traje verde de esos que se usaban en las cirugías

\- Pero es que yo no…

\- Le repito que se tranquilice y que se dé prisa… lo siento- volvía a su tono temeroso- pero ella le debe querer a su lado

\- Pero es que yo no…

\- Ahora sígame- añadió

Salió de la habitación dejándolo con la mano extendida.

Sabiendo que para su mala suerte no era la clase de basura humana que abandonaría a esa chica en un momento tan difícil no dudo en ponerse ese traje, después aclararía que definitivamente él no era el padre de ese bebé.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Momentos después Hanataro volvió a buscarlo para luego dirigirlo por un pasillo azul hasta que llegaron a la última puerta. Les abrió la enfermera de unos 40 años que había visto abajo antes.

\- Yo no…- comenzó a decir sonando como todo un idiota nervioso

\- ¡Al fin!, señor…

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, pero es que yo…

\- No sea cobarde y dese prisa señor Kurosaki su mujer está por dar a luz y no querrá perdérselo- dijo la enfermera jalándolo de forma brusca al interior del cuarto

Aparentemente ella no les había explicado nada en todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados, todos lo seguían creyendo el padre.

La pequeña pelinegra estaba recostada en una camilla con las piernas separadas y levantadas gimiendo de dolor, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la enfermera prácticamente lo obligo a pararse a su lado. Ella lo miro con un extraño gesto de alivio que le sorprendió, estaba roja y sudorosa pero aun así se veía hermosa _¿hermosa?_

\- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto amablemente

\- Sigues haciendo preguntas sin sentido, ¡tonto!- le lanzo esa mirada furiosa

\- Tú sigues tal alegre como de costumbre

\- ¡Tonto!- hizo un puchero y ese soplo que hacía que su mechón de cabello volara

Eran ajenos a que las enfermeras que ahí se encontraban los miraban enternecidamente.

\- ¿además que estás haciendo a…

\- Bien ya estoy aquí- anuncio entrando una mujer alta y peliblanca- soy la doctora Isane Kotetsu, señora…

\- Rukia ... aaahh!

\- Bien Rukia parece que estas lista- confirmo leyendo una hoja.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Momentos después se encontraba junto a Rukia tendiéndole la mano y lamentando hacerlo porque si antes creyó que le rompería la mano ahora creía que perdería el brazo

\- ¡Puja, tu puedes!- le gritaba la doctora- ¡vamos!

Él se sentía como un idiota inútil que no podía hacer nada, solo ver como ella se esforzaba mientras cada momento se veía más agotada, tal vez si…

\- Vamos Rukia yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo- dijo mirándola a los ojos- solo un poco más, eres una mujer fuerte

Su apoyo de alguna manera logro transmitirle esa fuerza porque ella le dio el apretón de mano más fuerte que sintió en la vida y luego en breves momentos pudieron escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

\- ¡Es una niña! - anuncio la doctora- acérquese a verla

Sin dudarlo se acercó para ver a la bebé

\- Que hermosa, tiene los ojos de su madre y probablemente el cabello de su padre

 _¿Qué?_

La doctora Isane sonriendo se la entrego.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos aun cubierta de sangre y llorando sintió una alegría desconocida e inigualable en su interior. Una vez se calmo pudo notar que en efecto esos ojitos violetas eran idénticos a los de su madre y que el poco cabello que había en su cabecita y se distinguía de la sangre sin duda tenía al igual que el suyo un tono naranja, aunque eso podía cambiar una vez estuviera limpia. Con eso su pánico inicial disminuyo. Volteo a ver a Rukia para notar su reacción pero ella aún tenía en su rostro una expresión de dolor

\- Aún no ha terminado- dijo la doctora

\- ¿Qué?- el pánico lo invadió

\- Señor, no creo que este tan conmocionado como para no recordar que aún falta un pequeño o pequeña más por traer al mundo

 _¿Otra?_ La doctora comenzó a darle ánimos a Rukia una vez más, parecía estar muy débil después del primer alumbramiento y justo ahora supo que no podía solo quedarse a mirar

\- Rukia ya trajiste a esta pequeña al mundo y te agradezco y admiro tu esfuerzo, eres grandiosa… así que lo siento pero te suplico que te esfuerces un poco más yo sé que tú puedes lograrlo

Ella lo miro entre asustada y sorprendida pero como si sus palabras fueran la energía que necesitaba dio todo de sí y en breves momentos se escuchó en la habitación el llanto de otro bebé.

\- ¡Otra niña! - grito la doctora- igual de fuerte que su hermana mayor, aunque sus ojos son color ocre

La doctora Isane se la acerco y él pudo sentir de manera inexplicable una inmensa felicidad, noto que ciertamente ella tenía el mismo color de ojos que los suyos, seguramente todos ahí creían que era por él… aunque era claramente una increíble casualidad. Dirigía su mirada de una niña a otra, era extraño ese sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargaba sabiendo que no eran realmente sus hijas, volteo a ver a Rukia y ella tenía una mirada igual de llena de felicidad… aunque estaba colorada y sudorosa.

\- ¿Quiere hacer los honores?- le dijo la doctora mientras una enfermera le tendía las tijera para cortar los cordones

\- Claro

Una vez hecho eso las enfermeras se alejaron con las niñas para limpiarlas mientras él le sonreía a una cansada Rukia

\- Lo hiciste bien- le dijo

\- Ya lo sé - le miro con sus orgullosos ojos violetas – gracias- sonrió

Las enfermeras le pusieron una niña en cada brazo a Rukia. Las pequeñas ya limpias definitivamente tenían un igual cabello naranja… como el suyo, pero se repitió que no era más que una simple casualidad, no era el único hombre por ahí de cabello naranja y ojos color ocre y definitivamente recordaría haber tenido algo que ver con Rukia.

\- Así que ustedes eran quienes me daban pataditas- tenía una hermosa sonrisa y lágrimas en el rostro mientras miraba entre una y otra- y me hacían comer muchas fresas- agrego riendo

\- Son realmente hermosas - comento la doctora- deben de estar orgullosos

\- Si- respondió ella feliz, sin reparar en que se refería a ambos - preciosas, aunque…

Pero lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, al fin el cansancio la estaba venciendo. Con un bostezo le entrego las pequeñas a la enfermera y le dedico una última sonrisa a él antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

 **Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Gracias a las chicas que comentaron.**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en esta historia Rukia tiene el cabello largo, espero que algun dia Tite nos permita verla así, realmente me gustaría.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Sorpresas

Se encontraba parado frente a los cuneros viendo tranquilamente a las pequeñas gemelas sin creer que había ayudado en su nacimiento. Estaba orgulloso de eso... aunque preocupado por como habian ocurrido las cosas... por ahora tenía que esperar a que Rukia le diera explicaciones. Todos creían que él era el padre y no los culpaba por creerlo pues las nenas tenían un cabello naranja tan igual al suyo y la hermana menor sus mismos ojos color ocre, definitivamente sería extraño conocer al verdadero padre, un sujeto que probablemente sería muy parecido a él. Por más que intento explicarse no le daban la oportunidad de terminar de hablar y ahí estaba aun con el cargo de nuevo padre, justo lo que quería Isshin Kurosaki.

\- Señor- lo llamo Hanataro- ¿sigue por aquí? Debería ir a comer algo

\- Estoy bien, deberías ir a revisar a algún otro paciente

\- Esto no está bien, cualquiera que lo mire vera que usted también está agotado

\- Descuida, desayune muy bien esta mañana

Lo cierto es que ni siquiera había desayunado y ya eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, pero no tenía hambre, primero quería hablar con Rukia. Despidiéndose de Hanataro se alejó en dirección a la habitación 115 donde estaba ella, parecía seguir dormida y se veía bien.

\- Ella está fuera de peligro- le informo la doctora Isane detrás suyo- su condición es estable, acabo de revisarla pero si necesita algo no dude en llamarme

\- Claro, gracias- le dijo antes de que ella saliera de la habitación

\- Ichigo… - volteo al oír su nombre

\- Rukia… ¿estás bien?

\- Ella ha dicho que mi condición es estable ¿no la escuchaste? Tonto

\- Tu… realmente parece que estas bien… tan parlanchina como de costumbre

\- Ichigo…te quedaste conmigo durante el parto… gracias- expreso mirándole sonrojada

\- Si bueno… no es como que haya ayudado mucho- respondió nervioso rascándose la cabeza

\- Gracias a tus palabras es que yo…

\- Tu eres una mujer fuerte así que no habrías tenido problemas

\- Tonto, trato de ser agradecida y tú me respondes así

Se quedaron viendo un momento y luego ambos rieron. Pero Ichigo sabía que las preguntas no podían esperar

\- Bien ahora que estas despierta es momento para que…

\- Ichigoooooooooooooooo!- lo interrumpió una voz desde el pasillo. Entonces entro a la habitación un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y corto, ojos igual de oscuros y barba de pocos días, su padre.

Antes de que se diera cuenta su loco y excéntrico padre salto sobre él propinándole un buen golpe en la cara mandándolo directamente al suelo y sorprendiendo a Rukia que miraba la escena con preocupación, en cambio su madre, Masaki, una mujer de aspecto juvenil y deslumbrante belleza y con un largo y sedoso pelo color castaño claro que entro después de su padre ya estaba acostumbrada a estas escenas y no pudo más que sonreír

\- Eres un hijo horrible- decía llorando exageradamente - ¿Cómo es posible que ya sea abuelo y no me haya enterado por ti?

Avanzo arrastrándose y llorando hasta su madre

\- ¡Masaki! ¿Qué hicimos mal?

\- Calma cariño, yo también estoy sorprendida… pero estoy segura que Ichigo nos lo aclarará ¿cierto? – dijo mientras le sonreía y le sobaba la cabeza a su esposo como si se tratara de un perro

El aludido se levantó de un salto, señalando a su padre

\- Viejo loco ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así?- se sobaba la dolorida mejilla- ¿aclarar qué…?- agrego viendo a su madre

\- El por qué eres no solo un mal hijo sino también un pésimo padre- respondió Isshin llorando ridículamente y señalándolo acusadoramente

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Ichigo tranquilo, solo queremos que nos expliques por qué no nos habías dicho que seriamos abuelos, ni nos habías presentado a tu novia

Todos voltearon a ver a Rukia que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un rostro pálido de confusión

\- Yo…

\- Calma - hablo Isshin acercándose a ella- estoy seguro de que todo es culpa del idiota de mi hijo, pero no te preocupes que tú ya eres para mí una tercer hija – le dio un fuerte abrazo- por cierto yo soy tu suegro y nuevo padre Isshin Kurosaki y ella… - le tendió la mano para acercarla- es Masaki mi esposa y también tu nueva madre

\- Yo me llamo Rukia Kuchiki- se presentó nerviosamente

\- Mucho gusto Rukia, se bienvenida a la familia- la abrazo y le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Ichigo miraba la escena entre confundido porque ni siquiera la conocían pero la apoyaban además de que le dieron la bienvenida a la familia y preocupado porque eso estuviera ocurriendo

\- Gracias… es un gusto conocerlos también pero…- nuevamente entraba una interrupción

\- Lamento molestar pero es hora de que estas hermosas pequeñas se alimenten- anuncio una enfermera que entraba con una niña en brazos y detrás de ella Hanataro cargando a la otra

\- Kyaaaahhhh! Mis nietas, ¡soy abuelo! ¡soy abuelo!- gritaba eufórico Isshin acercándose a las pequeñas- mira Masa…

\- Cállate viejo- lo golpeo Ichigo- ¿acaso quieres que las niñas comiencen a llorar por culpa de tus gritos?

\- Ichigo tú también guarda silencio- lo reprendió Masaki- no quieres espantar a tus hijas

 _¿Sus hijas?_ Sintió un escalofrío. Esto cada vez se salía más de control. Masaki tomo a la pequeña de brazos de Hanataro y la miro embelesada

\- Es preciosa- aseguro Masaki- ella tiene tus ojos Ichigo, aunque ambas tienen tu color de cabello- agrego mirando a la otra pequeña- y ella tiene los ojos de su madre. Son hermosas Rukia, los felicito.

Rukia tenía una expresión de shock, seguramente ella no entendía porque todos actuaban tan extraño.

\- Son ¡preciosas!, ¡preciosas!- lloraba Isshin acercándose a verlas- realmente hiciste algo bien hijo idiota

\- Si son preciosas pero…

\- Señor ya debería haber ido a comer- hablo Hanataro- descuide, las niñas y la señora Rukia están en buenas manos

\- Siento volver a interrumpir pero ya es hora de que coman- intervino la enfermera

\- De acuerdo- dijo Masaki- yo y la enfermera nos quedaremos con Rukia para ayudarla con estas princesitas- sonrió volteando a verla- Isshin tu lleva a Ichigo a comer y a ducharse, en definitiva se ve agotado.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- No discutas Ichigo ya has oído a tu madre, ahora démonos prisa. Entre más rápido nos vallamos, más rápido podrás volver con ellas.

\- Pero es que… - intento hablar Rukia

\- Tranquila él no se tardará- le aseguro Masaki brindándole una sonrisa

Todos estaban haciendo de esto un gran lio.

\- Lo sé… pero

\- No te preocupes Rukia-chan yo me encargo de traértelo en breve

\- Antes de todo ¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?- pregunto Ichigo

\- ¡Cierto! Ya recordé que estoy molesto contigo- espetó Isshin- pero eso te lo contare luego, ahora vámonos

Sin esperar replicas se despidió rápidamente de las niñas, Rukia y Masaki para luego empujarlo fuera de la habitación y él solo pudo atinar a ver cómo le acercaban las pequeñas a Rukia y ella igual de confundida le devolvía la intranquila mirada antes que su padre se lo llevara.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

\- El hospital al que llevaste a Rukia-chan no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse inaugurado y pertenece a un viejo conocido llamado Ryuken Ishida- le explicaba Isshin momentos después mientras conducía en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba Ichigo- él fue quien me marco para explicarme la situación. Sabiendo quien eras creyó conveniente hacerlo.

\- Entiendo

\- Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me informo que mi hijo y su mujer se encontraban ahí por el nacimiento de mis nietas- a pesar de lo sereno que se veía la vieja cabra no cabíaa en su felicidad de saberse abuelo, _se ha cumplido su sueño_ , pensó molesto- Masaki se encontraba a mi lado cuando me lo dijo, al principio supusimos que era un error pero ahora ya sabemos que no. ¿Por qué no llevaste a Rukia-chan con nosotros?

\- Nos encontrábamos en el parque cuando todo empezó y me resulto más sensato llevarla ahí

\- Sí, eso es razonable- suspiro- y dime… ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de Rukia y su embarazo?

\- ¡Ellas no son mis hijas!- soltó lo que había estado reteniendo todo el día

Isshin estaciono el auto bruscamente. Habían llegado al hotel. El modo siguiente en que le hablo era un todo de voz que pocas veces le había oído usar en la vida.

\- Ichigo sé que no he sido un padre perfecto pero al menos estoy seguro de haberle enseñado a mi hijo la importancia de la responsabilidad. Perdono que en todo este tiempo nunca nos hayas informado de Rukia y del embarazo, pero no el hecho de que actúes como un cobarde y niegues tu paternidad. Una paternidad que ni el más idiota pondría en duda al ver a las niñas. Entiendo que ustedes deben tener sus problemas pero eso no puede afectar a las niñas. Ahora sal del auto.

\- Padre yo…

\- Volveré por ti en un momento y para entonces espero que comiences a comportarte como un verdadero hombre

\- Tienes que…

\- Sal- le espetó

De mala gana Ichigo salió del auto maldiciendo su suerte. Su padre se alejó rápidamente. ¿Ahora qué haría para solucionar las cosas? Y todo había ocurrido en un día. Pero la misma pregunta no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza. ¿Quién era Rukia?

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

 **Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia. Gracias por dejar comentario.**

 **Cada vez se les complican más las cosas a este par. ¿Qué pasa con estas niñas? XD  
**

 **Otra cosa... aun no decido cual sera la profesión de Rukia así que les pido que me den consejos, por favor \\(^.^)/**

 **Saludos!**


	4. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?_

Rukia había terminado de darle de comer por primera vez a las niñas. No se había sentido incomoda por la presencia de Masaki… aunque no podía dejar del lado lo que estaba ocurriendo. De la nada habían aparecido los padres de Ichigo creyendo que era su novia y que las niñas eran sus nietas _¿Por qué? ¿Quién los había hecho creer eso?_ Por su reacción pudo darse que no había sido Ichigo. El enorme parecido que ellas guardaban con él no ayudaba, aunque desde el momento en que las vio sí que le dejaba muchas dudas a ella, todos parecían creer que el padre de las niñas era realmente Ichigo al grado de que creía que si se atrevía si quiera a decir que ellas no tenían ninguna conexión genética con él, seguramente la tomarían por una mujer loca y despechada.

En un principio cuando recién la habían llevado al cuarto y la dejaban reposar para el momento no le pareció extraño que cuando le pidieron sus datos personales para llenar su ficha médica le preguntaran si estaba casada, naturalmente ella respondió que no y entonces solo le pareció algo curioso las miradas extrañas que las enfermeras que la interrogaban le dedicaron, nadie le hablo de Ichigo y ella creyó con una extraña sensación de tristeza que quizá ya se había ido, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo vio en la sala de parto y ver que todos actuaran como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. No podía negar que en definitiva tenerlo a su lado fue la ayuda que necesitaba.

Pero ahora de la nada todo se había convertido en un gran lio y ella estaba siguiendo la corriente de la situación. Masaki se encontraba frente a ella sosteniendo a la pequeña de ojos violeta y contemplándola con una enternecedora sonrisa en los labios y diciéndole cosas dulces mientras ella (sentada en la cama) tenía en brazos a su pequeña de ojos color ocre.

\- ¿Han pensado en cómo llamarlas?- pregunto de pronto Masaki- Será fácil distinguirlas por el color de los ojos, es una gran ventaja.

Agradecía que a pesar de lo incomodo de la situación se comportara de manera amable y comprensiva teniendo en cuenta que acababa de conocerla y suponía erróneamente que las gemelas eran sus nietas, además de que seguro creía que había problemas entre Ichigo y ella como para no haberles avisado antes del embarazo. De alguna manera esa actitud tan positiva de ella le hizo imposible aclararle las cosas y decirle que en realidad estas pequeñas por más que se parecieran a Ichigo no eran sus hijas, no se atrevería a romperle el corazón a esa mujer tan dulce. Tal vez el propio Ichigo tenía que decírselo a sus padres.

\- Yo… en realidad no lo había pensado- era cierto, como no sabía si serían niñas o niños supuso que lo sabría cuando los o las viera.

\- ¡Mmm! Tal vez deberías pensar en nombres de mujeres de tu familia- inquirió Masaki tratando de ayudarla- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

\- Ella se llama Hisana- respondió sonriendo con un deje de tristeza en la voz… hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía

\- Ya veo… ¿no te agradaría ponerle su nombre a alguna de ellas?- pregunto con emoción

\- Ahora que lo menciona la verdad es que si- respondió sonriendo- aunque me gustaría mucho que sus nombres fueran similares

\- Entiendo. Tal vez Ichigo no te haya contado sobre sus hermanas, pero ellas son mellizas y no les puse nombres similares

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Ellas se llaman Yuzu y Karin y déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz de haberles puesto yo los nombres porque mi esposo es absolutamente un desastre escogiendo nombres para niñas- explico riendo

\- Vaya… entonces agradezco que no me haya recomendado nombres

-Lo sé, agradezcamos eso. Seguro encuentras un nombre similar a Hisana- su expresión se volvió pensativa- tal vez… Lissana, Susana o Banana

Ambas comenzaron a reír. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que extrañara a su madre lo que le hacía sentirse cómoda con esta mujer pero en definitiva le agradaba y si la pudiera tratar por más tiempo seguro serían amigas. Entonces lo supo.

\- Lo tengo- dijo feliz

\- Genial. Te escucho- puso una tierna cara de interrogación mirándola a los ojos

\- Hisaki como inicia el nombre de mi madre y termina el suyo para la pequeña de ojos violetas y Misaki para la bebé de ojos color ocre- explico con emoción

Masaki la miro con nostalgia y cariño, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

\- Son perfectos- decía con un toque de felicidad en la voz- gracias por incluirme

\- No tiene nada que agradecer.

Y era cierto pues aunque ella no era su verdadera abuela fue gracias al hijo de ella que sus princesas llegaran con bien y por eso es que ella le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de diferentes temas, reían y disfrutaban en compañía de la otra mientras contemplaban a las niñas.

.

.

.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hacia un rato Masaki había salido junto a la enfermera llevándose a las niñas para que ella pudiera comer con tranquilidad y vaya que tenía hambre… eso de traer gemelas al mundo no era algo sencillo, sin embargo agradecía ese dolor si había significado traer sanas a sus nenas al mundo. Ahora caminaba alrededor de la habitación para estirar las piernas y además porque quería salir por su propio pie del hospital pues quizá ya no tendría compañía cuando se fuera del lugar, seguro que Ichigo les contaría la verdad a sus padres por más difícil que le resultara, sino es que ya lo había hecho. Ellos eran personas agradables que se habían encariñado con las niñas al poco tiempo de conocerlas (claro, las creían sus nietas) y le dolería enfrentarse a ellos una vez supieran la verdad, tal vez algún día quisieran ir a visitarlas… si las cosas resultaban bien por supuesto. Estaba mirando a la ventada cuando sintió que ya no se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, era él, de alguna manera podía sentirlo.

\- Rukia- le confirmo él su presencia- sabes que tenemos que hablar

\- Lo sé

Se giró para enfrentarle. Era realmente atractivo y si antes solo lo había notado ahora lo confirmaba. Alto y musculoso, llevaba ahora unos jeans ajustados y una playera blanca, se veía tan… guapo. No era de extrañar que las enfermeras no pararan de mirarlo aun sabiendo que ella estaba presente y siendo su supuesta mujer que le acababa de dar dos hijas. Tal vez era consciente de eso e ignoraba a las mujeres como parte de su truco. Aunque no era algo que debía importarle pues lo único que sabía de él era que le había salvado la vida a ella y a sus hijas y eso era lo importante. Y debía de ignorar esas cosquillas que involuntariamente se instalaban en su estómago cuando la miraba. Siendo un tipo tan atractivo seguro tenia novia… una que sus padres no conocían claro estaba.

\- Lamento si te parezco un entrometido molesto pero sabes que tengo que preguntarlo, así que lo hare directamente- suspiro- ¿Dónde está el verdadero padre de las niñas?- estaba furioso

\- No lo hay- respondió

\- Me estas disiento que él te abandono supongo… no, me corrijo, las abandono

\- No tengo idea de quien sea- lo interrumpió

\- Estas jugando… ¿acaso eres una…

\- ¡No!, cielos no, no lo digas, ni lo pienses siquiera

\- Entonces habla claro… porque no estoy para adivinanzas

Decir esto era tan difícil.

\- Yo fui a una clínica de inseminación – informo

Se hizo un breve silencio.

\- Pues entonces no me explico cómo es que no tienes idea de quién es el padre si en esos lugares te entregan un menú de hombres para elegir- dijo con cruel sarcasmo- así que solo tenías que pedir el semen de tu favorito

\- No actúes como un estúpido cretino

\- No actúes tu como una pobre chica ingenua- le devolvió- te repito que quiero que hables claramente

\- Efectivamente escogí a un hombre… de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros

\- Pero las niñas…

\- Lo sé, es algo obvio que no tienen ni cabello negro ni ojos oscuros y dado que en mi familia el cabello negro es algo sumamente común es obvio que no es por mí.

\- Entonces tal vez… el padre tenga familia con esos rasgos- intentaba encontrar una explicación

\- Tal vez… pero francamente no lo creo, quizá en la clínica cometieron un error y puede que… solo tal vez… ocuparon el semen de otro hombre

\- Pues siendo conscientes de que todos les encuentran un gran parecido a mí, te informo que yo nunca he sido donador de esperma así que no me cuentes- dijo seco

\- ¡Idiota! No estaba sugiriendo eso. Pero no importa quién sea el padre yo amo profundamente a mis hijas- lo miro directamente a los ojos con una expresión de determinación- ellas son parte de mí y definitivamente nunca dejare que eso afecte, ellas son solo mías

Él la quedo mirando con una expresión rara que la hizo sentir algo cálido en el interior. Se quedaron viendo un momento en silencio.

\- Admiro que pienses así- dijo volviendo en sí rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza, parecía más calmado- ciertamente no es tu culpa, ni de ellas y sabes que puede contar conmigo…

\- Gracias…- sonrió- probablemente quieras saber porque he tomado la decisión de tener a mis hijas sola.

\- No, esa es una cuestión personal y no es de mi incumbencia- sonrió- pero lo que si tenemos que arreglar es explicarle a todo mundo que ellas no son mías- ella asintió.

Si, eso era lo importante ahora… pero le desagradaba la idea de hacer sentir mal tanto a Masaki como a Isshin.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- No sé dónde este mi madre, pero mi padre me dejo aquí y dijo que volvería en un momento… además está molesto conmigo. Le dije que las niñas no eran mis hijas y no se lo tomo muy bien… - esa era la razón de su enojo- hacerles entender que no son mías será más difícil de lo que imagine

\- Lo sé. Yo tenía intención de decírselo a tu madre pero… no me atreví. Tus padres son personas muy agradables y me sentiré terrible cuando les expliquemos.

\- Pero será más terrible si dejamos pasar el tiempo ¿no crees?

\- Si, tienes razón. Creía que siendo tus padres tú deberías ser quien se los dijera pero ahora veo que tenemos que ser los dos.

\- Es lo más conveniente, se los diremos en cuanto podamos.

Luego de eso Ichigo se disculpó por un momento para ir a visitar a las niñas además de buscar a su madre. Entonces ella volvió a quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, las cosas se estaban complicando para Ichigo por culpa suya, ahora se sentía como una completa tonta ¿Cómo se le fue a ocurrir salir en su estado a pasear a la zona menos transitada del parque? Pero claro quería salir a distraerse, fue una suerte que Ichigo a pesar de tener cara de tonto con ese ceño fruncido apareciera en su camino, era buena persona y sus padres lo eran aún más. Pensar en los padres de Ichigo le hizo recordar a los suyos… hacía mucho no los veía… no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que preocuparse por Ichigo pues aunque para ella había representado una bendición topárselo en su camino para él había significado problemas… era verdad que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos que Hisaki y Misaki tuvieran rasgos tan similares a él y que absolutamente todos dieran por hecho que eran sus hijas, así como tampoco era culpa de las pequeñas lo que haya ocurrido en esa clínica.

Cuando supo que estaba embarazada no cabía en su felicidad… aunque también sentía tristeza por cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, cuando se enteró que eran dos sintió que un gran peso recaía sobre ella pero de alguna manera logro tomar eso como fortaleza y en cuanto las vio supo que las amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que debía protegerlas pasara lo que pasara.

.

.

.

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVA**

.

.

.

 **Antes que nada les agradezco por dejar comentario a:**

 _ **Frany H.Q**_

 _ **diana carolina**_

 _ **kleinegirl87**_

 _ **Hishina Namikaze Hyuga**_

 _ **Aoi97**_

 _ **aracheli281**_

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Me alegra que les este gustando la historia (~^.^)~**

 **Los nombres que les puse a las niñas solo se me ocurrieron así de repente XD No tienen ningún significado especial a parte de que vienen de Hisana y Masaki.**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Convivencia

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era de noche, había ido a buscar a su madre a los cuneros pero solo pudo ver a las niñas, decidió ir a preguntar a recepción por su ubicación. Le informaron que estaba en la habitación de Rukia, probablemente ya estaban las niñas allí también… así que como un tonto solo había estado dando vueltas por el hospital. Pero la parte positiva de esto era que se acercaba la oportunidad perfecta para que pudieran decirles la verdad a sus padres. Con paso decidido avanzo hacia el ascensor. Solo esperaba que su padre no hiciera el momento más incómodo y problemático de lo que ya de por si iba a ser, confiaba en que la presencia de su madre fuera de gran ayuda con ese viejo loco que era su esposo, ella sabía cómo manejarlo aunque sonara ridículo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte y nada lo preparo para la escena que ahí tenía lugar. Su madre y Rukia se encontraban sentadas en el pequeño sillón azul junto a la ventana viendo ropa de bebé mientras su padre estaba junto a dos pequeñas cunas que debían ser del hospital haciéndoles gestos ridículo a las niñas, todos parecían una realmente familia feliz, ahora entendía a qué se refería Rukia cuando dijo que no se atrevió a decirle la verdad a su madre.

\- Hijo que bueno que ya volviste- hablo su madre- acércate tienes que ver los pequeños trajes que Rukia ha tejido, son realmente tiernos- agrego encantada

 _¿La enana sabe tejer?_ Sin mucho ánimo se acercó a ellas, no eran muchos pero… todos tenían que ver con el mismo ridículo personaje que había visto en su bolso

\- ¿Conejos?

\- Chappy el conejo para ser precisos- dijo Rukia orgullosa

\- Son ridículos

Ella le lanzo una caja a la cara

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento no era mi intención golpearte es solo que quería que también vieras cosas para ellas que he hecho, ya que no los habías visto antes- dijo con tal dulzura e inocencia que resultaba totalmente falsa, nadie podría creerse eso

\- ¡Ichigo eres un idiota!- lo reprendió su padre- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer sentir mal a Rukia-chan? Estos trajes son preciosos y le quedaran de maravilla a mis nietas

\- Has sido muy grosero Ichigo- también la defendió su madre

¿Acaso era el único que podía ver tras esa enana mentirosa? Por ahora era mejor estar tranquilo aunque quisiera retorcerle el pescuezo

\- Si… mmm yo… lo siento, no son tan feos estos trajes

Todos le dedicaron una mirada reprobatoria que él prefirió ignorar. Recogió la caja que Rukia le había lanzado antes y saco de ella dos pequeños gorritos blancos tejidos a mano con orejas de conejo. Hasta donde podía recordar ella no sabía que serían niñas y aun así el color dentro de las orejas era rosa, era cierto que en épocas actuales eso de que el color rosa era de niñas y el azul de niño ya no era importante pero la sola idea de ver a "sus hijos" con unos gorritos no solo con orejas de conejo sino que estas tuvieran un toque de rosa le daba un golpe en su orgullo masculino, por suerte habían sido niñas.

\- Me muero por ponerles alguno de estos trajecitos a las niñas, pero tendré que esperar a que nos den de alta- dijo Rukia

\- Hisaki y Misaki se verán tan tiernas y hermosas con estos trajes- aseguro su madre

\- ¿Hisaki y Misaki?

 _¿De qué demonios me he perdido?_ Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Viendo la situación en que se encontraban ¿Por qué había decidido incluir a su madre en los nombres de las niñas siendo que no era su verdadera abuela?

\- Espero no te moleste Ichigo, a mí me ha hecho sentir muy feliz y alagada que Rukia decidiera incluirme en los nombres de las niñas- feliz y alagada era decir poco, por lo que veía en sus ojos estaba completamente encantada con la idea - además también ha tomado en cuenta el nombre de su madre, Hisana, seguro ella también se sentirá muy orgullosa

Noto que Rukia desviaba la mirada con tristeza pero ocurrió tan deprisa que solo él pudo darse cuenta ¿Qué habría ocurrido con sus padres?

\- Sí, estoy segura de que ella se pondrá muy feliz

\- Espero que en algún momento podamos conocerlos- opinó Masaki

\- Yo también espero eso- dijo Rukia

Sintiendo la incomodidad del momento Ichigo vio la necesidad de cambiar el tema de conversación

\- Bueno ¿y quién es una y quien es otra?- pregunto a nadie en específico acercándose a ellas

\- La pequeña de ojos violeta es Hisaki- respondió Masaki

\- Y por lógica la otra pequeña es Misaki- aseguro él mirándolas

\- Eres un genio- ese sarcasmo no podía venir sino de Rukia a quien volteo a ver con expresión de fastidio aprovechando que su madre estaba mirando la ropita y su padre estaba concentrado en las niñas, parecían niños pequeños peleando por tonterías en lugar de "padres"

\- No pudiste dejar pasar el cliché de que los nombres se parecieran siendo gemelas- observo Ichigo

\- Esa era mi intención- sonrió de lado

Su madre y ella continuaron hablando de la ropita mientras él y su padre veían a las gemelas que a su vez miraban sin punto fijo y movían inquietas sus manitas y piecitos. Acerco su mano a Hisaki para acariciarle la mejilla suevamente y luego a Misaki. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un cálido orgullo al ver a esas pequeñas que había ayudado a traer al mundo (solo en el parto, claro). Su padre a su lado de pronto cambio su semblante alegre y tonto por uno serio.

\- Espero que hayas pensado sobre lo que te he dicho antes- comento en un susurro- ahora solo deseo ver que actúes como un hombre- lo miro seriamente para luego seguir haciéndole gestos a las niñas como si nada hubiera pasado

Su comentario le hizo recordar de inmediato que Rukia y él tenían que darles una explicación a sus padres, se le había olvidado por completo por estar hablando de la ropa y de los nombres, pero justo en ese momento Misaki comenzó a llorar seguida al instante por Hisaki, estaban reclamando su alimento. Sin dar tiempo a nada su madre lo saco a él y a su quejumbroso padre de la habitación para que Rukia pudiera alimentarlas sin sentirse incomoda. Fuera del cuarto su padre no lo miro ni le dirigió la palabra, era obvio que seguía molesto con él, solo le hablaba en presencia de otros, eso tenía que cambiar y pronto.

Instantes después Masaki les permitió volver a entrar, las pequeñas ya estaban dormidas y no tardó en llegar una enfermera para llevarlas nuevamente a los cuneros. Cuando creía que era el momento perfecto para iniciar la conversación apareció otra enfermera entrando con una charola de comida para Rukia, no evito fulminarla con la mirada por ser sin querer una interrupción más.

\- Nosotros también deberíamos ir a cenar- sugirió Masaki- en un momento volveremos- le anuncio a Rukia- anda Ichigo vamos- lo llamo viendo que no avanzaba

Sin poder negarse salió de la habitación. Por ahora no podía contarles nada porque quería que Rukia estuviera presente cuando se los dijera.

Por la tarde solo había ido a ducharse y no se había dado cuenta de cuan hambriento estaba hasta que le llego el olor de la comida, se olvidó momentáneamente de todo lo demás para poder disfrutar de los alimentos. Durante la comida sus padres no paraban de hablar de lo hermosas que eran las niñas al igual que Rukia, no cabía duda que estaban felices por "sus nietas". Además agradeció que a pesar de estar hablando de ella no le preguntaran nada de Rukia ni de su relación que seguramente ellos suponían no había funcionado muy bien aunque era algo muy obvio que Rukia era de su completo agrado.

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en la habitación sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de él por la conversación que a continuación esperaba tendría lugar. Rukia estaba sentada en la cama y lo miraba con igual nerviosismo, pudo leer en sus ojos que ella también había llegado a la conclusión de que ese era el momento oportuno. Sin embargo como ya venía siendo costumbre algo ocurría para interrumpirlo y en esta ocasión fue el turno de su madre.

\- Por la tarde he hablado con la doctora Isane y me ha informado que tú y las niñas están en perfectas condiciones de salud Rukia

\- Eso es fantástico, seguro pronto serán dadas de alta- declaro Isshin

\- En efecto, mañana mismo las darán de alta- conto alegre su madre- naturalmente serán bienvenidas en casa

\- ¡Oh! No me gustaría incomodar- se adelantó a decir Rukia

\- ¡Oh! ¿Tienes a alguien más que te acompañe?

\- Mmm… no, pero no me gustaría ser una molestia

\- De ninguna manera- insistió Masaki- son bienvenidas en la casa Kurosaki

\- Es que yo… - se había puesto muy nerviosa como indicaba el sonrojo en su cara

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que…- intento hablar él

\- No se diga más, mañana vienes con nosotros Rukia-chan- intervino canturreando alegremente Isshin

Ya no hubo manera de rebatirles ni de explicarles nada, al menos por ahora.

\- Ichigo- le llamo su madre- tu padre y yo iremos a casa, pero mañana vendremos por ustedes, tú te quedas aquí con ellas para vigilarlas, durante la noche volverán a traer a las niñas

\- Tu deber es protegerlas- le dijo un serio Isshin con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas

Luego de eso se despidieron. Salieron dejándolos solos y derrotados por no haberles podido contar la verdad.

\- Será mañana- aseguro Rukia

\- Será mañana- concordó él mirándola

\- Tengo tanto sueño- bostezo estirando los brazos y acomodándose en la cama

\- Ha sido un día muy largo, será mejor que duermas

\- Eso intento, pero sigues hablando- dijo con sarcasmo soltando una risita

\- Bien, yo también dormiré- no tenía ánimos de iniciar una discusión

\- Claro

Apenas y le prestó atención porque se quedó profundamente dormida y él sin darse cuenta se quedó un rato parado como tonto contemplándola, se veía tan linda… no, era bueno que esa enana gruñona se hubiera quedado dormida finalmente para que lo dejara descansar a él. Se fue a acostar al sillón que aunque era incómodo para su tamaño era mejor que el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otro capítulo por hoy, aprovechando que tengo tiempo y ando insirada XD  
Gracias por dejarme su opinión.  
**

 **Saludos!**


	6. Planes

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ya han nacido señor, son niñas- hablaba por teléfono un hombre alto de ojos cafés

\- Dame los datos del lugar - respondió otro con voz fría y serena

\- Pero además hay algo más… - agrego nervioso

\- Habla claro- seguía igual de sereno

\- El padre esta con ellas…

El otro de lado de la línea se quedó en silencio por un mísero segundo

\- Envíame los datos del lugar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia se había duchado y traía puesto ahora un sencillo vestido color azul turquesa de tirantes holgado que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla con el que se sentía muy cómoda acompañado por unas sandalias estilo romano, se había cepillado el cabello y lo traía suelto en su larga extensión; lo había dejado crecer durante el embarazo, ahora le llegaba a media espalda.

Había sido una extraña noche, cuando la enfermera la despertó para dar nuevamente de comer a las niñas se llevó un gran susto al encontrar dormido a Ichigo en el sillón, su primera intención fue despertarlo y correrlo del cuarto, pero después viéndolo tan incómodo se sintió como una bruja por no preocuparse de su comodidad así que decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar, él también había tenido un día muy agotado por causa suya. Mientras alimentaba a Hisaki y Misaki (una en cada pecho) tenía miedo a que el despertara y la viera, no quería pasar por esa vergüenza pero por suerte él estaba de espaldas y parecía estar en otro mundo. Cuando la enfermera volvió por las niñas y solo quedaron ellos dos quito una manta de su cama y fue a ponérsela encima.

\- Gracias- le susurro

Al volver a despertar él ya se había levantado y miraba pensativo por la ventana. Se dieron los buenos días y luego él dijo que iría a desayunar justo cuando a ella le traían nuevamente las niñas. Durante ese tiempo la doctora Isane había ido para darles una última revisión. Ichigo volvió poco después y ahora solo estaban en espera de que llegaran los padres de él. Se encontraban en un incómodo silencio solo disminuido en tensión por la presencia de las niñas.

\- ¿Porque elegiste incluir a mamá en el nombre?- estaba parado junto a la cunita de las niñas dándoles una mano a cada una

\- Tú me ayudaste a traerlas al mundo, no me parece algo equivocado haber incluido a tu madre en sus nombres- respondió sentada en el sillón

\- Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias

\- No es necesario

\- Bien

Se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

\- Ahora la cuestión es cuando vamos a decirles- dijo ella

\- Creo que será conveniente que les digamos en casa

\- ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez ellos no quieran que entre a su casa después de…

\- No seas tonta- la interrumpió algo molesto- mi familia no es así, seguro se sorprenderán pero definitivamente les permitirán quedarse un tiempo en casa

\- Pero es que yo no quiero ser una molestia- insistió

\- No lo serás, así que deja de ser tan orgullosa y acepta nuestra ayuda

Se retaron con la mirada hasta que ella cedió

\- No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿cierto?

\- Pues claro que no

\- De acuerdo, pero me sentiré muy mal cuando lo sepan

\- Lo superarán

Siguieron contemplando y mimando a las niñas

\- Realmente son preciosas- aseguro él

\- Pues claro que lo son- dijo orgullosa- y se verán aún más preciosas cuando les ponga sus gorritos de conejo

\- Son ridículos… Ah! – se quejó luego de que ella le diera un manotazo

\- ¡Tonto!, eso te ganas por insultar mis diseños

\- Son ridi… - se calló antes de que lo golpeara nuevamente- ¿no tienen más ropita?- intento cambiar de tema

\- Solo un poco de cosas necesarias que les he comprado

\- Ya veo- suspiro- tal vez te moleste que te lo pregunte pero… ¿Dónde vives?

Sí que era una pregunta incomoda, pero dado que él y su familia se habían comportado tan bien con ella al menos podía confiar en ellos.

\- En realidad no tengo una casa fija… por ahora estoy en un hotel, pensaba encontrar algún departamento por esta ciudad… me pareció un lugar tranquilo y seguro

\- No te será difícil encontrarlo, yo te ayudare. Por ahora creo que es conveniente que vallamos a ese hotel por tus cosas

\- Te lo agradeceré mucho.

Ahora que recordaba…

\- ¡La cuenta del hospital!- dijo asustada

\- Ya la he pagado

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dime cuanto fue… te lo pagare ahora mismo…

\- No, no lo harás

\- Pero…

\- Nada de pero…. No aceptare que me pagues

\- Pero ya me has ayudado mucho

\- Rukia Kuchiki te repito que dejes tu orgullo del lado

\- Tampoco puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión en esto verdad…

\- Ya me entiendes

Inflo los mofletes y dejo salir el aire algo molesta por no haberle ganado esa pequeña batalla.

\- ¿No te ha sorprendido que solo lleven mi apellido?

\- Ambos sabemos que eso es lo correcto

\- Pero tu padres….

\- Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo

Continuaron mimando a las niñas hasta que la voz de Isshin se hizo presente

\- ¿Cómo están mi preciosa tercera hija y mis nietas hoy?- entro gritando a la habitación

\- Mejor antes de que llegaras viejo loco- respondió Ichigo

\- ¿Y bien Rukia- chan, como se encuentran?- prosiguió ignorando a su hijo

\- Muy bien… gracias

\- Me alegro- comento Masaki entrando tras su esposo y llevando consigo una preciosa carriola para gemelos de color negra con toques lavanda

\- ¡Oh! – atino a decir Rukia

\- Era de mis hijas- aseguro feliz Masaki- sé que es algo pasada de moda y entiendo si no te gusta…

\- Es perfecta- dijo Rukia feliz- el lavanda es mi color favorito- confeso

\- Pues me alegra que te haya gustado

\- Antes de que se vallan me gustaría entregarles este regalo de parte del hospital- informo entrando la doctora Isane acompañada de Hanataro- espero les valla muy bien

\- Yo espero lo mismo- agrego un tímido Hanataro

\- Muchas gracias- dijo Ichigo

\- En verdad muchas gracias- agrego ella

\- Saludos a Ryuken- _¿Quién es Ryuken?_ Se preguntó Rukia

Le dieron la caja y salieron de la habitación

\- Es momento de irnos- indico Isshin que parecía algo impaciente

\- Si démonos prisa- concluyo Masaki

Le habían dado esa carriola que era un valioso recuerdo familiar, la invitaban a su casa y ahora en el auto ya tenían preparadas unas sillitas de seguridad para bebés de color rosa, esas si eran nuevas y eso la hizo sentirse aún más culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Habían pasado por el hotel en que ella se había estado hospedando por sus cosas, era muy sencillo pero no dijeron nada, cosa que ella agradeció. Y en menos de lo que imaginaba se encontraban de camino a la casa de los Kurosaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El trayecto en el auto no cayó en silencio gracias a un energético Isshin que no dejaba de parlotear. Era un hombre muy agradable… aunque algo extraño. Se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa grande de color amarillo. Era un precioso día soleado. Ichigo la ayudo a bajar y acomodar a las niñas en la carriola. Isshin y Masaki se adelantaron llevando consigo sus maletas. Dejaron la gran puerta abierta para que ellos pudieran pasar con la carriola y al entrar se llevaron una gran...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me quedo corto este capitulo.  
**

 **¿Qué les espera en la casa Kurosaki? XD**

 **Le cambie el nombre a la historia porque el otro se me hacia asi como... triste.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos!**


	7. Sorpresa

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Sorpresa!- grito su familia en el recibidor

Ahora esto…

Sus hermanas estaban ahí. Yuzu tan alegre como su padre y Karin seria solo mirando. Había un gran letrero con la palabra "Bienvenidos" colgado en lo alto, globos blancos y rosas con ese ridículo conejo por todos lados y su padre con cámara en mano grababa sus cómicos rostros de sorpresa. _Genial_.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto entre confundido y molesto

\- Ichigo no te enfades, pero tu padre insistió en que les diéramos esta bienvenida- le explico su madre

Así que todo era cosa de la vieja cabra. Por eso había desaparecido el día anterior.

\- Hermano…- le hablo Yuzu- no me pareció mala idea porque ahora Rukia-chan es parte de la familia, es lo que dijo papá

\- Pues claro Yuzu, Rukia-chan ahora es de la familia y lo ideal es que le diéramos esta bienvenida a ella y a mis bellísimas nietas.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rukia, estática junto a la carriola mirando confundida la escena

\- Tranquila Rukia- le hablo Masaki- sé que mi esposo puede ser un tanto… extraño, pero tiene razón en que ahora eres parte de la familia. Así que siéntete como en casa.

\- Yo… gracias

\- Se bienvenida a casa Rukia-chan, me llamo Yuzu y puedes estar segura de contar conmigo- se presento sonriente yendo a darle un abrazo

\- Gusto en conocerte Yuzu- respondió correspondiendo su cariñoso y efusivo abrazo.

\- Te diré que esta familia es algo loca y excéntrica. No entiendo muy bien que ocurre entre tú y mi hermano- lo volteo a ver significativamente- pero es seguro que eres de la familia, me llamo Karin e igual que todos te doy la bienvenida- ella la saludo de mano. Aunque Karin era la más serena y lógica de la familia parecía estar de acuerdo con la situación y al igual que los demás no había cuestionado sus razones para no haber contado nada antes de "la situación". _Genial._

\- Les doy las gracias a todos por haberme... habernos recibido tan animadamente, muchas gracias-sonrió- pero Ichigo y yo tenemos algo que decirles- al fin, Rukia parecía haber encontrado la oportunidad perfecta de hablar

\- Si- prosiguió él- es algo con respecto a esta situación que hemos querido decirles desde ayer y seguro todos se deben estar preguntando

Se acerco a Rukia mirándola en busca de apoyo. Su padre seguía filmando, así que este momento incomodo quedaría grabado para la posteridad. _Genial._

\- Bueno...

\- Sea lo que sea nos lo dirán después- intervino su padre al que fulmino con la mirada- por ahora Rukia-chan debes ver lo que hemos preparado, Masaki, Yuzu llévenla a la sala- ordeno adelantándose

\- Cierto- dijo su madre- ¡vamos! ¡vamos!

Su madre y Yuzu como si sincronizaran y estuvieran totalmente de acuerdo con el corte de la conversación que hizo la vieja cabra la llevaron junto a las niñas (en la carriola) en dirección a la espaciosa sala

\- Ya conoces a papá hermano- le dijo Karin al lado suyo - está muy emocionado... más que de costumbre- ironizo- no hay nada que lo frene, anda vamos.

 _Maldito viejo loco_. Su deseo de tener nietas se había cumplido y él muy... no pensaba dejar que nadie le estropeará su momento épico de ser abuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sala también estaba llena de globos blancos y rosas de ese freddy... chukky... ese ridículo conejo. _Como si las niñas los fueran a disfrutar_ pensó irónico, pero al ver a Rukia sentada en el sillón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mirando soñadora los globos alrededor suyo se dio cuenta que era todo un detalle para ella.

\- Papá noto ayer que te gusta Chappy- le dijo Yuzu

\- Si, me encanta, tengo una colección de sus 6 temporadas en casa- ¿6 temporadas? ¿Cómo había durado tanto esa abominación al aire?- además de otros accesorios y juegos como Chappy vs. Los Patos del Espacio- contó orgullosa

\- Entonces debe encantarte esta decoración

Ambas rieron. Así que Rukia no solo se llevaba bien con su mamá y le encantaba a su papá, ahora se había ganado el afecto de Yuzu. _Genial._

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado- su madre parecía satisfecha de que Yuzu también la hubiera aceptado tan felizmente en casa

\- Es momento de los regalos- dijo su padre

¿Regalos?

Le llevaron a Rukia varios obsequios de diferentes tamaños.

\- ¡Ábrelos! ¡Ábrelos!

\- Pero es que yo no...

\- Nada de eso Rukia-chan, me sentiré ofendido si no abres estos regalos- su padre se estaba buscando un buen lugar en el infierno

\- Anda Rukia-chan- la animo su madre

\- Esta bien...

Abrió el primer paquete del que saco dos pequeños vestidos idénticos blancos con volitas rojas, acompañados de pequeños suéteres color crema con una pequeña estampa del conejo tonto ese.

\- Son preciosos- los ojos comenzaron a aguarsele

\- Nada de llorar- pero si su madre y Yuzu también tenían los ojos a punto de soltar lagrimas

Su padre estaba que no cabía en su felicidad. _Maldito._ Así continuaron abriendo regalos, le habían dado más tragecitos "esponjosos" de conejo, diademas para bebé, hasta sonajas con forma de conejo entre otras cosas.

\- Este regalo ¿quien te lo dio?- señalo Yuzu, viendo la caja que había quedado relegada

\- Ah! Ese nos lo dio la doctora Isane antes de salir del Hospital

\- Ábrelo, veamos que te regalo

De la caja saco, crema, aceite y toallitas de bebé, pero lo que a todos llamo la atención fue la fotografía que venia dentro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se las habían tomado.

\- Hermano, tienes una gran sonrisa de alegría en el rostro, se nota que estabas extremadamente feliz.

Todos lo voltearon a ver para darse cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba. Incluso Rukia lo miraba sorprendida. Hasta él se sorprendió de la mirada de idiota que tenia en el rostro. La foto fue tomada en el momento exacto en que le habían entregado las niñas a Rukia y ella las miraba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que él a su vez las miraba embelesado a las tres, sonriendo con una cara de tierno imbécil que no creía que su su rostro pudiera formar. Su familia debía pensar lo mismo porque lo veían como si les acabaran de hablar del fin del mundo. Ahora su padre tenia cara de victoria de ver que realmente el quería mucho a las niñas... y a Rukia. Hasta Karin realmente lo creía. _Genial._

\- Si bueno...- comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y desvió la mirada en señal de que estaba nervioso

\- Descuida hijo, todos nos hemos dado cuenta del momento tan feliz que estabas viviendo, así que tu cara no es para menos- maldito, con ver ese simple gesto lo había perdonado y a la vez estaba disfrutando de su reacción

\- Cállate viejo

\- No te avergüences Ichigo, es normal que estés así en una situación de esta magnitud en tu vida- su madre también parecía fascinada de saber que él quería mucho tanto a Hisaki y Misaki como a Rukia- Ahora eres padre

¿Queeeeeeé?

\- De eso queríamos hablarles Rukia y yo...- ya nadie le prestaba atención, ni siquiera Rukia todos estaban viendo la ropita- escuchen...

Yuzu salio y volvió a la sala con unos pastelillos que repartió

\- Son de fresa- dijo Rukia- ¡me encantan!

\- ¿Te gusta la fresa?- pregunto Masaki

\- Si, me encantan las fresas, durante el embarazo se me antojaban mucho

\- Pues déjame decirte que a mi también me ocurrió lo mismo en el embarazo de Ichigo- contó Masaki

 _¿Qué?_ Esto no podía estarle pasando

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Rukia

\- Si, no podía dejar de comerlas

\- Deben creerle, incluso cometí la tontería de prohibírselas y esconderselas- platico Isshin

\- ¿Por que tontería?- pregunto Yuzu

\- Pues porque su madre me castigo por eso

\- ¿Como lo castigaste mamá?

Su madre se sonrojo notoriamente. Todos excepto Yuzu y Rukia parecían haber entendido de que iba ese "castigo"

\- Bueno eso no importa. Lo que importa es que su padre me devolvió mis preciadas y amadas fresas

Todos rieron.

\- Entonces eso tiene que ver con que el nombre de Ichigo se refiera a fresa- inquirió Karin

\- Exactamente, esa es la historia

\- Y esa debe ser también la explicación del porque a Rukia-chan se le antojaran tanto las fresas durante el embarazo- explico Yuzu

Ichigo escupió el pedazo de pastel que se estaba comiendo. Rukia lo volteo a ver con la contrariedad pintada en el rostro.

Ahora con eso de las fresas ya todos creerían que era una herencia familiar. _Genial._

Las niñas comenzaron a llorar.

\- Ya deben tener hambre- Rukia se acerco a la carriola

\- Rukia sígueme, te mostraré la habitación que te hemos preparado

\- Claro, gracias- volteo a verlo sonriendo confusa

\- Anda- la alentó

Yuzu comenzó a dirigirla a la parte de arriba.

\- Ichigo ve a traer pañales, me he dado cuenta que eso es lo que falta- su madre le dio indicaciones de cuales debería traer para luego seguir a Rukia y a Yuzu.

\- Ve hijo- le hablo su padre que ya habia decidido perdonarlo- yo me quedare a limpiar

\- Te acompaño a la farmacia hermano- se acerco a él Karin

\- De acuerdo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Sé que no quieres tener esta conversación hermano y no te juzgare por ello, solo que al igual que todos estoy sorprendida de que nunca nos hayas hablado de Rukia- ya iban de regreso a casa y ya estaba esperando que Karin iniciara esa conversación- solo te diré que cuentas con mi apoyo

\- Gracias, en verdad me alegra tenerte de soporte

Quizá si le contaba primero a Karin las cosas serían más relajadas cuando le contara a los demás.

\- Además y según he observado tu pareces querer mucho a Rukia

 _¿Que?_

\- Claro que no ¿de donde sacas eso?

\- Bueno es que la miras mucho y...

\- Eso no es cierto- afirmo

Ella sonrió sinicamente.

\- Esta bien... ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo

\- ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

\- Ya hemos llegado

Una vez se estaciono Karin bajo rápido del auto sonriendo de lado y desapareciendo en la casa, dejándolo confundido.

Pero lo que si tenia claro era que otra vez Rukia y él habían aplazado las cosas. _Genial_.

Tenia que hablar con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí esta el capitulo :D (Aunque siempre me quedan cortos... perdón)**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que se la pasen muy bien.**

 **Gracias por dejar comentario y seguir esta historia.**

 **Saludos! (^.^)/**


	8. La cena

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ella tiene tus ojos Rukia-chan- comentaba Yuzu

La habían llevado a una preciosa habitación color coral que aunque era pequeña era muy cálida, en ella había una silla mecedora con el mensaje "Para Rukia-chan" que antaño había pertenecido a Masaki desde que Ichigo era bebé.

\- Si, ella es Hisaki- le explico Masaki- y la pequeña que sostiene Rukia se llama Misaki

\- ¿Entonces tu nombre está incluido en el de las niñas?

\- Si, Rukia los creo pensando en el nombre de su madre, Hisana y en el mío

\- Es un gran gesto de tu parte Rukia-chan

\- No es nada, yo solo creo que es lo correcto

\- Aun así es un lindo detalle

\- Por cierto también son preciosos estos trajecitos que le has hecho a las niñas, veo que se verán muy tiernas cuando los luzcan

\- Yo también lo creo… aunque Ichigo piensa que son ridículos

Todas rieron

\- A veces mi hermano puede actuar como todo un tonto

\- Descuida Rukia, es solo que él suele ser alérgico a las cosas tiernas, pero hasta él siente una gran adoración por las niñas, ya quedo demostrado en la foto

Masaki y Yuzu volvieron a reír, pero ella solo sonrió, actuaban como si eso en Ichigo fuera algo completamente sorprendente y dado que ellos eran su familia así debía de ser, tal vez ese gesto que la foto remarco solo se debiera al hecho de ver a las bebes, porque ¿qué clase de persona no sentiría ternura en un caso así? Y aunque Ichigo siempre iba por ahí con el ceño fruncido no era una mala persona, solo se debía a eso.

\- Aquí hay otra sorpresa para ti Rukia-chan!

Ese era el señor Isshin entrando con una cuna.

\- ¡Es preciosa!- declaro al verla

\- Tarde un poco en traerla, porque hacía muchos años que estaba guardada y he tenido que limpiarla y mejorarla- explicaba muy orgulloso- era de Yuzu y Karin

\- Te ha quedado estupenda papá

\- Vaya, me has sorprendido amor

Era de color blanco, estaba separada para que cada niña tuviera su espacio, con barrotes que podían bajarse y en cada espacio en la parte de arriba tenían un movible con pequeños chappys, lunas y estrellas, además tenían un velo para cubrir las cunitas, para comodidad de las niñas. Era de tamaño mediano y tenía rueditas en las patas que se podían quitar, gracias a estas el señor Isshin pudo llevar la cuna hasta la habitación.

\- Es sencillamente hermosa- afirmo Rukia sintiendo como se le aguaban los ojos

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado Rukia, pero nada de llorar- le dijo Masaki secándole la traicionera lagrima que se le había escapado, aunque ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos

\- Tu tampoco llores mamá- Yuzu también tenía los ojos humedecidos

\- De acuerdo, tranquilas todas- aunque él también parecía que quería llorar con ellas

\- Tú también deja de llorar viejo loco- dijo entrando Karin- te ves ridículo

\- ¿Dónde está Ichigo?

\- Mmm, creo que fue a caminar por ahí, no se preocupen por él

 _¡Rayos!_ Que horrible se sentía por engañar a esta familia, no podían retrasarlo más, le diría a Ichigo que lo dijeran durante la cena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

\- No es algo que importe Ichigo Kurosaki

\- ¿Cómo demonios saben mi nombre?

Karin había entrado a casa y eso era bueno, porque había evitado que esos tipos que lo tenían capturado no la hubieran atacado a ella. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de esos tipos que lo abordaron para su sorpresa cuando pretendía entrar a casa sujetándolo y golpeándolo en el estómago, luego lo arrastraron hasta una camioneta negra, le cubrieron la cabeza y pusieron en marcha el vehículo, pasado un rato se detuvieron y lo arrastraron sin que supiera a donde y cuando le quitaron la capucha se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un hotel abandonado. Ahora tenía en frente a un tipo alto y delgado de tez blanca, ojos marrones y pelo oscuro peinado hacia atrás, traía puesta una chaqueta negra, pantalones oscuros y una camiseta blanca, además noto un extraño complemento, un collar en forma de cruz.

\- Lo único que nos importa de ti es tu relación con Rukia Kuchiki

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rukia en esto?

\- Tu eres el padre de sus hijas

\- Si, bueno…

\- En el hospital esta su foto familiar junto a las recién nacidas y tu expresión dice claramente que las tres son tuyas

Esa foto…

\- Ni siquiera trates de negarlo

\- ¿Y qué quieren entonces de Rukia y las gemelas?

\- Lo que quiere el jefe de ellas, es que desaparezcan

Ichigo sintió que la furia crecía en su interior

\- Malditos infelices, si les hacen algún tipo de daño…

\- Descuida, por ahora las cosas parecen ir por buen curso para el jefe , así que las tres están a salvo e incluso tú también

\- ¿Quién es tu jefe?

\- Crees que soy tan idiota como para decírtelo. Lo único que tienes que saber es que Rukia está bien como esta, sin contacto con su familia

\- ¿Sin contacto con su familia?

\- No finjas que no lo sabes. Desde hace poco más de un año ella no está en contacto con los Kuchiki y si las cosas siguen así no habrá ningún problema para ellas.

\- Explícate

\- La razón por la que te trajimos aquí es solo para hacerte saber que Rukia no debe buscar a su familia, de lo contrario no garantizo la seguridad de ellas, ni de tu familia, ni la tuya.

\- ¡Malditos!, me están amenazando

\- Solo es una advertencia

\- Si les hacen daño yo…

\- No estás en posición de amenazar Kurosaki, solo encárgate de que Rukia no haga algo estúpido y las cosas estarán bien, ahora te llevaremos amablemente a tu casa y tu actuaras como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, me entiendes

Ichigo solo bufó. No sabía nada de estos tipos ni cuál era su relación con Rukia, pero de ninguna manera pensaba dejar que las lastimaran.

\- Así está bien- sonrió sínicamente- llévenselo- ordeno a sus hombres.

Nuevamente le taparon la cabeza y lo guiaron hasta el auto. Un largo rato después lo dejaban cerca de su casa, no sin antes advertirle que se limitara a obedecer.

No quería preocupar a su familia, así que cuando entro en casa no les dijo nada, solo le pidió a su madre que le dijera donde estaba Rukia.

\- Te has tardado mucho tiempo en tu pasea hijo, pero está bien. Incluso hemos bañado a las niñas. Rukia está en la habitación que era de Yuzu.

\- Gracias mamá

Entro a la habitación sin tocar la puerta y vio a Rukia dormida en la cama con las pequeñas a su lado, ellas tenían puesto esos gorritos ridículos que Rukia les había hecho, mientras que ella a su vez estaba acostada en su dirección como intentando protegerlas incluso en sueños.

 _Protegerlas._

Si eso era lo que debía hacer, habían aparecido en su vida y ahora sabía que tenía que protegerlas pasara lo que pasara, el destino había decidido que ese debía ser ahora su deber. Se acercó a la cama a mirar a las tres chicas que habían cambiado su mundo, tomo una manta de la silla junto a la cama y la puso sobre Rukia que al sentir su tacto se removió inquieta.

\- Ichigo... idiota- incluso en sueños lo regañaba

Pero su tacto de alguna manera la hizo despertar

\- Ichigo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- se levando rápidamente

\- Escuchando como me regañas mientras duermes

\- Eso no es cierto- se cruzó de brazos y soplo levantando su mechón de cabello- ¡tonto!

\- Ahora me lo dices despierta

\- ¡Tonto!- lo miro- ¿Y porque has entrado sin tocar?

\- Bueno es que yo…

\- Eres un pervertido

\- No lo soy

\- Claro que lo eres, de no ser así, no habrías entrado a espiar

\- Yo solo…

\- Bueno no importa, ya que estas aquí, quería decirte que es ideal que hablemos con tus padres esta noche en la cena y les contemos de una vez por todas la verdad, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Decirles la verdad.

\- Si estoy de acuerdo. Después de todo ellos ya reunieron muchas pruebas de nuestros parecidos verdad señorita "Rukia amo las fresas Kuchiki"

\- Eso no fue a propósito. Cretino.

\- De acuerdo lo sé

\- Bien… espero puedas perdonarme por meterte en tantos problemas- dijo sonrojándose y volteando la cabeza, era difícil para una chica tan orgullosa como ella decir un lo siento

\- No hay nada de que disculparse

Se sonrieron y luego apartaron la cabeza como tontos

\- Yo voy a... hacer algo- dijo nervioso rascándose la cabeza

\- Si claro...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos Rukia y yo queremos decirles algo- comenzó Ichigo

Era el momento perfecto para que les aclararan las cosas. Las niñas estaban en las carriolas junto a la mesa mientas ellos degustaban los platillos que con tanto entusiasmo habían preparado Yuzu y Masaki.

\- Si bueno es que Ichigo y yo en realidad… no tenemos una relación… muy normal

\- Si no quieren no es necesario que nos hablen de esto- dijo Masaki

\- Bueno es que esto es importante- insistió Rukia

\- Si, lo que queremos decirles es que no queremos causarles muchos problemas quedándonos aquí, así que lo más conveniente es que dentro de unas semanas Rukia y yo nos mudemos a un apartamento para nosotros

¿Qué? Rukia no podía creer lo que Ichigo estaba diciendo, se suponía que tenían que arreglar el problema no empeorarlo.

Como presintiendo su preocupación Ichigo se volteó a mirarla.

\- Tranquila Rukia

\- No es necesario que se vallan… bueno Ichigo se puede ir, pero mis nietas y Rukia-chan se pueden quedar con nosotros- se quejó Isshin

\- No hay ningún problema en que se queden- también intervino Masaki

\- Lo sé, pero creo nosotros necesitamos estar en… nuestro espacio… entienden- explico Ichigo

\- Pero…- comenzó a quejarse Isshin

\- Sí, creo que es algo comprensible- lo apoyo Karin- déjalos papá, igualmente podrás seguir visitando a tus nietas

\- Pero es que yo…

\- Tranquilo mi amor, si ellos creen que es lo más conveniente entonces hay que apoyarlos- comento Masaki

\- Mamá tiene razón papá, tu podrás seguirlas viendo frecuentemente

\- Está bien- dijo resignado

Luego de eso la cena siguió normal, pero Rukia no podía entender que era lo que planeaba Ichigo haciendo eso y el parecía sentir su tensión porque la miro como diciéndole que tenía sus razones. Se veía muy seguro de si mismo, cuando les dio esa explicación a su familia ¿Qué razones podía tener para seguir con la farsa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo me quedo más largo. _Que bueno_ XD **

**Me comentaban que les parece que la historia va lenta o muy lenta... bueno es que a mi no me gusta poner que las cosas pasen muy rápido, me gusta poner esos detallitos de las interacciones entre los personajes (o eso intento).**

 **Espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Saludos! (n.n)/**


	9. Cambio de planes

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Por que les has dicho eso?

Le reclamaba Rukia en voz baja después de la cena mientras hablaban en la habitación de ella.

\- Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en decirles la verdad de una vez por todas. Ichigo... no quiero seguir metiéndote en problemas. Si es por las niñas no dudes que podrás seguirlas viendo, nos mantendremos en contacto. No quiero que nos convirtamos en una carga para ti.

\- ¿Carga? Ustedes no son un carga para mi

\- No me gusta decirlo, pero claro que lo somos, quizá esto afecte tu trabajo, o quizá tengas una novia con la que quieras tener hijos realmente tuyos...

Se hizo un breve silencio.

\- No tengo novia y en cuanto al trabajo no me preocupa, eso ocurre cuando eres el jefe

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy arquitecto y hace 3 años decidí fundar una empresa llamada "Tensa Zangetsu Company" y realmente nos ha ido muy bien

\- ¿Nos?

\- A mi y a mi equipo, porque eso es lo que somos

\- Me alegro por ti... por ustedes- dijo sonriendo- pero volviendo a esta situación, creo que debemos decir la verdad a tus padres

\- Hasta la tarde de hoy habría estado de acuerdo contigo, pero ahora se que no puedo dejarlas solas

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso por lo económico? Admito que actualmente mi situación financiera no es... la mejor, pero ya conseguiré un trabajo, yo...

\- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con las niñas?

\- Bueno no sería la primera madre en depender de una guardería...

\- ¿Y dejarlas con extraños?

\- Bueno no es algo que me agrade pero... es por conseguir un empleo y proveerlas de lo que necesiten

\- ¿Y que empleo buscarás?

\- Tal vez como secretaria o en un restaurante. Aún no lo se.

\- ¿Que hacías antes?

\- Bueno yo... - se sonrojo- era actriz de teatro

\- ¿Qué?

\- Era actriz de teatro- dijo más fuerte- aunque no lo creas, se estudia para ello- recalco volviendo a bajar la voz

¿Actriz? No se lo esperaba. Pero si era muy falsa actuando... aunque no para sus padres. Además lo decia como si al contarlo los demás reaccionarían como si fuera algo ridículo

\- Si, sé que se estudia para ello. Pero entonces ¿por que no buscas un trabajo de ello?

\- No es algo que se encuentre muy fácilmente... además yo... me he tenido que alejar de ello...

\- ¿Has tenido? Explícate

\- Es una larga historia, que por ahora no deseo contar. ¿Pero aún no me has dicho que te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

\- Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que me ha ocurrido a mi el día de hoy

\- ¿De qué hablas?

No quería preocuparla tampoco a ella. Pero tenia que decirle algo para convencerla de que lo mejor era que ella y las niñas se quedaran con él y además que siguieran manteniendo la idea frente a los demás. Definitivamente no permitiría que les hicieran daño aun teniendo que lidiar con esa pequeña bocona de ojos violeta.

\- Hoy mientras salí a caminar vi a una pareja llevando a su hijo. Ellos se veían felices. No digo que ser madre soltera este mal, pero es una carga pesada para una sola persona y más si estas sola. Ambos sabemos que yo no soy su padre, ni pretendo ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde. No sabes que trabajo conseguir y aparentemente tu carrera esta detenida, estoy seguro de que no quieres separarte de las niñas para tener que salir a trabajar y como estoy seguro de todo eso... también estoy seguro de que yo puedo ayudarte... puedo permitirme apoyarte- ella quería replicar- y como sé que el solo ser mantenida sin hacer nada a cambio va contra las reglas de tu orgullo me ayudarás en casa- de nuevo quería interrumpirlo- y como sé que el solo quedarte a ayudar en casa también va contra tu orgullo te digo que eso solo será hasta que las niñas estén más grandes, lo suficiente como para que tu te sientas cómoda dejándolas al cuidado de otros. Y como se que tu orgullo te impide aceptar mi ayuda, te exijo que te lo tragues.

Rukia se quedo con cara de "O". Quería decirle algo pero se detuvo.

\- Lo tienes todo planeado ¿cierto?- dijo al fin

\- Y no importa lo que digas, no aceptare un no por respuesta ¿me entiendes Rukia Kuchiki?

\- Ichigo Kurosaki- se soplo el mechón de la frente- ¿como te has dado cuenta de mi... situación? ¿es tan obvio?- continuo avergonzada

\- Si te refieres a lo económico, no ha sido por tu apariencia, porque como la doctora Isane nos hizo saber estas en buenas condiciones físicas

\- Tenia que hacerlo por ellas

\- Lo entiendo y te lo reconozco y estoy segura de que ellas te lo agradecerán en el futuro

\- Entonces... ¿es tan obvio el fracaso que soy como madre?

\- ¡No!- le espeto- No lo eres. Si me di cuenta que necesitabas mi ayuda fue cuando descubrí que no tenias en quien más apoyarte, estabas sin familia y amigos-ella lo miro incomoda por sus afirmaciones- y si te hubiera dejado sola me habría sentido como la mayor escoria del mundo

\- Ichigo...

\- Ahora solo quiero que me digas que te tragaras tu maldito orgullo y me permitirás ayudarte

\- Antes que te responda ¿No se te ocurrió que podías ayudarme y decirle a tus padres que en realidad no son sus nietas?

Era razón suficiente la que le había dado el tipo que lo había secuestrado para amenazarlos a ella, a las niñas, a su familia y a él. Ese tipo y su jefe debían seguir creyendo que él era el padre de las niñas para hacerles saber que no estaban solas. Además maldita sea él no quería dejarlas solas. Pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, obviamente todo esto tenía que ver con el distanciamiento con sus padres, no podía preocuparle y que intentara escapar de su lado para según ella "no ser una carga".

\- He reconsiderado las cosas y creo que es bueno que por ahora todos sigan creyendo que son mías

\- Pero tu lo has dicho antes... es peor dejar pasar el tiempo

\- Me he dado cuenta que es mas conveniente que sigamos con esto para que a los demás no les resulte tan raro que ustedes vivan conmigo- como si le importara lo que lo demás pensaran de él

\- De pronto apareciste ante tu familia con una "novia" e hijas ¿y crees que será conveniente que este contigo sin ser realmente una "familia"?

 _!Maldita sea!_ Que lo quemaran vivo si no tenia delante suyo a la mujer más terca y problemática del mundo (al menos de su mundo). Podía haber aceptado agradecida su ayudara, como cualquier chica en peligro, pero no, ella no se lo pondría tan fácil, ella no era así.

\- Será más difícil brindarles mi ayuda si los demás no saben que son mis hijas. Escucha Rukia, quiero ayudarlas y me gustaría que fueras de gran ayuda cooperando con esta idea, así que de la manera mas atenta te repito que te guardes tu orgullo y aceptes lo que te propongo- dijo con fría cordialidad

Ella lo miro por un instante que pareció eterno.

\- Yo... esta bien

\- Me alegra tu decisión

\- Claro- respondió sarcástica- Ahora ¿me dirás cual es nuestra historia?

\- Digamos que te conocí hace unos 11 meses cuando fui a una conferencia en Sendai- era un tiempo adecuado para solventar su historia

\- ¿Realmente estuviste en ese lugar?

\- Si y ahora donde nos quedamos... a sí... nos vimos por primera vez en una comida, tú...

\- Nos conocimos en el teatro luego de que fueras a ver una obra mía recomendada por tus colegas

\- ¿Realmente ofreciste una función en ese lugar?

\- Si. Es curioso que hayamos estado en la misma ciudad al mismo tiempo- ciertamente era algo irónico- Esa fue mi última temporada- agrego con tristeza

\- ¿Qué obra?- la hizo volver al tema principal

\- Romeo y Julieta- sonrió- se que es una historia mundialmente conocida... pero no deja de ser un clásico

\- Shakespeare, de mis autores favoritos

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Claro- sonrió

\- Me alegra saberlo porque después de la función, pediste hablar con Julieta- así que tuvo el protagonico- para decirle/decirme que te encanto mi actuación y querías felicitarme, pero yo no te recibí, eras un admirador más- le saco la lengua burlón- por eso al siguiente día me llevaste un ramo de flores y decidí salir a verte

\- Y me las lanzaste cruelmente a la cara

\- Es que no me gustan las rosas

\- Por eso traía escondida una orquídea... que me recordaba a tus ojos

Sin darse cuenta estaban muy cerca el uno del otro

\- Y fue por ese comentario que accedí a salir contigo

Estaban tan cerca.

Una de las gemelas comenzó a llorar. Rukia se aparto rápida y nerviosamente para acercarse a la pequeña. Ichigo se rasco la cabeza nervioso. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- Parece que alguien tiene un pequeño regalo para mi- dijo ella- no es propio de una dama oler así- rió- Hisaki parece que has hecho despertar también a tu hermana

\- Yo me encargare de ella- intervino Ichigo

\- Seguro, yo calmare a Misaki y Hisaki estará encantada de que le cambies el pañal

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me digas que te parece un gran desafió

\- Bueno no... es solo que...

\- ¿Nunca cambiaste a tus hermanas?

\- No, era muy pequeño para ser de ayuda

\- Entiendo, entonces sostén a Misaki- se la entrego- yo me ocupo de Hisaki

\- Claro- se sintió como un cobarde

\- Mostremosle como se hace nena

Rukia procedió a explicarle como debía de cambiar el pañal y viéndola parecía ser una tarea sencilla

\- No es tan complicado- presumió

\- Me alegra que creas eso porque ahora es Misaki la que necesita un cambio de pañal- le informo

Y para su suerte él también pudo percibir ese curioso olor que emanaba de la niña

\- ¿Crees ser capaz de poder hacerlo?- como si se tratara de una cirugía a corazón abierto

\- Claro- dijo aparentemente seguro de si mismo... aunque por dentro lo veía como una gran desafió

\- Aja!- se burló

Los siguientes 10 minutos quedo evidenciado que no era un hombre muy hábil en ese campo

\- Creí que te parecía muy sencillo

\- Lo es

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No, yo puedo- tenía que lograrlo y cerrarle la boca a esa enana

Siendo más cuidadoso y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo luego de otros cuantos minutos lo logro

\- ¡Lo hicimos princesa!- exclamó orgulloso levantado los brazos sonriendole a Misaki

\- Nada mal- comento Rukia

\- Lo ves, sencillo

Rukia rió, le gustaba escuchar su risa

\- Bien señor excelencia en cambio de pañal- se burlo- te pido que ahora nos des un momento de privacidad a estas damas y a mi para que nos prepapremos para ir a dormir

Les dio un beso a cada una y luego él y Rukia se quedaron mirando un momento.

\- De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Salio del cuarto. La habitación que antes había pertenecido a Yuzu estaba junto a la suya, así que no estaban muy lejos. Ese había sido otro largo día y él no había dormido muy bien por ese incomodo sillón del hospital, aunque si había sentido como Rukia lo cubría con una manta y no había hecho nada para evitar molestarla, recordar eso le hizo sonreír. Se dio una ducha rápida y se disponía a acostarse cuando escucho algo en la otra habitación que lo atrajo. Salio y se quedo junto a la puerta escuchándola cantarle a las gemelas.

Ha nacido un sol  
A partir de hoy  
Que ilumina mi alma  
Eres tu mi tierno amor  
Que abre la esperanza en mi  
siento tu fragilidad mi amor  
Algo que no se entender  
Como enseñarte yo  
A cuidar tu corazón  
A buscar lo que es mejor mi amor  
Mi ángel de amor

Realmente tenía una hermosa voz. Ahora si le parecía creíble su historia del teatro. Luego de un momento escucho como se levantaba para acomodarlas en sus cunas y luego apago la luz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Entiendo que debas seguir las reglas de la familia- decía una menuda mujer de cabello negro y corto con voz triste- pero yo... no puedo aceptarlo

\- Ella labro su propio camino- le respondió él con voz serena, sentado tras su escritorio

\- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- quería romper a llorar, él lo veía en sus ojos, pero aún así estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para impedírselo a si misma- estoy segura de que el honor familiar no es más importante para ti que tus sentimientos

\- Tu más que nadie debes estar segura de eso Hisana- la miro directamente a los ojos dejando a un lado su semblante serio, ella asintió

\- Byakuya, yo estoy segura que ella no...

\- Las pruebas dicen lo contrario- volvió a su tono frío- hemos de estar agradecidos que no se haya hecho publico

\- No me importa nada de eso, es nuestra hija, la conocemos mejor que nadie y sabemos que ella no es culpable

Dicho eso, ella salio de su despacho.

Aunque no lo demostrase a él también le afectaba el sufrimiento de Hisana y su distanciamiento con Rukia. Hisana desconocía la situación y las circunstancias en que se encontraba Rukia. La traición era algo que no se podía permitir en la familia Kuchiki. Sin embargo ella era su hija.

Regreso la mirada a los documentos que Renji le había enviado.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ese hombre era el padre se sus nietas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una divertida semana en compañía de la familia Kurosaki. Se había establecido una especie de rutina en la que por las mañanas Masaki estaba en su compañía ayudándola y dándole consejos de las niñas, por las tardes llegaban las hermanas de Ichigo a mimar a las niñas, se llevaba muy bien con Yuzu e incluso había establecido una gran relación con Karin la que parecía ser la mas seria de la familia y que le era de gran ayuda junto a Ichigo cuando el señor Isshin hacia una de sus locuras como querer llevar a las niñas a jugar fútbol. Pero la pieza más importante había sido Ichigo que contándole de su periodo de vacaciones había podido estar con ella básicamente en todo momento. Esa familia era tan diferente a la suya, podía decir que ellos era muy alegres y ruidosos mientras que su familia solía ser muy seria y sin embargo si algo tenían en común era que ellos se querían tanto entre ellos como ella quería a sus padres y viceversa.

Hisaki y Misaki cada día estaban más fuertes y estaban desarrollando una clara cercanía con Ichigo. Era como si ellas sintieran que podían estar seguras a su lado. Rukia se intentaba convencer que dejar que ese lazo se estableciera no era algo negativo porque aunque Ichigo no era realmente su padre estaría con ellas mucho tiempo y con ella en su extraña relación.

Era lunes por la noche y ella se encontraba sentada en la mecedora durmiendo a las niñas mientras les cantaba la canción que antaño le había cantado su madre a ella. Algún día sin duda ella conocería a sus nietas, pensó con nostalgia.

Ichigo entro en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto

\- Mañana volveré a Kioto- donde le había contado que se encontraba su empresa

\- ¿Entonces nos iremos mañana?- aún no había arreglado nada

\- No, iré solo yo. Es para preparar mi departamento para cuando ustedes estén ahí, que será dentro de dos días. ¿Esta bien?

\- Claro, comenzaré a preparar nuestras cosas mañana mismo. ¿Ya les has avisado a tus padres?

Pronto estarían solo ellos, eso la inquietaba, él la inquietaba.

\- Si hace un momento. Mamá lo acepto tranquila, pero papá- hizo cara de molesto- la vieja cabra se puso a llorar como idiota

\- Me ha pedido que te bote de aquí y que me quede- el bufó indignado- Es que las quiere mucho

\- Pero no son suyas

Se miraron significativamente

\- Volveré por ustedes, para que nos vallamos juntos- le informo

Se despidió de ella y les dio un beso a cada niña.

Era algo tan extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin embargo sentía que las cosas estaban bien y como si todo fuera de lo más normal.

\- Niñas, será mejor que se dejen mimar por todos aquí porque las extrañarán- sonrió a sus hijas pensando en el señor Isshin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Inoue- hablaba Ichigo por teléfono- si, he adelantado mi regreso, mañana estaré allí, espero que estés en mi departamento a esa hora

\- Claro que si Kurosaki-kun- respondió con una voz extraña

\- Gracias- colgó

Tenía que preparar las cosas para que Rukia y las niñas se instalarán y se sintieran cómodas. No entendía el porque pero estaba increíblemente feliz de saber que ellas estarían a su lado de ahora en adelante y por un tiempo indefinido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí otro capitulo.**

 **Gracias por dejar sus comentarios y seguir esta loca historia XD Además de darme consejos y criticas, me motivan. :D**

 **La canción que le canta Rukia a las niñas es de Belinda (una cantanteme mexicana) salio en una telenovela de hace mucho tiempo, si son de México seguro la recuerdan: Amigos x Siempre. En realidad no me gustaba esa telenovela pero a mi hermana sí y hace poco estaba escuchando esa música y me gusto la idea de ponerla.**

 **Las ciudades que salen las seleccione al azar. Me decidí por que Rukia fuera actriz para fines de la historia, estaba entre eso y que fuera periodista. Gracias por sus sugerencias a la chica que comento.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Saludos!. \\(n.n)/**


	10. ¿La de la mala suerte?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Gracias por haber venido tan tarde Inoue- saludaba Ichigo a su voluptuosa amiga- espero no haya interrumpido algún compromiso que tuvieras

Hacia apenas una hora había regresado a su departamento y estaba agotado.

\- No, esta bien Kurosak-kun- parecía nerviosa- y... ¿para qué me has llamado?

\- Es que eres la persona que necesito

\- ¿Qué... qué?

\- Espero no estar interrumpiendo ninguna relación que tengas ahora, pero es que yo te necesito

\- ¿Me...me...necesitas?- por alguna extraña razón ella estaba sonrojada

\- Si, así que espero pueda estar conmigo en esto

\- Claro... claro que si- dijo entrecortadamente

\- Si, verás, como tu eres diseñadora de interiores

Su expresión cambio drásticamente

\- ¿Para que me necesitas Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto confusa

\- Se que no suelo hablar de mi vida privada con ustedes mis compañeros pero es que yo...

\- No temas decirlo yo... estaría encantada de serte de ayuda Kurosaki-kun- ahora parecía más serena

\- Pues me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo. Ahora esto es algo extraño de decir pero quiero pedirte...

\- ¿Pedirme...?- se alejo de él, nerviosa y... ¿avergonzada?

\- Si, pedirte que si puedes preparar dos habitaciones de mi departamento

\- Claro. ¿Para... para qué?- dándose cuenta de que quizá había cometido una imprudencia continúo- No quiero parecer entrometida pero esto me será de ayuda sobre como proceder en su arreglo

\- Pues te seré sincero- suspiro- Este jueves vendrá a vivir conmigo mi...- se sentía raro decirlo- novia

Ella pareció sorprendida y luego su mirada se volvió confusa

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- Si. Sé que es algo sorpresivo hablar de mi novia porque nunca les he hablado de ella...

\- No... no te preocupes, lo que ocurra en... tu vida privada... no tiene porque ser de mi incumbencia- dijo apartando la mirada

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si... lo siento- volvio a mirarlo ahora sonriendo- ¿me pediste que arreglara dos habitaciones?

\- Si. Verás... vendrán a vivir con nosotros también nuestras... nuestras hijas

\- ¿Hijas?

Su mirada parecía haberse vuelto... ¿triste?

\- No sabia que tenias hijas Kurosaki-kun- _yo tampoco_ quiso decir

\- Se que es algo sorpresivo

\- No, te repito que no te preocupes, es tu vida y me agrada el poder ayudarte Kurosaki-kun- le sonrió

Orihime Inoue era una compañera de trabajo en "Tensa Zanguestsu Company" ella y Tatsuki Arisawa eran diseñadoras de interiores, pero como Tatsuki tenía un carácter fuerte, la sola idea de contarle lo de Rukia y las niñas a ella le resultaba negativa porque le haría muchas preguntas a las que por supuesto no debía ni quería contestar, aunque después se lo tendría que decir de todos modos, por eso había decidido llamar a Inoue que siempre era amable con todos y además aunque la conocía desde un tiempo relativamente corto parecía ser alguien discreta.

\- Bueno, pues me alegra contar contigo, como eres una excelente decoradora de interiores no creo que tengas muchos problemas en hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Ah! y sobre el tiempo ¿tienes alguna otra relación de trabajo pendiente que te dificulte esta?- esperaba que no estuviera tan ocupada, porque de ser así tendría que recurrir a Tatsuki- aunque de ser o no ser así no dudes que voy a pagarte por lo correspondiente

\- Por ahora para los otros trabajos que tengo, hay el suficiente tiempo- parecía cabizbaja

\- Perfecto. ¿Algo que quieras preguntarme?

\- Claro ¿Hay algún detalle que les guste a las niñas?

\- Ellas aún no desarrollan gustos propios

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Pues es que ellas son gemelas recién nacidas- sonrió al recordarlas

\- ¿Gemelas recien nacidas?

\- Sí, son Hisaki y Misaki

\- Debes estar orgulloso Kurosaki-kun

\- Lo estoy- sonrió- En cuanto a algún detalle que puedas incluir en su cuarto- medito sobre lo que le vendría bien al cuarto de las niñas- no hay duda de que sería sobre ese conejo ridículo que tiene a patos por enemigos

\- ¿Chappy?

\- Si, ese- le señalo victorioso de que ella supiera su nombre- ¿te gusta?

\- En realidad ahora no, pero cuando era niña me gustaba verlo- de niña era lo correcto, no de adulta como a Rukia- y tengo entendido que aún ahora sigue vigente

Así que en tanto tiempo nadie había protestado para que eliminaran a esa cosa de la faz de la tierra y le hicieran un bien a la humanidad.

\- Pues que bueno que lo conozcas, así no te resultara difícil usarlo de decoración.

\- ¿Y para... ella?- agradeció que no cuestionase el porque había que prepararle una habitación a ella siendo que eran pareja

\- A Rukia le encanta el color lavanda, las orquídeas, el teatro... y ese conejo- se sorprendió de cuanto sabia de ella en tan pocos días de conocerla- espero que eso te sirva

\- ¿Entonces ella se llama Rukia?

\- Si, Rukia Kuchiki

\- ¿Kuchiki?

\- Si, ¿te suena de algo?

\- Por el momento no puedo recordar, pero sé que lo he escuchado antes

\- No es un apellido común- dijo pensativo- no quiero presionarte- continúo volviendo al tema principal- pero ellas vendrán a vivir conmigo en menos de una semana así que te pido que comiences desde mañana mismo

\- Claro que sí Kurosaki-kun- se quedaron en silencio- bueno yo creo que es mejor que me vaya

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- aunque estaba agotado y no tenía deseos de volver a salir, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella ya que la había hecho salir tan tarde

\- No, no, no. Gracias por preocuparte Kurosaki-kun pero puedo tomar un taxi.

\- De acuerdo- que bueno que contaba con esa salida

Se despidieron y una vez ella se fue, Ichigo procedió a ducharse y a cenar la comida rápida que habia pasado a comprar en el trayecto hasta su departamento. Se dio cuenta mientras cenaba ahora que Rukia y las niñas habían en su vida cuan solo estaba en ese departamento, era grande y de 3 habitaciones para cuando su familia lo visitase, que aunque no era muy a menudo lo hacían. Pero pronto las tendría junto a él... a las tres. Esa noche se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inoue Orihime iba caminando sin rumbo luego de salir del apartamento de Ichigo, aun con las lagrimas cubriendo sus mejillas. No sabía como había sido capaz de haber soportado tanto tiempo el contener las lagrimas que ahora volvían a fluir de sus ojos, por suerte era de noche y nadie lo notaria.

Desde que lo conoció cuando entro a trabajar a "Tensa Zanguetsu Company" hacia año y medio, se había perdido en sus ojos, con el tiempo y mirándolo desde lejos se había enamorado de él y esperaba que algún día Ichigo pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos... pero ahora sabía que eso no ocurriría porque esa noche pensando que él le había llamado porque quería su compañía, había resultado ser la más cruel y él ni siquiera lo sabia. Tenía una novia e hijas. Aunque el hecho de que le pidiera preparar una habitación aparte para ella le había supuesto una pequeña pizca de esperanza, en su interior sabía que no podía interferir en eso, no como esa otra vez...

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que al cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta que un carro se acercaba a ella. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en un segundo estaba petrificada pensando que era su fin y al siguiente se encontraba en los brazos de un hombre.

\- Mujer ¿te encuentras bien?

Alzo la vista para encontrarse entre los brazos de un hombre de estatura baja y constitución delgada sus ojos parecian ser de color verde y piel pálida que la miraba con gesto inexpresivo - Yo... yo

\- Si puedes tartamudear seguro que solo estas aturdida pero es obvio que te encuentras bien- dijo con voz neutra

\- Gra... gracias

\- Mujer, en vista de que te encuentras bien deberías dejar de tartamudear

Se incorporo limpiándose presurosamente las lagrimas que aún rondaban sus mejillas y le sonrió

\- Tienes razón, no me ha pasado nada serio. Me llamo Orihime Inoue- se presento

\- Mi nombre es Ulquiorra

\- Mucho gusto- lo saludo con una leve reverencia- y muchas gracias por haberme salvado Ulquiorra-kun

\- No me llames así. Y no deberías dar tan fácilmente tu nombre a extraños

\- Lo siento Ulquiorra-kun... es decir lo siento, pero por como has salvado, a mí, a una desconocida para mí tu no eres alguien que me parezca sospechoso- le sonrió- además tú también me has dado tu nombre

El pareció perder la fría postura por un misero instante.

\- Olvídalo- comenzó a alejarse- Deberías ser más cuidadosa sobre por donde caminas, ahora mismo podrías estar embarrada en el pavimento por tu torpeza

Puso cara de "O" ante la poca sutileza con que le recalco la verdad de los hechos. Aunque claro que él no sabía la razón de su llanto. De pronto el se detuvo y volteo a mirarla.

\- Desconozco la razón de tus lagrimas- lo había notado- pero te diré que los sentimientos de amor no existen en la realidad. Eso es sólo una estupidez humana

\- No puedes creer realmente eso Ulquiorra-kun... Ulquiorra, el amor es algo que se lleva dentro- explico pensando en Ichigo

\- Eso a lo que llamas amor es sólo una invención de los seres humanos. Es sólo un reflejo para huir del miedo y la desesperación

\- Pero...

\- Me voy, no creo que nos volvamos a ver, mujer.

Sin darle tiempo a despedirse desapareció de su vista en la oscuridad de la noche. Aunque él tuviera razón y quizá nunca lo volviera a ver, era extraño dado que era un desconocido pero la idea de no volver a verlo nunca, le resultaba triste. Él le había salvado la vida y aunque ya no pudiera hacer nada para que Ichigo correspondiese su amor, tendría que sentirse feliz por él y su recién formada familia. Por su parte ella tenía que ver lo que el destino tenía guardado para si misma, Ulquiorra sin saberlo y aún sin creer en algo como el amor le había dado la oportunidad de continuar viviendo y volver a creer. Se limpio nuevamente los ojos y con paso decidido se dirigió a tomar un taxi para llegar a casa, al día siguiente no se comportaría como una mujer desdichada por su amor perdido, tenía que poner empeño en su trabajo por un amigo. Eso era lo que Ichigo era para ella: un amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo estaba completamente feliz con el resultado de ambas habitaciones, le había agradecido mucho a Orihime por su ayuda. Ya quería ver la expresión de Rukia cuando las viese. En esos momentos se encontraban viajando en carro de regreso a su departamento, llegarían un poco tarde por culpa de su molesto e irritante padre que no paraba de pedirle a Rukia que corriera a Ichigo de una patada cual perro y se quedase junto a las niñas a vivir con él y su madre. La vieja cabra había resultado ser una molestia, a pesar de que Yuzu e incluso Karin habían tratado de razonar con él, este no cedió, pero por suerte su madre lo había convencido de dejarlos marchar. Entonces el viejo resignado a que no tendría a sus nietas cerca de él, había sacado su cámara fotográfica, porque se rehusaba a adaptarse a la tecnología y les había hecho esperar más tiempo a propósito mientras tomaba varias fotos de las niñas en compañía de todos y principalmente de él, para retener "momentos mágicos" con sus nietas.

Así que luego de una larga y bochornosa despedida al fin pudo llevarse a Rukia y a las niñas consigo. Ellas venían en la parte de atrás

\- Espero que en esta ocasión no conduzcas como todo un gran neandertal

\- No conducía como un neandertal, solo iba los suficientemente rápido para llegar al hospital

\- Si claro- se burló- si casi chocamos

\- Tonterías

\- Pero veo que cuando no estas bajo presión tu bruto interior se controla- se mofó

\- Jaja, muy graciosa

\- Bueno niñas- les hablo a las pequeñas que iban despiertas mirando y moviendo sus manitas y piecitos sin preocupaciones- parece ser que este si será un viaje tranquilo a diferencia de la primera vez que este sujeto nos llevo a pasear- les acaricio las caritas

\- Las sacaré a pasear muy seguido- explico- como aún tengo unos días de vacaciones podre estar con ustedes para que quedamos acomodarnos

\- Ichigo...

\- No intentes detenerme de ayudarte nuevamente- le espetó- como decía, mi departamento es grande, así que estoy seguro que se sentirán muy cómodas. Ya lo verán cuando lleguemos.

El transcurso en el auto era tranquilo, se detuvieron en un restaurante en vista de que las niñas necesitaban un cambio de pañal y el auto no resultaba cómodo para el proceso. Les informaron que en los baños de mujeres había de esas mesitas especiales para cambiar el pañal a los bebés, pero Ichigo no podía entrar ahí, así que Rukia se las apaño sola para lograrlo con las dos, el se quedo esperando fuera. Momentos después Rukia salia del servicio con las niñas en la carriola platicando con una anciana.

\- Sus hijas son preciosas- le decía- ¡oh! él debe de ser el padre- lo señalo- se nota el parecido a pesar de que son muy pequeñas

\- Si, gracias- respondió Rukia

\- Bueno, espero que les vaya muy bien, cuiden de estas pequeñas- les sonrió a las niñas

\- Claro, gracias- respondió Ichigo

La anciana se alejo.

\- Es un hecho oficial que todos les encuentran parecido contigo Ichigo- le señalo ella

\- Si bueno, ya conoces mi postura al respecto Rukia

\- Si, lo sé- se volvió a las niñas pensativa

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es solo que algún día quizá me gustaría conocer al verdadero padre de las niñas

La sola idea de que un hombre apareciera y reclamará ser el verdadero padre de las gemelas y quisiera arrebatar a las tres de su lado era algo que le hacia sentir una creciente furia interior. _Mías_. Esa palabra emergio de las profundidades de su ser. ¿Suyas? Con cada momento que había pasado a su lado, desde el nacimiento, sin duda habían hecho que en su interior poco a poco se guardará un cariño hacia ellas, que era lógico, porque era propio de los humanos crear lazos, pero sabía que en realidad ellas no estarían con él por siempre, en algún momento tendría que dejarlas ir. No era realmente el novio de Rukia y aunque todos creyeran lo contrario, tampoco era el padre de las gemelas. Pero ese hombre estaba por ahi, en algún lugar del planeta y en vista de que Rukia había acudido a una clinica de inseminación existia la posibilidad de que ese hombre se presentase a reclamar su esperma, ¿qué clase de hombre sería? quizá alguno que solo acudio por dinero o a un hombre que desease mucho tener hijos con su pareja. Por otro lado aún no sabia porque Rukia había decidido tener hijos por su cuenta. Pero eso junto al hecho de que quisiera conocer a ese hombre no era de su incumbencia.

\- Es solo que- continúo- estoy segura de que algún dia Hisaki y Misaki me preguntaran por él y me sentiré como una imbécil de contarles la verdad, estoy segura que ningún niño desea saber que su madre no tiene idea de quien es su padre y menos enterarse que su concepción no fue "normal"

\- Rukia- se hincó junto a ella y las gemelas- desconozco la razón por la que quisiste tenerlas sola, pero lo que debes de saber es que en efecto quisiste tenerlas, es decir, las quieres y en los próximos años se los demostrarás, estoy seguro de que ellas valorarán eso por sobre todo. Y si ellas necesitan un padre que las reprenda o que aleje a todos los idiotas que quieran acercarseles no dudes que ahi estaré.

\- Gracias- dijo sonriendo- no sabía que pudieras decir esa clase de palabras- se mofó volviendo a ser la de costumbre

\- Si bueno, ya sabes, no me gusta presumir

\- Tonto

\- Enana

\- ¿Cómo me llasmaste?- pregunto indiganda

\- E-na-na!- repitio burlón

\- No soy enana, es solo que tú eres demasiado enorme- se burló y le dio un manotazo en el brazo- ¡zanahoria!- agregó

\- ¿Zanahoria?, sabes que ese es el color de cabello de las niñas- se acerco a ellas

\- Si, pero ella se ven hermosas con ese tono de cabello, parecen dos lindos pares de mandarinas, tu eres una zanahoria

\- ¡Enana!

\- ¡Zanahoria!

\- Si van a seguir esta discusión espero que se hagan a un lado porque la gente tiene que pasar a los baños- los interrumpio una mujer rechoncha de intendecia- y por cierto este tipo parece ser una muy sana zanahoria- la mujer se acerco peligrosamente a él

\- ¡Nos vamos!- sentencio Rukia empujandolo y salvandolo de la mujer

\- Me llamo Kyrio...- grito a sus espaldas

Rukia volteó a fulminarla con la mirada, sin explicarse el porque ese gesto le dio gusto a Ichigo

\- Búsquemos una mesa- cambio de tema Ichigo

\- ¿Comeremos aquí?

\- Si, creo que es conveniente, porque llegaremos muy cansados.

\- De acuerdo, además tengo que darles de comer a las niñas- informó

\- Bien

Por suerte en ese restaurante las mesas estaban separadas por una especie de pared que permitia que los clientes tuvieran algo de privacidad. Una vez la camaera tomo su orden y les dijo que estaría lista en unos minutos Rukia procedio a sacar una mantita de la pañalera

\- Ichigo... - dijo nerviosa- tengo que amamantarlas pero es algo vergonzoso

\- Lo siento... no es mi intención incomodar

Aparto la mirada sonrojado, era obvio que ella tenía que sacar sus pechos

\- Ichigo...

\- ¿Qué ocurré?- pregunto aún mirando a otro lado

\- Tengo a Misaki de un lado, pero ¿podrías pasarme a Hisaki?, no logro alcanzarla

\- Claro... pero es posible tenga que mirar ¿esta bien?

\- Si

Con gran incomodad, volteó primero a la carriola para sacar a la pequeña, luego dio vuelta para entregarsela, en el trayecto y sin que fuera su intención diviso solo su pecho derecho pues Misaki ya estaba en el otro. Una vez se la entrego, volvio rápidamente a su asiento frente a ella en la mesa y miro hacio otro lado con el sonrojo cubriendole las mejillas, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en sus pechos, no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, _perfectos_ , no era el momento de desearla ni de pensar en esas cosas, no cabia duda que era un perbertido.

\- Ahora ¿podrías podrías cubrirnos con las mantitas?

\- Claro

Por suerte ya las pequeñas cubrian ambos pechos, dejandolos ocultos a sus perbertidos pensamientos. Con habilidosa destreza Rukia había acomodado a las gemelas a sus lados, era increible como las mujeres se las apañaban para esto. Ponerles la mantita fue sencillo. La camarera volvio con sus platillos, los dejo y se fue.

\- Esperaré- no quería ser grosero comenzando a comer primero, aunque estuviera hambriento

\- Claro

Se miraron y ambos sonrieron. El quitarle a las niñas una vez ellas hubieron terminaron también fue un momento algo incómodo principalmente porque sus ojos volvieron a toparse con sus pechos. Ahora no dejaría de recordarlos. Luego Rukia le entrego a Misaki para hacerla eructar mientras ella hacia lo propio con Hisaki. Comieron en silecio, pero no era un silencio incómodo.

Llegaron cerca de las 11:00 pm y solo querían dormir porque en el transcurso de la noche las gemelas despertarían reclamando atención. Así que Rukia tan agotada como estaba no pudo ver bien la decoración del cuarto, las gemelas se quedaron con ella en la habitación, acomodaron las almohadas de tal manera para que ellas no cayeran y se acomodaron de costado en la cama. Todos se dispuesieron a dormir, después de un gran largo día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me he tardado un poco en subir este capítulo, pero aquí esta XD**

 **Gracias por hacerme ver los errores ortográficos que he tenido, espero mejorar ese aspecto. :D**

 **Como pudieron leer, hubo toques de UlquiHime, espero no les moleste esta pareja, la verdad me es indiferente con quien se quede Orihime, mientras no sea con Ichigo lol. Aunque el último manga me puso un poco triste (quienes lo siguen, entenderán) Pero: Viva el IR \\(*o*)/**

 **Saludos!**


	11. Sucesor

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

El anterior, había sido un día muy agotador, por la noche había tenido que ver su sueño interrumpido para ocuparse de las gemelas y ahora la luz que se filtraba por la ventana resultaba ser una molestia, no quería despertar, quería seguir durmiendo. Con mucha dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos. Por la noche no se había detenido a admirar la habitación en que se encontraba, pero ahora no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que le rodeaba. La paredes estaban pintadas de color lavanda y tenían dibujadas orquídeas, era simplemente hermoso.

\- Me alegra que te guste- Ichigo se encontraba recargado en la puerta mirándola, solo traía puestos unos pantalones, su pecho era amplio y musculoso, le dieron ganas de tocarlo para comprobar si era tan firme como parecía. _¿Qué?_. Debía ser el cansancio lo que le hacia desear eso

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo levantándose, él la miro nervioso, entonces recordó que solo traía puesta una larga playera que apenas le cubría las piernas, además... no traía sostén. Sintiendo el sonrojo acudir a sus mejillas volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas- eres un pervertido ¿como es que has entrado sin tocar la puerta? y así- le señalo su semi-desnudes

\- ¡No soy un pervertido!- se defendió- solo vine a ver como estaban, además se me paso por alto que no traía puesta una playera, pero descuida me iré a cambiar- explico falsamente molesto- ¡enana!

\- ¡Zanahoria!- rió Rukia, olvidando el incidente y también dirigiéndose a poner algo más de ropa- ¡el cuarto esta hermoso!- grito para que él la escuchara- gracias por haberlo decorado

\- No la he pintado yo, ha sido una compañera de la empresa, se llama Inoue Orihime- aclaró volviendo a la habitación ya con una playera azul puesta, aunque esta se amoldaba perfectamente a sus músculos

\- Ya veo, ya se me hacía raro que tú pudieras hacer algo tan bello- se mofó- me gustaría conocer a esa tal Inoue para felicitarla por su excelente diseño y para agradecérselo

\- Claro, te la presentaré cuando haya oportunidad. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ante su asentimiento, él la ayudo a acomodar las almohadas para evitar que las gemelas pudieran caer mientras no se les veía, luego la dirigió hasta la pequeña cocina del departamento. Rukia preparo el desayuno recibiendo los halagos de Ichigo por lo delicioso de la comida. Desde niña solía bajar a la cocina para observar a Kirio, la cocinera, le gustaba ver como hacia tan deliciosos platillos para la familia. Como ella siempre trataba de ayudar así fuera la tarea más pequeña con el tiempo Kirio le había enseñado a cocinar. La extrañaba.

\- Ahora es momento de que vayamos a ver el cuarto de las gemelas

\- Creí que dormirían conmigo

\- Este departamento cuenta con tres habitaciones, así que creí conveniente que ellas tuvieran su espacio

\- Pero Ichigo...

\- Nada de peros, ahora vamos a verla y si no te convence la idea de que duerman en otra habitación, entonces dormirán contigo ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo

\- Bien. Vamos

Rukia quedo sorprendida ante la ternura de la habitación, tres de las paredes estaban pintadas con lineas verticales blancas y rosas, una era la que tenía la ventana, en la cuarta pared estaba dibujado un hermoso paisaje donde había varios conejos saltando felices. Chappys, sonrió. En una esquina cerca de la ventana se encontraba la mecedora que le habia dado Masaki, la habían traído antes por separado junto a la cuna doble, que se encontraba cerca de la pared del paisaje, además Ichigo había instalado una de esas mesitas especiales para cambiar bebés color rosa, era grande para que pudieran estar a gusto ambas niñas, había dos lindos roperos, eran blancos y con los cajones de colores, uno los tenía de color lila y el otro de color coral, uno para cada gemela, además había otro mueble donde estaban acomodadas cosas necesarias de bebé como pañales, cremas, talco y otras cosas. Aunque la habitación no era muy grande, se encontraba bien distribuida, tendría que darle una gran felicitación a esa tal Inoue Orihime. No cabía duda de que sentía una gran alegría al ver ese cuarto... pero luego...

\- Es demasiado

\- No- le respondió él

\- Pero Ichigo...- se volteó a mirarlo

\- Esto si es demasiado- traía en brazos un enorme peluche de Chappy, que sentó en la mecedora- es difícil de creer que se hayan atrevido a diseñar a este peludo en tamaño monstruo

Ella rió

\- Es precioso- se acerco a abrazar al chappy gigante- gracias

\- Bueno en realidad este fue un obsequio de Inoue para ustedes, ¿enserio crees que yo compraría esa cosa?- señalo al conejo acusadoramente

\- Entonces tengo mucho que agradecerle a Inoue

\- Claro

\- Ichigo con todos estos cambios que has hecho debo preguntar ¿este departamento es tuyo?

\- Sí, lo es. Es más conveniente que estarlo rentando.

Así que en efecto su compañía iba en ascenso. Interiormente se sintió orgullosa por él.

El resto del día Rukia estuvo guardando sus pertenecías en el armario de su habitación y con ayuda de Ichigo guardo las cosas de las gemelas mientras se turnaban para cuidarlas. Por la tarde y en vista de que no contaba con Masaki para ayudarla era necesaria la ayuda de Ichigo para bañarlas.

\- Aun soy algo temerosa de hacerlo yo sola con ambas, así que cuento con tu ayuda

\- No olvides que ya logre lo del pañal. Puedo con esto- se jacto

\- Aja!

Al cabo de poco más de una hora los dos estaban empapados y riendo como tontos.

\- Lo ves, no fue tan difícil- decía Ichigo con una toalla sobre sus hombros

\- Pareces perro mojado- se rió ella

\- Muy graciosa, ¡enana!

\- ¡Zanahoria!

Entre ellos se estaba desarrollando una especie de amistad que ni ella entendía, generalmente no insultaba a las personas y solía ser educada y respetuosa, quizá se comportara de una manera un tanto más liberal con su amigo Renji, pero ni siquiera con él actuaba como con Ichigo. Él era capaz de hacerla rabiar y al instante siguiente hacerla reír. Lo estaba llegando a apreciar más de lo que debería, eso podía ser peligroso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Cada vez esta más cerca el momento de mi retiro- explicaba un anciano con el entrecejo fruncido que realzaba el gesto rígido y severo de su rostro- Esta empresa que ha pertenecido a la familia Kuchiki desde hace más de 100 años debe continuar su legado. Es por ello que debo de elegir a la persona adecuada para ser mi sucesor. Quien tome el mando de la empresa debe ser alguien lo suficientemente sabio e inteligente para hacerla seguir siendo tan prospera como lo es ahora. Byakuya, Tsukishima, ustedes son mis nietos y por ende debo elegir entre alguno de los dos al próximo presidente de la compañía.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted abuelo, sé que elegirá entre nosotros al adecuado- dijo un hombre delgado y alto de pelo negro despeinado con ojos marrones claros, también tenía una cicatriz que iba al lado izquierdo de su ojo y llega a su frente.

\- En efecto Tsukishima. Es una lástima que ninguno de sus padres vaya a ocupar el puesto pero sé que como accionista mayoritario a quien elija de ustedes sabrá guiar a la empresa. Además es importante continuar no solo con el legado de la empresa, sino también con el legado familiar, nuestra familia tiene incluso más tiempo de existencia que la empresa y se remonta a muchos siglos atrás. Es deber de sus hijos continuar con ello. Pero Byakuya tu hija...

\- Abuelo, se lo que opina de mi hija. Rukia ha labrado su propio camino y desde hace ya un tiempo considerable no he mantenido contacto con ella en lo más mínimo.

\- Huyo como un ratón, después de lo que pretendía hacer a la empresa debería estar agradecida de que no hayan intervenido las autoridades. Sea donde sea que este espero que no vuelva, no quiero más deshonor en esta familia

Ginrei Kuchiki era un hombre estrictamente severo y apegando a las normas sociales que él consideraba honorables y dignas. Era por eso que aún no le había perdonado que se casara con Hisana.

\- Debe ser a causa de esa esposa tuya

Byakuya se levanto bruscamente.

\- Lo respeto por ser mi abuelo y el líder de la familia, pero no seguiré aceptando que insulte a la mujer que amo. Por otro lado lo que Rukia ha hecho es imperdonable pero eso lamentablemente es una responsabilidad que solo le corresponde a ella

\- En todo caso aunque no hubiera hecho nada, la presidencia de la empresa jamás habría pasado a manos de una mujer y si esa no es razón suficiente basta con ver en lo que quiso convertirse, una simple actriz de pacotilla- dijo de manera arrogante y despectiva

\- No la juzgo por haber decidido estudiar lo que quiso puesto que es lo que le gusta, jamás la habría obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera- la defendió Byakuya actuando sereno y controlado al escuchar tantos insultos hacia Rukia que sin importar lo que hiciera siempre sería su hija- así que le pido que respete eso, pero no puedo hacer nada con respecto a lo otro que aparentemente pretendía hacer a la empresa

\- Hmp!No importa a quien de los dos deje la presidencia porque el próximo sucesor será tu hijo Tsukishima, Ulquiorra

\- Lo sé abuelo y por eso me encargare de guiarlo para que él también continué llevando a la empresa con prosperidad

\- Me alegra saber eso porque probablemente ya no estaré aquí para verlo. Aclararé que lo que pretendía hacer tu hija no tiene importancia en quien elegiré como mi sucesor, Byakuya, Tsukishima aunque ya conozco sus habilidades y su capacidad en los próximos meses los estaré observando detalladamente.

Con eso dio por terminada la reunión y los hizo salir de su oficina. Byakuya se dirigía a la suya caminando sereno y frío, pareciera que a pesar de los mordaces insultos que Ginrei Kuchiki había lanzado contra su familia no le hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo

\- He escuchado que te has convertido en abuelo Byakuya. Felicidades primo- lo abordo a poco de llegar a su oficina

\- No sé de que hablas Tsukishima

\- Claro, has dejado de tener contacto con tu hija desde hace mucho, así que es probable que ni te hayas enterado que estuvo embarazada

\- Sigo sin saber de que hablas- siguió avanzando

\- Por lo visto tu hija sigue con la intensión de traer mas vergüenza a esta familia- Byakuya se detuvo

\- Tsukishima, el abuelo ya ha dejado en claro que lo que haya hecho Rukia no interferirá en su decisión- lo miro despectivamente para luego cerrar los ojos- Te hago saber que no es digno de alguien que aspira a la presidencia de esta compañía comportarse como una secretaria cotilla que quiere estar divulgando cualquier patraña que escucha.

Sin decir nada más se alejo dejando a Tsukishima con una mirada de molestia e indignación.

\- Sigue actuando tan orgulloso como quieras, al final la presidencia será mía querido primo- murmuro Tsukishima furioso

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Así que ya se lo has hecho saber

\- Si, pero el enterarse que su hija lo ha hecho abuelo sin decirle no le ha hecho cambiar en lo mas mínimo su orgulloso rostro

\- Es típico de él- dijo sin darle importancia

\- Quedará humillado en cuando se me nombre como nuevo presidente de la Compañía

\- Será todo un espectáculo ver a Kuchiki Byakuya golpeado en su orgullo... nuevamente

Ambos hombres rieron, recordando lo ocurrido hacia meses con Kuchiki Rukia

\- Su legado ya no continuara no solo con la desaparición de su hija sino con la sucesión de la empresa

\- El viejo ya ha dejado en claro que el próximo presidente, luego de mi claro, será Ulquiorra

\- Las cosas no podrían pintar mejor para ti

\- Me desagrada que Ulquiorra guarde un gran parecido con Byakuya siendo que es mi hijo

\- Eso has dejado ver a lo largo de los años con tu "cariño" hacia él

Con la muerte de su esposa Harribel cuando Ulquiorra era apenas un bebé, la relación con su hijo se podía describir como "lejana"

\- Tonterías. Es lo único bien que hizo Harribel, dejarme un hijo varón

\- Nunca cambiarás

\- Me conoces mejor que nadie

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- De alguna manera Tsukishima lo sabe- comunicaba Byakuya

\- No me explico como es que se habrá enterado

\- Lo más lógico a pensar es que al igual que nosotros él le haya estado siguiendo la pista a Rukia

\- Entiendo que usted me haya encomendado buscarla porque es su hija y mi amiga, pero no comprendo que razones pueda tener él para saber de Rukia

\- Si tuviera alguna razón para su beneficio resulto muy tonto por su parte hacerme saber que él esta informado de las circunstancias de mi hija sabiendo que eso deja mucho que pensar

\- No es un hombre muy astuto

\- Tal vez lo hizo antes de que el abuelo nos confirmará que no importaba quien ostentara la presidencia luego de él porque finalmente Ulquiorra llegaría a ocupar ese lugar

\- No pretendo ofender, pero la postura del señor Ginrei respecto a la presidencia de Ulquiorra era algo obvio

\- En efecto, así que eso vuelve aún más sospechoso el porque esta interesado en Rukia, siendo que no representa una amenaza para la empresa

\- Señor, si me permite decirlo, nunca he dudado de Rukia, aunque las pruebas evidenciaran lo contrario

\- Lo sé Renji y te agradezco la confianza que depositas en Rukia- le dedico una mirada significativa, él lo sabía

Desde que eran niños Renji había estado enamorado de Rukia, pero para su tristeza ella nunca le había correspondido, solo lo veía como a un hermano y aunque eso dolía no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Ahora ella era madre.

\- ¿Que más has averiguado de Ichigo Kurosaki?- cambio de tema

\- Es un arquitecto prometedor, hace 3 años fundo una empresa llamada "Tensa Zangetsu Company" que esta prosperando, sus ingresos son considerablemente buenos- explicaba Renji hojeando los papeles que traía en mano

\- Ya veo

\- Recientemente Rukia se ha ido a vivir con él en un departamento que es propiedad suya en Osaka

\- Parece ser un tipo competente- reconoció- al menos sabrá proveer de lo necesario a mis nietas

\- Si- en su interior sentía algo de envidia por ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki que no solo le había robado a Rukia sino que le había dado hijas- Aunque es una lástima que no comenzáramos la investigación desde antes, no sabemos como es la relación de ellos

\- Su relación debió durar poco dado que estuvo saliendo con Kaien Shiba y terminaron su relación poco antes de que ocurriera "eso"

\- Rukia lleva sin estar en contacto con nosotros poco más de un año, ciertamente es poco tiempo para conocer a alguien

\- Debes investigar más sobre el asunto, según descubrimos Rukia estuvo trabajando en Sendai poco tiempo luego del altercado

\- Si, seguramente se conocieron en ese lugar, iré para allá a averiguar

Hisana entro de repente en la estancia sin llamar a la puerta

\- ¿Irás a averiguar qué a dónde Renji?- pregunto

\- Son cuestiones de la empresa Hisana- explico Byakuya despreocupado

\- Esta bien- Hisana era capaz de ver a través de las mentiras de su esposo y si no decía nada era porque sabía que Byakuya tenía sus razones y aunque ella las desconociera confiaba en él- solo venía para invitar a Renji a cenar con nosotros, ya hace mucho que no lo hace

\- Estaré encantado

\- Iremos en un momento- sentencio Byakuya

\- Claro. Desde prisa o Kirio se molestará si dejan enfriar la comida- salio de la habitación

\- No le dirá...

\- No- se apresuro a confirmarle- le contare la situación en cuanto lo crea conveniente y tu sabes que tampoco debes de hablar de esto con nadie

\- Lo sé

\- Confió en ti Renji

Este asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de su despacho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¿Como has sido capaz de hacer algo así?- gruñía su bisabuelo Ginrei_

 _\- Es que no es..._

 _\- Ni siquiera trates de negarlo_

 _\- Las evidencias son claras y hablan por si solas- decía su tío Tsukishima_

 _\- ¡No!- exclamo furiosa- en cuanto mi padre venga_

 _\- No te escudes tras de Byakuya. Cuando venga no será para defenderte sino para ver las pruebas de lo que pretendías hacer_

 _\- Él sabe que yo no sería capaz de..._

 _\- ¡Silencio!- le grito el anciano- ya suficiente vergüenza llevará consigo por lo que su hija pretendía hacer_

 _\- No.. tío..._

 _\- Lo siento pequeña_

 _\- Yo no..._

 _No pudo contener las lagrimas._

 _\- Deberías estar agradecida de que esto no salga a la luz publica. ¿Sabes lo que eso causaría a la imagen no solo de la empresa sino de la familia? No se hará nada contra ti legalmente, pero no quiero que vuelvas a pisar este lugar- explicaba despectivo_

 _\- Pero es que yo no he..._

 _\- ¡Cállate!- le grito furioso- Ahora mismo deberías largarte de aquí antes que mi paciencia toque su limite_

 _Salio corriendo de la oficina sin saber a donde ir. Su padres no se encontraban en el país, tampoco estaba Renji ¿qué haría? Aunque esperase a que ellos viniesen no se atrevería a mirarlos a la cara después de lo que había en su contra y menos sin tener pruebas de su inocencia. Debía irse. No los vería por un tiempo._

\- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!- la llamaban- ¡despierta!

\- ¡Yo no le hecho!- grito despertando con lagrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Hacer qué?- era Ichigo

\- Yo... nada... solo he tendió un mal sueño- alejo las manos de Ichigo de sus brazos para levantarse

\- Pesadilla querrás decir

\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto dirigiéndose al baño para mojarse la cara

\- Cerca de las 2:00 a.m.

\- ¿Las gemelas?

\- Están bien. ¿Qué era eso tan horrible que soñabas?

\- Nada importante- dijo nerviosa- solo uno de esos sueños incoherentes que a veces tienen las personas, ya sabes, de esos donde aparecen zombies- en su rostro con el seño más fruncido que de costumbre pudo ver que él no le creyó pero no le diría la verdad

\- De acuerdo- no le hizo más preguntas- deberías ir a tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja o agua y luego volver a dormir

\- Esta bien, pero falta poco para que las gemelas se despierten a comer así que me sentaré a ver la televisión

\- Iré contigo

\- Claro

Se sentaron a ver un capítulo de Chappy. Como si la pesadilla no hubiera tenido lugar Rukia reía como niña mientras veía las aventuras de ese simpático conejo que tenía por enemigos patos.

\- Ridículo- se mofó Ichigo

\- Tonto

\- Sí, tienes razón es tonto

\- Tonto y zanahoria- se burló ella

\- Enana

\- Zanahoria

\- No quiero ver esta basura- le quito el control de las manos, apago la televisión y huyo a la cocina- no verás a tu ridículo conejo enana

Rukia lo siguió velozmente, lo alcanzo, le dio unos cuantos golpes en los costados que no le hicieron nada, Ichigo en respuesta alzó las manos llevándose el control a lo alto, por lo que Rukia daba brinquitos intentando recuperarlo de sus manos, pero el muy bruto lo alzó hasta una altura que a su limitada estatura le resultaba difícil alcanzar

\- ¡Zanahoria! Dámelo

\- Pero si no esta difícil, solo tienes que alcanzarlo enana- estiro más el brazo

\- ¡Idiota!- se cruzo de brazos y soltó un soplido que levando su mechón de cabello luego le dio un puntapié. Ichigo soltó el control para poder sobarse la parte dolorida- Gracias Kurosaki-kun- sonrió ladina y se volvió a la sala a poner en la pantalla nuevamente a Chappy

\- ¡Enana!- ella estaba ya sentada cómodamente en el sillón- eres una bruja

\- Si y te convertiré en sapo si no me dejas ver el programa a gusto

Como respuesta Ichigo volvió a quitarle el control, apago la televisión, aventó el control hasta el otro sillón y luego la tomo en brazos, dio varias vueltas y cuando ambos estaban mareados se dejo caer con ella en el sillón, cuando recupero un poco el sentido comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- De...tente- reía si parar- za... zana...horia para

\- Si quieres me detenga debes de decirme Kurosaki-sama- siguió con el ataque de cosquillas

\- ¡Nunca!

\- Si eso quieres- continuo con el ataque

De alguna manera Rukia logro zafarse y salir corriendo hacia su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar Ichigo entro como toro tras ella, al intentar huir choco con él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Rukia quedo debajo de él. Se miraron en silencio por segundos. Ichigo descendió hasta sus labios como si ellos lo estuvieran llamando, ambos sabían y sentían que ese momento era inevitable. Comenzó como algo tierno y tranquilo pero poco a poco el beso se volvió apasionado. Su parte racional le decía que debían detenerse entonces Ichigo invadió su boca con su lengua y juntos iniciaron un baile con la boca tan antiguo como la humanidad misma, las manos de él comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, le acaricio los pechos y con algo de pena ella recordó que no llevaba sostén, pero al sentir sus manos enviar corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo lo ignoro. Si no lo detenía llegarían hasta el final, pero en su interior sabía que quería que llegara hasta el final, lo deseaba tanto.

Como si el destino hubiera decidido que aún no era el momento en que debían concretar su inevitable unión las gemelas comenzaron a llorar. Se separaron avergonzados.

\- Iré con las gemelas- hablo primero ella

\- Claro- se pusieron de pie y ella comenzó a alejarse- ¿Rukia?

\- ¿Si?

\- No hemos concluido

Por supuesto que lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sentía. Y aunque la razón le decía que no debían seguir con eso, su tonto corazón anhelaba otra cosa. Pero era lo mejor hacer caso a la razón. .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Aquí otro capítulo. Al fin jeje**

 **Hacer una historia es un poco más difícil de lo que pensé lol**

 **El capítulo pasado escribí algo sobre mejorar la ortografía y ya que lo volví a checar se me pasaron palabras. Lo siento. :D**

 **Con este capítulo como que ya se van uniendo las cosas. Si, Ulquiorra siendo hijo de Tsukishima, que loco jaja**

 **En otros temas que malo es Tite (u.u) no ha puesto a Rukia e Ichigo juntos en un muy largo tiempo cofcofañoscofcof (¬.¬)9 En cambio ahora Orihime esta sólita con él -.-°**

 **Pero: VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

 **EL ICHIRUKI ES VIDA, EL ICHIRUKI ES AMOR**

 **~(°.°)~ (~°.°)~ ~(°.°~)**

 **Gracias por leerme y dejar comentario. Si no les he contestado es porque hace poco acabo de descubrir que se puede contestar (u/u) y aun no lo entiendo muy bien jeje**

 **Saludos! (n.n)/**


	12. Relaciones

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayudar a Ichigo en las recamaras que ocuparían sus hijas y su novia al final no había sido tan complicado, aún estaba presente esa incomodidad por parte de ella que era producto de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, sin embargo al ver la felicidad en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de sus hijas y de... Rukia pudo darse cuenta que sus sentimientos nunca habrían sido correspondidos, así que solo le quedaba ser feliz por él y desearle lo mejor. Por otro lado conocer a ese misterioso hombre llamado Ulquiorra había sido algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar, no podía olvidar sus ojos verdes tristes y melancólicos que parecían necesitar calor. Pensaba todo eso mientras salía de su tienda de donas favoritas con una gran bolsa, las personas la miraban extrañados ¿qué había de raro en querer comer tantas donas? Eran deliciosas, había de chocolate, de menta, glaseadas y sabían muy bien agregándoles salsa de piña. Como era su costumbre los sábados por la tarde fue hasta el parque a tomar asiento en una de las muchas bancas del lugar que rodeaban una gigantesca fuente, le gustaba mirar y compartirle de sus donas a las palomas además le encantaba ver a los niños jugar. Mientras los contemplaba pensó en las hijas de Ichigo, esperaba que les gustara el Chappy gigante que les había comprado... aunque claro eran unas bebés... entonces esperaba que le hubiera gustado a... Rukia. El pensar en bebés la hizo llevarse la mano al vientre. _Algún día_. Ella también quería tener hijos, esperaba encontrar al hombre indicado, uno que no la quisiera solo por su físico y que no estuviera casado.

Como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta vio pasar del otro lado de la fuente a Ulquiorra, tomo sus cosas como pudo y salió corriendo en su dirección, tenía que volver a hablar con él aunque no tuviera ni idea de que decirle.

\- ¡Ulquiorra-kun!- grito tan fuerte como pudo pero él no la escucho- ¡Ulquiorra-kun! ¡Ulquiorra-kun!- al fin miro en su dirección, corrió tan rápido para poderlo alcanzar que tropezó con una roca, las bolsas volaron a su alrededor. Se levantó sintiendo dolor en la rodilla derecha, su falta se había roto en esa parte a causa de la herida que ahora sangraba

\- Pareces ser una mujer torpe- Ulquiorra ya estaba a su lado y la estaba ayudando a levantarse, estaba completamente roja por lo humillante que había resultado su caída- Sentémonos

Ulquiorra le reviso la herida.

\- ¡Auch! Duele

\- Imagine que dolería una vez que dijiste ¡Auch!

\- Tienes razón soy muy torpe- en su primer encuentro casi la atropellan y ahora se había tropezado- es que no podía creer que fueras tú y si no gritaba y corría para alcanzarte te irías

\- Todos en el parque deben de pensar lo mismo- miraron a su alrededor para darse cuenta como mucha gente los observaba, les dedico una fría mirada que hizo que tan rápido como se habían juntado se dispersaran- Por correr hasta mí ahora tienes una herida en la rodilla y también la mejilla cubierta de...

\- Salsa de piña- ¿qué tan mal debería estar luciendo? saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y procedió a limpiarse

\- ¿Salsa de piña...?

\- Es deliciosa y más cuando se la agregas a las donas- todas las deliciosas donas y pastelitos que había comprado se habían convertido en alimento de palomas- al menos alguien disfrutara de ellas- soltó una carcajada

\- ¿Le llevabas comida a tus amigos?

\- No, eran todas para mí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Son demasiadas donas y pastelillos para una sola persona

\- ¿Tú también crees eso?

\- En realidad no creo que sea malo comer tantas donas si es solo un día en meses o una vez al año

\- Todos los sábados vengo a este parque a comer

\- ¿Enserio? Es como si pidieras una enfermedad a gritos

\- En realidad como otras cosas, pero hoy es un sábado especial- después de haber descubierto que su amor no era correspondido espero hasta el fin de semana para comer todas las donas que quisiera para intentar llenar el vacío de su corazón, que tonto resultaba eso ahora- pero ya no importa

\- Aunque sea solo un día no resulta bueno para la salud. En fin ¿para qué me has hablado mujer?

\- Yo... eh... bueno...- solo sabía que quería escuchar su voz otra vez y ahora no sabía que razón lógica usar para haberlo perseguido gritando su nombre- veras... ah ya se

\- ¿Cómo que "ya sé"? ¿Acaso no tenías una razón para haberme llamado?

\- Pues... - se rasco la cabeza nerviosa- recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que nunca nos volveríamos a ver pero ahora estamos platicando

\- Has corrido hacia mí y gritado mi nombre tan alto como para que todos en el parque te escuchen y me dices que solo lo hiciste para decirme que en efecto nos hemos vuelto a encontrar

\- Pues... sí- que tonto le sonaba ahora- mucho gusto el volverte a encontrar- le sonrió

\- Hmp. Debo irme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer

\- Yo...

\- ¿Te duele la rodilla?

\- ¡Sí!- le había dado el pretexto perfecto para seguir hablando con él- Tal vez me saldrá un moretón

\- Te llevare a tu casa ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- ¡Claro! Vamos

Ulquiorra la todo del brazo para que se apoyara en él y pudiera caminar mejor.

\- ¡Antes de que se vayan levanten la basura que dejaron!- los regaño una anciana que había presenciado todo- ¡Idiotas!- les gruño

\- Claro- Orihime se zafó del brazo de Ulquiorra y corrió a levantar la basura, él la ayudo- ¡Listo!

\- Creí que te dolía la rodilla

\- Amm... si... es que...

\- De todos modos te llevaré a tu casa

\- Gracias Ulquiorra-kun

\- Mujer, deja de decirme Ulquiorra-kun

\- Esta bien Ulquiorra-kun... perdón Ulquiorra-ku...

-¡Hmp! Olvídalo

Esta vez en el trayecto a su auto ya no la tomo del brazo pero sentía que de alguna manera el solo hecho de caminar juntos los hacía estar unidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Las presentaré a todos el próximo sábado- explicaba Ichigo a Rukia- es "El día del parque" anual de la compañía, es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Todos los trabajadores están invitados con sus familias y amigos que quieran llevar

Después de ese beso Rukia se había comportado como si no hubiera ocurrido. Aunque al principio Ichigo pareció... sorprendido le siguió la corriente y ahora estaban hablando como si sus labios no hubieran estado en contacto.

\- ¿Día del parque...? ¿Puedes ser más específico?

\- ¿Escuchar "el día del parque" no es suficiente explicación?- pregunto burlón

\- ¡No!- le espeto molesta- Y si no quieres decirme como es, entonces no iré- bufo indignada lo que provoco que se le levantara el mechón de cabello sobre su frente

\- Esta bien, lo siento, perdón por burlarme de que no entendieras a lo que me refiero con "El día del parque" ¿Estas feliz?

\- Una vez que me lo expliques tal vez lo esté- conociendo su carácter ya era algo

Era sábado por la noche, el próximo lunes Ichigo volvería al trabajo y Rukia se quedaría por largos periodos de tiempo sola con las gemelas, sola después de varios días en que había estado en compañía de Ichigo o su familia. Pero la idea de quedarse sola no le resultaba aterradora. Justo ahora se encontraban en la sala mimando a las gemelas que cada día que pasaba estaban más activas, lo cual no dejaba de alegrarle el alma, cada uno sostenía a una niña en brazos, como el día era caluroso traían puestos unos vestiditos de color melón que tenían estampados de flores, por ahora los gorritos que les había hecho tenían que esperar a cuando hiciera frío.

\- Te he dicho que hace 3 años ha surgido la compañía, desde su primer año y con los pocos empleados de entonces iniciamos una tradición de hacer "El día del parque"

\- ¿Pero qué es?

\- Rentamos un parque por todo un día, se ponen varias mesas y a pesar de que ordenamos a un restaurante comida hay quienes llevan postres y demás platillos para compartir

\- Eso suena genial

\- También se hacen diversos concursos, como tiro al blanco, jalar la cuerda, quien puede comer más, ect.

\- ¿Tu cara es el centro del tiro al blanco? Porque si es así yo quiero participar

\- Muy graciosa

\- ¿Contigo? Siempre

Se voltearon a ver. Gran error. En su rostro pudo ver que Ichigo aún seguía pensando en el beso y a pesar de que lo negara ella también. _No hemos concluido_. ¿Por qué no podía solo olvidarlo? ¿Acaso quería empeorar las cosas entre ellos?

-¿Tus padres vendrán?- cambio de tema

\- Si, la vieja cabra no se perdería el volver a ver a Hisaki- a quien tenía en brazos- y Misaki

\- Estupendo. Me alegra volver a ver a tu familia en tan poco tiempo

\- Ellos se alegrarán de volver a verlas. Aunque como mañana vuelvo al trabajo seguramente mamá te preguntara sobre cómo te va con las gemelas sola ¿Estas nerviosa?

\- En realidad no lo estoy, recuerda que antes de conocerte pretendía cuidarlas yo sola, pero me alegra que Masaki se preocupe por mí- como extrañaba a su propia madre, Hisana, que seguramente estaría mucho más preocupada, ahora entendía esa clase de preocupación maternal- además como es seguro que ella paso por lo mismo cuando te cuidaba a ti le pediré algunos consejos. Estas muñecas y yo nos divertiremos mucho. ¿Verdad?- le acaricio la barriga a Misaki

\- Tu madre también debió pasar por lo mismo

\- Si... bueno... en realidad no del todo- junto a Hisana y ella siempre había alguien que las acompañaba

\- Claro...

\- Toma a Misaki en brazos iré a ver cómo va la cena ¿crees poder con las dos?- se mofó

\- Por supuesto que sí. Si tú que eres una enana las puede cargar a ambas al mismo tiempo por supuesto que un hombre alto y fuerte como yo puede hacerlo también

\- Disculpe por dudar de usted señor macho alfa- le entrego a Misaki- ¿Está seguro de que quiere ramen para cenar y no unas cuantas rocas con salsa extra picante?- pregunto siguiéndole el juego

\- Dudo que puedas cargar con rocas lo suficientemente grandes para saciar mi hambre así que el ramen estará bien

Rukia le saco la lengua y entro a la cocina para preparar las cosas de la cena. Cenaron, Rukia le dio de comer a las gemelas, les cambiaron de ropa, las durmieron y luego Rukia volvió a la cocina para lavar los trastes.

\- Te ayudare- la asusto Ichigo poniéndose detrás de ella

\- ¡Tonto!- le dio un manotazo en el brazo- Además ¿Creé el señor macho alfa que pueda con una tarea como esta?

\- Por supuesto

\- ¡Aja! Está bien te permito que me ayudes... pero serías de más ayuda si te pones a mi lado y no detrás de mí

\- Bien, bien

Lavaban los trastes sintiendo como las chispas flotaban a su alrededor. Se podía palpar la tensión sexual entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué seguimos esperando?

\- Ichigo...

La aprisiono entre sus brazos y la beso. Rukia lo golpeo en el pecho, ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué hacía esto? No era correcto, lo golpeo más fuerte pero ¿qué eran sus fuerzas comparadas con las de Ichigo? no hizo que retrocediera ni un centímetro, por el contrario él la retuvo con más fuerza y la tomo en brazos, su beso se volvió más exigente... intento pero su resistencia no duro mucho. Accedió a lo que él le pedía y aunque ella lo negara ambos sabían que lo deseaban. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió gustosamente el beso, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el cuarto de Ichigo y de alguna manera ahora solo estaban en ropa interior. Las manos de Ichigo estaban por todos lados volviéndola presa de un sinfín de sensaciones que le nublaban cualquier pensamiento racional. De pronto él se detuvo y la miro a los ojos... _cómo si nos pudiéramos detener ahora_ pensó sarcástica, él lo entendió y continúo.

Si era correcto o no... estaba ocurriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Deja de dibujar en mi pecho. ¿Tú intención es acaso que lo volvamos a hacer?

\- Yo... si tú quieres Ulquiorra-kun- decía una completamente roja Orihime

\- En vista de lo que acabamos de hacer es extraño que te sigas sonrojando

\- Si... es que... yo...

Luego de que llegaran hasta su departamento en el lujoso auto de Ulquiorra, Orihime lo había invitado a pasar para prepararle su té especial, para su sorpresa y alegría él había accedido... aunque luego de probarlo lo escupiera y casi vomitara ¿por qué a nadie le gustaba su delicioso té acompañado de cátsup? en realidad a los demás no solía gustarles tampoco su comida... pero había que admitir que había sido algo divertido el verlo perder su fría compostura, como sí él también se hubiera dado cuenta se sonrojo un poco, luego le dijo que ya era momento de irse y no queriendo dejarlo ir aún, Orihime lo llamo y corrió hasta intentar alcanzarlo a la puerta pero él se había volteado para mirarla y choco contra él, antes de que cayera al suelo ya estaba en sus brazos, que eran cálidos y seguros ó al menos eso sentía ella, se miraron y al ver esa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos sintió la creciente necesidad de besarlo y abrazarlo... y lo hizo, él por su parte luego de un momento le correspondió... y ahora se encontraban desnudos y entrelazados en la cama, era un hombre apasionado y tierno que la había hecho sentirse magníficamente feliz y tan... mujer.

\- Mujer tu tartamudeo y torpeza parecen ser muy recurrentes, es preciso que acudas a alguien capacitado para darte tratamiento

\- ¡Eso es culpa tuya!- en esta ocasión no tartamudeo

\- ¿Mía?

\- Si... es que con tu mirada y...

\- ¿Ya podemos dejar de hablar?- se posiciono nuevamente encima de ella

\- Claro- le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo y poder besarlo

Luego de unas cuantas horas que compartieron juntos el reloj marcaba las 11:00 de la noche. Había sido un día estupendo. Ulquiorra se levantó y comenzó a vestirse

\- ¿No te quedaras aquí?

\- Recuerda que te dije que tenía algunos asuntos que atender, no puedo permanecer aquí toda la noche

\- Esta bien

\- En esta ocasión te diré que definitivamente nos volveremos a ver- con esas palabras sintió la felicidad crecer en su interior

Se puso una bata y lo acompaño hasta la salida.

\- Te estaré esperando Ulquiorra-kun

Pero él no le respondió nada solo se fue y contrario a la felicidad que había experimentado hacia unos instantes y mientras escuchaba el sonido de su auto al alejarse de pronto se sintió como una tonta.

\- He sido... una idiota- su voz se quebraba por culpa de las lágrimas que querían salir ¿por qué era tan débil?

¿Qué estaría pensando Ulquiorra ahora de ella? ¿La creería una mujer fácil? Aunque había estado con otros hombres que no eran muchos nunca se había acostado con ellos a poco de conocerlos. ¿Qué sabía ella de Ulquiorra? Hasta donde podía entender el bien podía haberle mentido y quizá nunca lo volvería a ver. No. Lo había visto en su mirada, él no le había mentido. De alguna manera en su interior sabía que él volvería y tal como le había dicho lo estaría esperando. Se limpió las lágrimas y fue a prepararse la cena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Se suponía que estarías aquí a las 8:00 y ahora son las 12:00 p.m. Ulquiorra sabes perfectamente que no soy un hombre paciente- Tsukishima le había dejado un segundo mensaje a Ulquiorra

Se encontraba solo fumando en su no tan amplio despacho de la lujosa habitación que había alquilado tratando de contener la furia en su interior por el plantón que le había dado su hijo. Había viajado hasta Osaka para encontrarse con él y se le ocurría no aparecer.

\- Señor- tocaba a la puerta el ama de llaves que le había acompañado para ocuparse del lugar pues no confiaba en el servicio de hotel

\- Jackie te he informado que no deseo ser molestado, solo avísame si llega Ulquiorra

\- Es el señor Ginjo, dice que es algo urgente

\- Esta bien, hazlo pasar- ese hombre a veces era una molestia, pero no se podía librar tan fácilmente de él- ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

\- Es algo sumamente importante- se sentó frente a él

\- Deja de dar rodeos y dímelo

\- He investigado y aparentemente ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki no es el padre de las niñas que dio a luz su sobrina- con eso capto inmediatamente su atención

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Explicate!

\- Cuando fue llamada por usted para acudir a rendir cuentas a la empresa ella se encontraba de gira con la compañía de teatro en Sendai, hice algunas averiguaciones y aparentemente ella estaba acudiendo a una clínica de fertilidad

\- Entonces sus hijas- lo dedujo inmediatamente

\- Inseminación Artificial

Tsukishima soltó una estruendosa carcajada

\- Es como si esa niña estuviera decidida a "avergonzar" a la familia como dice el viejo Ginrei

\- Él Kurosaki nos mintió

\- Tal vez el pobre infeliz es un hombre estéril que quería tener hijos con ella.

\- Debió sentirse un poco hombre para convencerla de esto

\- Pero si nosotros lo averiguamos Byakuya también

\- Resuelto. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el propietario de la clínica de fertilidad acepto cooperar con nosotros por una buena cantidad

\- Después de todo, todos tienen un precio.

\- Precisamente yo tengo el mío

\- Ya sabes que te será recompensado imbécil

\- No he dudado de usted, pero es bueno recordárselo

\- ¡Hmp! La cuestión es ¿cómo podemos usar esto a nuestro favor?- se volteo hacia la ventana pensativo- tu información ha resultado valiosa Ginjo, por ahora retírate ya me pondré en contacto contigo

\- De acuerdo señor

Ginjo salió con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, definitivamente le pediría más de lo normal a Tsukishima, algo más por los secretos que compartían. Al salir a la calle se encontró con Ulquiorra.

\- Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi muchacho- le saludo

Ni siquiera le prestó atención, avanzo directo a la entrada del hotel. _Maldito_. Se comportaba tan altivo y orgulloso por las circunstancias en que había nacido y lo peor es que siendo hijo de su socio no podía hacerle nada. Se alejó malhumorado del hotel.

\- Al fin has venido Ulquiorra

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado?

\- No saludas a tu padre

\- Si solo me llamaste para perder el tiempo será mejor que me retire- avanzo a la puerta, ni siquiera se había sentado

\- Es sobre tu compromiso- se detuvo a medio camino

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Con la empresa, el viejo ya ha dejado en claro que tú serás mi sucesor

\- No me interesa

Tsukishima se levantó furioso y lanzo una estatuilla de su escritorio que se rompió en mil pedazos. Camino con aire amenazador hasta él y le lanzo un puñetazo, pero Ulquiorra lo bloqueo fácilmente.

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes- dijo con un tono de frialdad que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera- El que ocupara la presidencia será el tío Byakuya

\- Hijo de...- intento golpearlo de nuevo

\- Justo como pensé el venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo- soltó los brazos de su humillado padre- me voy

\- ¡Ulquiorra!- grito furioso siguiéndolo a la puerta- Esta maldita discusión no se ha terminado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía que despertarla pero quería seguir donde estaba y como estaban. Un brazo suyo le rodeaba la cadera. La miraba dormir plácidamente en sus brazos. Dormida parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Perfecta. Tranquila y no gruñona. Dormida era un ángel y despierta un pequeño demonio. Sonrió por eso. Le gustaba en ambas facetas. No se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho aunque seguramente cuando despertara Rukia comenzaría a arrepentirse de lo ocurrido. A pesar de eso podía sentir la gran conexión que habían experimentado mientras gozaban del estar unidos. Le acaricio los pechos y las caderas, ella comenzó a despertarse. Su expresión de estar recordándolo todo era tan cómica. Se alejó de él en la cama, se cubrió los pechos y lo miro acusadoramente.

\- Fue cosa de ambos- le recordó

\- Lo sé. Pero no quería que se complicaran las cosas entre nosotros

\- No se han complicado en lo más mínimo

\- ¡Las niñas!- grito preocupada

\- Ya les he dado de comer

\- Soy una madre terrible ¿Cómo pude olvidarlas?

\- No lo eres, solo estabas muy cansada. Te he dejado dormir a propósito, necesitabas un descanso.

\- Iré a verlas- como no era su cuarto y su ropa estaba regada por el cuarto tomo una playera de Ichigo que tenía al alcance y que por su tamaño le quedaba como vestido luego salió corriendo

Ya sabía cómo reaccionaría, aunque le había molestado en parte su arrepentimiento sabía que al final las cosas de alguna manera funcionarían. Se vistió y la siguió al cuarto de las niñas.

\- Esta bien

\- Aún duermen

\- Rukia lo que paso no fue un error

\- Pero es que Ichigo no quiero que pienses que me he acostado contigo como una especie de pago porque tenernos aquí a mí y a las niñas

\- Por supuesto que no creo eso. Si ha ocurrido es porque ambos lo deseamos y estoy seguro de que volverá a ocurrir

\- Yo…

\- Ambos lo sabemos- se acercó a ella y la beso, ella le correspondió

\- ¿Enserio no ves esto como una forma de pago?

\- Te repito que no. Tú me gustas y yo te gusto, así de simple

\- ¿Pero cuando me vaya con las niñas?

 _¿Irse? ¿Perderlas?_ No si lograba que Rukia se quisiera quedar a su lado

\- El futuro en el futuro se verá. Por ahora estamos bien. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo

Volvieron a besarse. ¿Sería un gran idiota por querer quedarse con ellas? No. Sus instintos le decían que ellas debían quedarse a su lado, no solo por esos sujetos que estaban tras de Rukia, sino por los sentimientos que comenzaba a despertar en él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por dejar comentario. Me hacen sentir feliz de escribir esta historia. (ñ.ñ)**

 **Este capítulo estuvo algo caluroso. jeje No soy buena escribiendo lemmon. lol**

 **Ya le había respondido a una chica pero no tengo día fijo para subir capítulo.**

 **Saludos! (n.n)/**


	13. Recuerdos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Qué sentirá él por mí?_

Inicialmente intento rechazarlo porque la razón le gritaba que no estaba bien, que no era lo correcto, no era el momento...además se encontraba insegura con su cuerpo que recientemente había tenido cambios a causa de las gemelas y sin embargo eso no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo a Ichigo. Por su parte nunca se había sentido así de fantástica y plena... tan mujer, estar con él era una experiencia tan magnifica, era como si el estar juntos fuera algo mágico, era como si tuvieran una especie de conexión que hacia que el fuego corriera a través de ambos en perfecta armonía. Eso era lo que sentía. ¿Pero que sentiría él? Estaba recostada sobre su pecho escuchando el suave compás de los latidos de su corazón, él la rodeaba con un brazo posesivo. Se sentía tan bien estar así... con él. Le había dicho que el que durmiesen juntos no lo consideraba una forma de pago y sin embargo ella no podía dejar de sentirse inmundamente culpable de que él estuviera cargando con una responsabilidad que no era suya. Aún con esa rara explicación que le había dado hace tiempo aún no entendía del todo porque había querido ayudarla, no la conocía y no era su problema. ¿Entonces por qué tanta ayuda? No lo entendía. Eso la inquietaba continuamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto? Todas esas preguntas revoloteaban en su mente como si fueran gotas de lluvia cayendo en su rostro.

Pronto amanecería e Ichigo debía de ir a trabajar, sería mejor que se levantase a prepararle el desayuno. Se zafó de su brazo, se puso una de sus playeras que fácilmente podían servirle le pijama porque su ropa seguía en el cuarto que anteriormente estaba ocupando e Ichigo la había despojado de su ropa antes de que llegasen a la habitación en la que estaban, así que esta estaría regada en la sala o en el comedor. Luego de recogerla y acomodarla fue a darle un vistazo a las gemelas que dormían cómodamente. Se puso manos a la obra a preparar un buen desayuno.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo Rukia?- entro él a la cocina

\- Preparando el desayuno ¿no es algo obvio?

\- Pero solo tomare un vaso de café

\- ¿Se te hace tarde?

\- No

\- Entonces pasaras a desayunar

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes ir a trabajar con solo un vaso de café en el estomago- su madre y Kirio le decían siempre lo mismo a su padre e incluso a veces se lo recordaban a Renji

\- Me ha funcionado todo este tiempo- se quejo

\- Pues de todos modos desayunaras porque ya lo estoy preparando

\- Pero...

\- Ahora vete a duchar

\- Pero...

\- Anda- lo apuro, rayos no quería actuar como su madre- dejemos esta ridícula situación. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bien. Pero será solo por hoy- informo antes de salir

\- Si, si- se mofó

Como niño reprendido se sentó a desayunar junto a Rukia, luego fue a terminar de arreglarse. Cuando Rukia lo vio salir de la habitación no podía creer lo guapo que se veía en traje, este se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo.

\- Si me sigues viendo así entonces si se me hará tarde para llegar al trabajo

\- No te estaba viendo de ninguna forma

\- Si claro, iré a ver a las niñas- fue a darles un beso y luego volvió

\- ¿No usaras corbata?

\- No, es una molestia y no es necesario llevarla todos los días

\- No la sabes hacer ¿verdad?- cuando él se puso rojo supo que había acertado

\- ¿Me harás usarla igual que me hiciste pasar a desayunar?

\- ¿La usarías?

\- Por supuesto que no- la beso- bueno ahora si me voy- salio del departamento

\- Claro- Rukia se acerco a la puerta esperando a que él regresara

\- Olvide mi maletín- le dijo esquivando apenado su mirada cuando volvió

\- Toma- se lo entrego y él volvió a salir- Ichigo...

\- ¿Ahora que?

\- Tus llaves-rió por lo bajo al verlo regresar molesto por ellas- ¡Que tengas un buen día!- le gritó desde la distancia

Cuando él se hubo ido soltó una gran carcajada, le llego un mensaje

 _Te escuche_

Río aún más fuerte

 _Esa era la intención_

Luego de que parara de reír fue a revisar a las niñas que ya la esperaban despiertas. Le llegó otro mensaje.

 _Me lo cobraré en la noche_

Sintió el calor subir por su cuerpo al imaginar como se lo cobraría.

 _Veo tu cara volverse completamente roja desde la más remota distancia_

Iniciaron una pequeña discusión

 _No tanto como la que pusiste cuando descubrí que no te puedes anudar la corbata_

 _¿Qué? No la uso porque es incomoda. Te lo aseguro_

 _Aja! Ahora deja de enviarme mensajes, no es correcto hacerlo mientras conduces_

 _Bien, bien, pero no olvides que tenemos un asunto pendiente por la noche_

 _Tonto_

Finalizo la conversación. Rukia se volvió a las niñas que cada día estaban mas fuertes.

\- Bien nenas, parece que solo seremos nosotras por un tiempo, pero nos divertiremos mucho

Acaricio tiernamente a las niñas que aun no entendían nada. Entonces al mirarlas entendió la gran magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo, antes se había preguntado por el tiempo que duraría su situación "familiar" pero como una tonta se había olvidado de lo verdaderamente importante en esta situación: Hisaki y Misaki. Ichigo se estaba encariñando con ellas y a su vez ellas igual se estaban encariñando con él, de alguna manera estaban comenzando a identificarlo, a sentirlo, por la noches había ocasiones en que Ichigo era quien les daba de comer, esas eran pequeñas acciones que poco a poco para las niñas representaban mucho. Un padre. ¿Cómo no se iban a encariñar de él? ¿Cómo reaccionarían cuando tuvieran que alejarse de Ichigo?¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

\- Niñas ¿qué es lo que su madre esta haciendo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Tonta- estar pensando en él todo el día no era algo normal- ¡tonta!

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

\- ¡Tatsuki-chan!- salto del susto- No te escuche entrar ¿qué necesitas?

\- Lo que yo necesite ahora no tiene importancia, dime ¿que te pasa?

\- Bueno... es que yo...

\- ¿Es por Ichigo?

\- ¿Qué? No, no estoy pensando en él

\- Pero hasta hace poco no parabas de hablarme de él, con cosas tontas como su cabello, su ceño fruncido...-dejo al aire la lista de virtudes que su volptuosa amiga solia enumerarle

\- Bueno tienes razón en eso... pero ahora las cosas son diferentes

\- ¿Diferentes?

\- Él se los hará saber muy pronto

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tatsuki-chan no insistas- la miro fijamente- no me corresponde a mí hablar de eso

\- Si no estas pensando en él y no estas triste entonces ¿acaso se te ha declarado y ahora estas pensando en matrimonio?- se sobresalto ante su propia conclusión

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?

\- Pues porque tu sueles imaginar y exagerar mucho las cosas

\- Eso no es nada cierto

\- Entonces si no es por Ichigo que tenías esa expresión ¿por quién es?

\- Ulquiorra- dijo sin pensarlo ni dudar ni un segundo

\- ¿Ulquiorra?- Orihime se sonrojo completamente

\- Oh! yo... yo- Tatsuki sonrió

\- Sea quien sea me alegro de que haya logrado que esa sonrisa vuelva a estar en ti

\- Tatsuki-chan...

\- Desde que ocurrió lo de "ese tipo" no eras la misma chica alegre y despistada de siempre

\- Él... ya no le guardo rencor

\- Eso es porque para alguien tan buena como tu el guardar rencor resulta ser algo imposible, pero olvídalo ya no tiene importancia, mejor cuéntame de ese Ulquiorra que seguro tienes una interminable lista de sus virtudes

\- Bueno- se sonrojo- él es alguien serio y tiene esos ojos verdes que cuando me ve siento que...

\- Bien, bien, entiendo ya durmieron juntos

\- ¡Tatsuki-chan!

\- Si, ya durmieron juntos ¿o me lo negarás?

\- Es verdad- dijo mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio- ya estuve con él

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

\- Yo...

\- Poco tiempo... muy poco tiempo

\- Pero...

\- Sientes que hay algo especial entre ustedes

\- Bueno si...

\- Pero es muy diferente a lo que sentiste por "ese tipo" y lo que sentiste por Ichigo

\- ¡Tatsuki-chan!- era increíble lo bien que la conocía su amiga- es cierto todo lo que dices a ti no puedo engañarte ni un poquito

\- Orihime tu sabes que te quiero mucho y siempre estaré ahí para ti como ha sido desde que eramos niñas y me agrada verte ser tan feliz de nuevo, sencillamente no quiero que ese tal Ulquiorra te lastime, eres muy buena y tiendes a entregarle el corazón fácilmente a las personas porque eres incapaz de ver la maldad en los demás, pero eso no implica que no la tengan, tu más que nadie debería saberlo- la miro significativamente- solo te pido que cuando veas a Ulquiorra lo mires realmente, debes de intentar ver a traves de su alma- se levanto y le dio un abrazo

\- Tatsuki-chan, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, te prometo seguir tus consejos- se limpio una lagrima

\- Me alegra escuchar eso

\- Por cierto ¿a que habías venido?

\- Ah! es verdad, Ichigo convoco a una junta para hablar acerca del día del parque de este año

\- Es verdad, ya es este sábado

\- Aunque he de suponer que en esta reunión también nos explicara algo que seguramente tiene que ver con que ahora ya no estés flechada de él

\- Si, supongo que también les hablara de ello. ¿A que hora es la reunión?

\- En una hora, así que date prisa con lo que tengas que hacer

\- Claro

Tatsuki salio de su pequeña oficina dejándola con sus recuerdos. Lo había conocido cuando arreglaba su oficina, por ese entonces pertenecía a otra empresa y era tonta e ingenua, estaba acostumbrada a que muchos hombres intentaran algo con ella pues aunque por si misma no lo notara Tatsuki le había explicado hacia mucho que para los hombres ella resultaba muy atractiva y por otro lado eso había ocasionado que muchas mujeres la llamaran puta y zorra, pero Tatsuki siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, así que con consideración solía rechazar las invitaciones para cenas y demás citas de muchos hombres a lo lardo de su vida, pero de alguna manera él logro metersele en el corazón, con sus palabras dulces tan diferentes a las que había escuchado de otros hombres, además él le parecía un hombre muy apuesto y sofisticado, era un hombre que le llevaba considerables años de diferencia, pero no le había importado. Él fue el primer hombre con el que había estado y durante el tiempo que estuvo con él se había sentido feliz, él la llevaba a cenar a lugares a los que nunca se hubiera imaginado entrar, le había regalado joyas preciosas con las que se sentía la mujer más hermosa, creía que realmente lo amaba, que idiota había sido, no encontraba otra forma de referirse a si misma aunque como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado se encontró nuevamente siendo señalada como una puta... primero por la esposa de él y luego por muchos otros. Antes de que las lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos volvió a guardar esos horribles y tormentosos recuerdos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En breves momentos entrarían sus compañeros a la junta, estaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a contarles. Entro primero Chad una gran amigo suyo desde hacia mucho tiempo, también era arquitecto y su socio, él solia ser muy silencioso así que solo le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza que el correspondió de igual forma

\- ¡Hola Ichigo!- le saludo desde la entrada con la mano el contador

\- Hola Mizuiro

\- Espero hayas descansado en tus vacaciones

\- Estuvieron bien, gracias- Mizuiro tomo su lugar asignado

\- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun- saludo alegremente Orihime

\- Buenos días Inoue, veo que estas muy feliz

\- Ya estoy aquí Ichigo- se anuncio

\- Ya te he visto Tatsuki

\- Ichigooooo!- aparte de su molesto padre, solo había otra persona que le gritaba así

\- Hola Keigo- lo detuvo cuando intento abrazarlo- veo que sigues tan energético como hace una semana

\- Por supuesto- tomo su lugar

Poco a poco fueron llegando las demás personas encargadas de guiar los distintos departamentos que hacían funcionar la empresa. No era una reunión oficial dado que hacia una hora que la había convocado pero aún así dieron comienzo a informarle de diversas cuestiones de la empresa y luego de tocar esos puntos pasaron a hablar de lo que esperaba el sábado.

\- Bien, según el informe que no ha entregado Ryo- encargada de la dirección del departamento de administración- ya esta todo preparado para el día del parque de este año

\- Efectivamente, ya encargamos un menú pero saben que cualquier platillo que quieran compartir con los demás será bien recibido

\- Genial Ryo-chan, este año llevare una receta especial que yo misma invente- comentaba alegremente Orihime- lo llamo "Ensalada especial gu-gu de Orihime"

Todos la miraban fingiendo una sonrisa, ninguno de los presentes quería probar esa receta especial y lo peor era que el sábado ella los vería con esa amable sonrisa a la que era imposible decirle que no.

\- Si bueno...- empezó Tatsuki- tal vez este año deberías descansar y no preparar nada- Ichigo al igual que los demás estaba alabando mentalmente a Tatsuki por su idea

\- De ninguna manera- dijo seriamente- comenzaré una tradición de llevar un platillo nuevo cada año, así que estoy esperando que todos lo prueben- dijo muy feliz y todos en su mente gritaban _nooo!_

Ahora no podían rehusarse a probar lo que fuera que hubiera inventado, solo de pensar de que color sería muchos sintieron ganas de vomitar.

\- Bien, bien también sería buena idea que alguien llevara pastillas para el dolor de estómago... ya saben por los que coman mucho- dijo Mizuiro

\- Por supuesto- dijeron los demás

\- En fin- continuo Ichigo- hay algo más que quiero decirles

\- ¿Te vas a morir?- Keigo tenía por costumbre exagerar las cosas- Ichigo dime ¿qué tienes?- se acerco a él intentando abrazarlo y llorando a la vez

\- Es que yo quería...

\- Querías lograr muchas cosas y ahora te vas a morir

\- ¡No! No me voy a morir. Solo quería decirles que este sábado llevare a mi novia y a nuestras hijas al día del parque- no se dio cuenta que lo había soltado en seco hasta que vio las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, todo era culpa del dramático de Keigo- no quería decirlo así pero bueno... es cierto

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Tatsuki no se contuvo de preguntar- Te fuiste por una semana y ahora tienes hijas ¡wow!

\- En realidad no tenemos porque exaltarnos, es su vida- argumento Mizuiro- Ichigo nos tomas desprevenidos así que perdona nuestras reacciones, pero estaré encantado de conocer a tus chicas

\- Gracias por tu compresión Mizuiro- este sonrió

\- Ichigo estoy de acuerdo con Mizuiro- hablo Chad, con eso Ichigo sabía que podía contar con él

\- Es genial, es la primera vez que soy tío- Keigo seguía actuando dramáticamente y ahora lo abrazaba para felicitarlo por ser padre

Con el apoyo de ellos y de Orihime los demás que al principio estaban sorprendidos ahora le daban sus felicitaciones por su familia de la que hacia unos momentos se habían enterado

\- Bien, es algo extraño y lamento mi primera reacción Ichigo- Tatsuki se mostraba ahora más tranquila- pero supongo que felicidades

\- Amm... ¿Cuántos años tienen tus hijas?- pregunto un nervioso Mizuiro

\- Ellas son unas bebés, hace poco han nacido- explico Orihime

\- ¿Tú lo sabías Orihime?- pregunto Tatsuki que ahora entendía porque su amiga ya no estaba "enamorada" de Ichigo

\- Si, hasta hace poco

\- Si, hace poco acaban de nacer... como las llevare el sábado yo solo quería decírselos antes, gracias por su atención chicos

Algunos lo volvieron a felicitar y luego de eso dio por terminada la reunión. Había resultado ser un momento incomodo como había esperado pero gracias a sus amigos las cosas se suavizaron, incluso agradeció internamente que ni a Keigo se le ocurriera preguntar por el matrimonio, ahora solo esperaba que Rukia no se sintiese incomoda cuando la presentara oficialmente el próximo sábado, por suerte ahí también estarían sus padres y eso le resultaría de mucha ayuda. Viendo como estaban avanzando las cosas y aunque ciertamente y sin entender muy bien porque no quería separarse de ellas de momentos no podía evitar preguntarse _¿qué estoy haciendo?_. Era tan extraño como hasta hace poco Rukia no formaba parte de su vida, parecía como un sueño. La había hecho suya porque lo deseaba, ambos lo deseaban y aun a sabiendas de que eso podría complicar las cosas, no estaba arrepentido.

El día paso sin ningún otro acontecimiento importante, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, quería ver a las gemelas y por supuesto a Rukia. Cuando llego su nariz recibió un olor delicioso de la cocina, Rukia había preparado un delicioso pastelito de chocolate, le dio un beso y luego fue a ver a las niñas, se sentaron a cenar con ellas al lado.

\- Así que ya les contaste de nosotras... supongo que les pareció muy extraño

\- Pues... si, pero después me felicitaron

\- Me alegro, aunque estoy algo nerviosa tengo deseos de conocerlos

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás

Ella le sonrió. La semana transcurrió sin contratiempos, sus padres estaban ansiosos por volver a verlas. Como su madre solía llevar una ensalada para compartir Rukia decidió preparar también unos pastelillos para compartirlos con los demás, los días habían estado siendo cálidos y todo auguraba que sería un excelente día del parque este año.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Es una convivencia que realiza la empresa cada año, es el segundo año que asistiré y llevaré mi platillo especial

\- Espero que nadie muera- dijo distraidamente Ulquiorra, se encontraban desnudos y entrelazados en cama

\- ¿A qué te refieres Ulquiorra-kun?

\- ¡Oh! a nada olvídalo- cuando estaba con ella de momentos sentía que actuaba como otra persona, no era él mismo- sígueme contando de ese "Día del parque"

\- También hay competencias y los demás suelen llevar a su familia

\- ¿Tu a quien llevaras?

\- Yo... amm... en realidad no tengo familia, mi hermano murió cuando yo era niña

\- Entiendo. No era mi intención hacerte recordad.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, tu no sabías nada de esto, además ahí estarán mis amigos, aunque si no tienes nada que hacer tal vez quisieras acompañarme

\- Mujer...

\- ¡Anda!- comenzó a atacarlo con una lluvia de besos en la cara y en demás partes de su cuerpo provocandole una nueva erección- ¡vamos!

\- No y deja de hacer eso

\- ¿Esto?- sus labios vagan peligrosamente sobre cierta parte de su anatomía, pero solo estaba tentándolo- ¿deseas que continué?

\- Yo...- ¿como era posible que esta mujer le hiciera comportarse así?- esta bien, te acompañare a esa reunión

Luego de que accediera pasaron una larga noche juntos. No creía en los sentimientos, nunca los había sentido. Cuando estaba con una mujer únicamente lo hacia para satisfacer su cuerpo, ¿cómo podría llamar aquello que esta mujer le hacía sentir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al fin otro capítulo. (u.u) No había podido actualizar, además como que las ideas no llegaban jaja.**

 **Agradezco que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un comentario, ya se irán revelando las cosas :D**

 **Espero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía, si es así disculpen lol**

 **Saludos (ñ.ñ)/**


	14. Día del Parque

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-_ Mamá ¿quién es ese niño?- preguntaba una pequeña pelinegra

\- Él es tu primo Ulquiorra

\- ¿Mi primo?- se sentía extrañada, ya sabía que tenía un primo pero a sus 5 años nunca lo había visto- parece... triste

\- Desde pequeño Ulquiorra siempre ha estado en un internado- le explico su madre

\- ¿En un internado?- hacia unos meses cuando había escuchado accidentalmente que su abuelo le decía a su padre que deberían de meterla en un internado sintió curiosidad por saber que era ese lugar y aun sabiendo que la reprenderían por escuchar conversaciones de adultos se lo contó a su madre que solo le advirtió que no estaba bien hacer eso, sin embargo viendo su curiosidad decidió explicarle, le dijo que era un lugar parecido a la escuela solo que los niños no volvían por la tarde a casa porque ellos vivían ahí y no veían a su familia muy a menudo, de solo imaginarse a si misma alejada de su madre, su padre y de Kirio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, asustada le pregunto a su madre si la enviarían a un lugar así, ella la abrazo, le dio un beso y le aclaro que nunca harían tal cosa y que aunque su abuelo lo hubiera comentado no ocurriría, sabiendo eso sintió un inmenso alivio, entonces al recordar su miedo y tristeza al imaginarse sin su familia de alguna manera entendido a lo que se refería su madre- pero... ¿porqué no esta con sus papás?

\- Bueno... es algo difícil de explicar pequeña, además no es el momento adecuado para hablar de estos temas

Se encontraban en la mansión de su abuelo Ginrei, llevaba puesto un precioso vestido blanco, su abuelo ofrecía una cena por un reciente negocio que había resultado muy benéfico para la empresa, por esa razón había hecho que la familia asistiera, además de otros socios y conocidos, incluso su primo al que nunca antes había visto estaba presente, su madre tenía razón, no era buen momento para preguntarle sobre esas cosas, pero mientras se encontraban en ese salón no podía dejar de verlo, estaba sentado en una silla mirando fijamente sus zapatos, parecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor, tal vez debería hablarle, como su madre ahora estaba distraída le pareció buen momento para ir a conocerlo.

\- ¡Hola!- él ni siquiera pareció notarla- te he dicho hola- comenzó a perder la paciencia viendo pasar los segundos pero no se dio por vencida- mira esta pulsera me la regalo mi papá- estiro la mano para que la viera- me gusta mucho porque tiene a Chappy y el es mi personaje favorito...

\- No me importa- hablo de pronto sorprendiéndola- déjame solo- dijo con voz fría

\- Te decía que mi personaje favorito se llama Chappy- quería seguir intentando hablar con él- todos los sábados por la mañana me despierto temprano para ver su programa...

\- Te he dicho que te alejes de mi- dijo serio, entonces la miro y le dedico una mirada que hizo que sintiese ganas de llorar

\- Yo solo quería...

\- Niña- le hablo su abuelo- deja de molestarle con tonterías, a Ulquiorra no le interesa lo que tengas que decirle ¡Aléjate!

Rukia miro a Ulquiorra e hizo lo que le dijo su abuelo y se alejo rápidamente intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparsele, no quería que su abuelo la viera llorar, llego junto a su madre y como si ella sintiese que algo le ocurría le dio un gran abrazo eso hizo que se sintiera mejor, no creía que las cosas resultarían así. Creía que hablar con Ulquiorra haría que él se sintiese mejor

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

\- Bien, esta todo listo

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si- dijo serio

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Seguro?- repitió para molestarlo

\- ¡He dicho que si!- exclamo exasperado

\- ¿Seguro?- volvió a decir ignorando su enojo

\- Con un dem...- no quería decir groserías con las niñas presentes... aunque ellas no entendían nada- ¡Bien! Dime que se me ha olvidado, señorita sabelotodo

\- Nada- respondió intentando contener la risa

\- ¿Sabes que de hecho si se me ha olvidado algo?

\- ¿En serio?- lo miro sorprendida- ¿el qué?

\- Bueno...-comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- esto era algo necesario, no queremos que los demás vean tu amargura- siguió haciéndole cosquillas

\- Ichi... de... detente- no podía hablar porque él no dejaba de atacarla con más cosquillas- ton..tonto- se zafó alejándose de él- él único amargado aquí eres tu- lo señalo acusándolo- ese ceño fruncido no es natural

\- Esto- se señalo el ceño- me hace ver genial

\- ¡Oh! Disculpe señor Atractivo- le saco la legua- ahora si no es mucha molestia sería bueno que nos vayamos antes de que se nos haga tarde

\- Era lo que me proponía desde hace unos momentos

Las gemelas iban cómodas en sus sillitas en la parte de atrás, durante la semana habían ido a visitar a un pediatra de la zona que le había recomendado la doctora Isane, se llamaba Retsu Unohana, había sido profesora de la Doctora Isane en la Universidad aunque ahora ya no daba clases. Era una mujer de aspecto amable, a Rukia le había agradado, las gemelas estuvieron geniales en la consulta, la doctora le había informado que estaban creciendo bien, lo cual la hizo sentirse orgullosa y agradecida.

Ahora se encontraba un tanto nerviosa por las personas a las que tendría que conocer. Ichigo le había hablado de sus compañeros y por lo que le dijo eran personas muy amables, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

\- Tranquila- le hablo Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos- estoy seguro que les agradarás a todos y por supuesto que todos amarán a las gemelas

\- Gracias- respondió Rukia sonriendo

No tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo "El día del parque". Acababan de acomodar a las gemelas en la carriola y se disponían a avanzar cuando escucharon un grito

\- ¡Rukia-chan!- gritaban a lo lejos- ¡Mis hermosas nietas!- no había duda, era Isshin Kurosaki

Iba corriendo velozmente en dirección a ellos, Ichigo presintiendo las intenciones del viejo de querer darle un abrazo a Rukia se apresuro a detenerlo de una patada en la cara, mandándolo directo al suelo

\- ¿Qué te pasa viejo loco?- lo regaño Ichigo- ¿acaso pretendías tacklear a Rukia?

\- No esperaba menos de mi hijo- se levanto limpiándose la tierra de la cara y sonriendo orgullosamente- serías una vergüenza si no hubieras sido capaz de proteger a tu familia

\- ¿Proteger? No esperaba que la fueras a atacar viejo loco

\- Papá te ha enseñado bien. Ven aquí hijo mío, te daré un gran abrazo

\- ¡Aléjate!- lo empujaba a la vez que su padre intentaba darle un abrazo

Masaki, Yuzu y Karin se acercaban hacia ellos también.

\- ¡Masaki!- gritaba emocionado Isshin- estoy muy orgulloso, nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre

\- Ya lo era antes de hoy- se quejo este

\- Olvídalo hermano ya sabes como es papá- dijo Karin

\- Ya veo cariño, que bien por ti- Masaki se acerco a saludar a su hijo y a Rukia acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su esposo al igual que Yuzu y Karin- son tan hermosas mis nietas- estas estaban despiertas dentro de la carriola mirando a las personas que a su vez las miraban embelesadas

\- Cada día son más preciosas- concordó Isshin

\- Rukia-chan ¿cómo te ha ido con ellas?- quiso saber Yuzu

\- Hemos estado bien- jugueteaba con la manita de Misaki- ¿verdad hermosas?- le dio un besito a cada una

\- Vaya, me alegro mucho Rukia-chan- señalo Isshin

\- Creo que es momento de que vayamos a reunirnos con los demás

\- Tienes razón Karin

\- ¡Andando!- se adelanto Isshin emocionado

Habían muchas mesas dispuestas y dispersas en el lugar, una gran carpa blanca donde estaba guardada la comida, globos de todo tipos de colores adornaban el lugar, además habían preparado los espacios para los juegos de los que Ichigo le había contado, se encontraba muy emocionada. En el lugar también había muchas personas, pero él estar rodeada de los Kurosaki la hacía sentir más segura.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- grito una chica acercándose a ellos, era una chica muy hermosa, saludo a los Kurosaki alegremente y ellos le devolvían los saludos con igual amabilidad, luego saludo a Ichigo, el que una mujer tan hermosa lo saludase le hizo sentir algo extraño, pero se desvaneció al ver que Ichigo solo le daba un trato amable- tu debes ser Kuchiki-san- aseguro dirigiéndose a ella

\- Si, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki es un gusto conocerte...

\- Inoue Orihime- se presento

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces tu eres quien decoro las habitaciones?- pregunto emocionada

\- Si, es ella- afirmo Ichigo

\- Te quedaron hermosas, eres grandiosa Inoue-san

\- Muchas gracias Kuchiki-san- luego se dieron la mano, Rukia sintió que había encontrado una amiga

\- Y ellas son nuestras hijas- dijo Ichigo presentándole las niñas a Inoue que las miro con adoración

\- Son preciosas, se parecen a ti Kurosaki-san- parecia una rutina graciosa el que todos los que veían a las niñas y a Ichigo juntos no dudaban en hacerles ver su parecido- aunque esta pequeña tiene los ojos de Kuchiki-san- dijo acariciándole la carita a Hisaki

\- Es lo que todos dicen- comento Masaki- pero vamos a reunirnos con los demás

Rukia se encontraba ahora más tranquila. Cuando Ichigo la presento y a las niñas a sus compañeros estos la recibieron muy bien al igual que a las niñas de quienes no dejaba de comentar lo bellas que era y como se había hecho costumbre su parecido con Ichigo. Eso era algo que la inquietaba, era extraño como el destino hacía las cosas, de todas las personas que podía haberse encontrado había sido Ichigo, un hombre que guardaba un extraño parecido con sus hijas a pesar de no ser su verdadero padre. Viéndole reír presumiendo a las niñas a sus amigos supo que nunca dejaría de estar agradecida de que ese hombre entre todos hubiese aparecido en su vida.

\- Ya veo que es recíproco- Karin la saco de sus pensamientos, aparto sonrojada la mirada de Ichigo- eso me alegra

\- ¿Qué?- se encontraba confundida

\- Nada importante- comento dejandola aun más confundida- Quiero ir a probar los pastelitos que has traído tu, Yuzu comento lo deliciosos que están

\- ¡Oh! Gracias- Karin se alejo

\- Kuchiki- san- le hablo Orihime- te presento a Tatsuki-chan

\- Es un placer conocerte Kuchiki- la saludo- soy Tatsuki Arisawa

\- Al contrario el placer es mio Arisawa-san

\- Kuchiki-san Tatsuki y yo pensamos ir a la competencia que esa por comenzar ¿quieres venir con nosotras?

\- Claro, pero las niñas...

\- Yo las cuidaré- se ofreció Masaki- anda y ve

\- Si, yo estaré un rato también con las gemelas luego iré a participar en algún juego- comento Ichigo que estaba platicando algunos de sus compañeros

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias- le dio un beso a cada gemela y luego uno a Ichigo antes e irse

La competencia consistía en tratar de llevar un huevo en una cuchara de un lado a otro, ella al igual que Inoue y Tatsuki participo, pero el ganador resulto ser Keigo, algo que nadie esperaba, él se puso a saltar muy eufórico, su forma de comportarse le recordaba un poco al señor Isshin. Luego Inoue la lleva a participar en el tiro al blanco en esta ocasión y para sospesa de ella misma descubrió que tenía muy buena puntería, gano la competencia. Cuando comenzó el concurso para ver quien podía comer más salchichas se sorprendió de que Inoue quisiera participar y se quedo muy impactada de que ella hubiera ganado, inlcuso el señor Isshin no lo podía creer mientras la felicitaba llorando. Se la estaba pasando muy bien, de ratos iba a ver a las gemelas para ver que no le causaran problemas a Masaki, ella le dijo que estaba bien con solo observar pues realmente a diferencia de su esposo que estaba comportándose como un niño corriendo por todos lados ella estaba bien estando sentada cuidando de las niñas

Pasando el medio día Rukia se desplazo con las niñas y Masaki hacia donde se llevaba a cabo un pequeño partido de fútbol, para observar jugar Ichigo que era el portero y a Isshin. Tatsuki, Inoue, Yuzu y Karin se les unieron para ver el partido. No podían evitar gritar y saltar de emoción cuando el equipo de Ichigo llevaba ventaja. Rukia no podía dejar de admirar lo atractivo que se veía Ichigo deteniendo con facilidad varios tiros del equipo contrario. Al final el equipo de Ichigo gano y cuando el silbato sonó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía corrió a darle un abrazo, él la vio y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la levando y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, por impulso Rukia le dio un beso que el correspondió, pero de repente y con vergüenza se separo de él recordando donde estaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esconderse en el cuello de él. Los demás los veían sin dudar ni por un momento lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

Estaba feliz por la reacción de Rukia a sus compañeros y de ellos hacia ella y las niñas. Aunque Rukia había estado nerviosa al principio poco a poco y con ayuda de su familia y de Inoue las cosas había resultado bien. Sus compañeros no paraban de felicitarlo por Rukia y las pequeñas, a las que todos les encontraban un gran parecido con él, era algo extraño el parecido pero mentiría si no admitiera que eso le hacía sentir feliz. Cuando Rukia se acerco a abrazarlo luego de ganar el partido no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso y feliz de que ella corriese a su lado. Le gustaba, lo había admitido ante si mismo y ante ella, esa era una gran verdad, no podía ni se atrevía a pensar que eso fuera "amor", pero entre ellos existía una gran pasión y eso era algo bueno en una relación. Conforme pasaban los días estaba más seguro de que quería que Rukia y las niñas se quedaran a su lado, justo como se dio cuenta la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, no quería perderles. De alguna manera lograría que Rukia permaneciese a su lado. ¿Por qué quería eso? No lo entendía. Cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho y se dijo a si mismo que no era "amor" lo que sentía por ella intento convencerse de que lo que en realidad lo motivaba para hacerlas permanecer a su lado era la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellas, si, eso era, definitivamente eso era.

Luego del partido de fútbol habían ido a tomar una mesa para comer, habían probado diferentes platillos que los demás habían traído para compartir. El ver como progresaba su empresa y el compañerismo que había entre sus integrantes hacían que se sintiera inmensamente orgulloso, feliz y complacido. Todos sus años de esfuerzo estaban rindiendo fruto. Era una alegría enorme invitar a su familia a que compartieran sus logros en ese día del parque que aun no terminaba.

\- Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun- se acercaba Inoue a ellos- ¿Quieren probar mi ensalada especial gu-gu?

\- Claro, me gustaría probarlo- demasiado tarde, no podía evitar que Rukia lo probará, se olvido por completo de advertirle de la comida de Inoue

Inoue le dio sirvió en un plato un poco de esa cosa naranja que había preparado, Rukia no pareció advertir nada por el color, cuando acerco la cuchara a su boca tampoco pareció notar ningún extraño olor pero cuando lo probo fue como si la viera ponerse verde, supuso que no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Inoue y por eso se trago lo que tenia en la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado?- pregunto Inoue emocionada

\- Yo.. ha estado... bien

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado Kuchiki-san. ¿Quieres probar un poco Kurosaki-kun?

\- No, yo estoy lleno- ni muerto probaría esa basura

\- Esta bien, iré a compartirle a los demás- se fue alegre

\- ¿Qué era eso?- Rukia tenía en la cara una expresión de asco

\- No quiero saber, lamento no haberte advertido de la comida de Inoue

\- Tonto- le dio un manotazo- tu has tenido la culpa de que pruebe eso... aunque no me atreví a decirle que no me gusto

\- Lo sé, a todos nos pasa lo mismo con ella, nadie quiere hacerla sentir mal

\- Sería como darle un golpe a un cachorro- concordó

\- Por eso siempre tenemos que inventar alguna excusa para no tener que probar cualquier cosa que prepare

\- Lo tendré en cuenta desde ahora

\- ¡Chicos!- era Orihime otra vez- ¿quieren participar en el tira y afloja?- estaban agradecidos de que no les hubiera ofrecido más de su comida- es de hombres contra mujeres- agrego

\- ¡Yo quiero participar!- aunque estaba algo cansado por el partido el solo ver la emoción de Rukia le hizo desear también participar

\- Yo también- se apunto

Su madre se quedo de nuevo al cuidado de las gemelas mientras ellos iban a unirse a los demás competidores. En el grupo de los chicos se encontraban Keigo, Mizuiro, su padre, Chad e Ichigo mientras que en el de las chicas estaban Inoue, Tatsuki, Yuzu, otra chica de la empresa y Rukia. Rukia e Ichigo quedaron al frente de los respectivos lados. Las chicas estaban dando muy buena batalla.

\- ¡Vamos chicas!- las animaba Masaki- ¡Con fuerza!

\- Masaki mi amor, se supone que debes apoyarme a mí- se quejaba Isshin que estaba en el equipo de los hombres- necesito de tu apoyo

\- Lo siento querido pero en esta ocasión estoy con las chicas

\- Cállate viejo y ayúdanos a jalar- lo regaño Ichigo

Ese pequeño momento de distracción que tuvieron fue suficiente para que las chicas los derrotaran. Cayeron como fila de fichas en el lodo mientras las chicas saltaban felices por su victoria.

\- Esto fue tu culpa Ichigo- le regañaba su padre- No deberías haberte distraído

\- Pero si fuiste tu el que se distrajo viejo loco- comenzaron a pelear como era su costumbre

\- Tranquilos- Chad los separo

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a reír.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin contratiempos y con mucha diversión. Por la noche todos prepararon mantas para sentarse y mirar los fuegos artificiales. Las niñas que estaban despiertas miraban embelesadas aquellas extrañas luces que veían a lo lejos al igual que Rukia. Ichigo en cambio las miraba embelesado a ellas. No podía sentirse más feliz, luego pensó que estaba realmente agradecido de haberlas encontrado y poderlas proteger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Él no vino._

A pesar de haberle prometido que asistiría al día del parque él no había venido. Aunque estuviera aparentando que estaba muy feliz justo ahora que el día llegaba a su fin no podía evitar estar muy triste. Aunque no podía negar que se la había pasado muy bien, Kuchiki-san le había encantado y las hijas de Ichigo eran preciosas, se alegraba de todo corazón por ellos. Sin embargo ahora se sentía como una tonta por haber confiado en Ulquiorra. Parecía que estaba condenada a elegir al chico incorrecto.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- Tatsuki la saco de sus pensamientos

\- Es solo que estoy muy cansada

\- Bueno pues será mejor que nos vayamos

\- Si, tienes razón

\- Vamos, te llevaré

Como Ulquiorra le había dicho que él llegaría al lugar Tatsuki la había llevado puesto que no tenía auto propio. No le había contado a su amiga sobre la presencia de Ulquiorra porque quería darle una sorpresa y ahora estaba agradecida de no haberle contado porque se sentiría muy avergonzada. Ya se habían despedido de los demás y ahora se dirigían al auto de Tatsuki. A lo lejos distinguió a esa persona. Sí, era él. Tan elegante con su traje como siempre.

\- Espera Tatsuki-chan, tengo que hacer algo

\- ¿Qué? Esta bien, te esperaré dentro del auto

\- Claro, gracias

Corrió presurosa hacia él, una necia parte de su corazón estaba feliz de verlo y la otra le gritaba que era una tonta.

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora estas aquí?- pregunto seria

\- He estado aquí todo el día

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué...?

\- No soy alguien a quien le guste estar rodeado de personas, ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello- era verdad

\- ¿Y donde has estado?

\- He estado observando tras los arbustos

\- Debiste haberte unido a mi Ulquiorra-kun, yo habría estado contigo todo el tiempo y habría intentado a integrarte justo como Tatsuki-chan me ayudo a mí y como he ayudado a Kuchiki-san

\- ¿Kuchiki?- en su rostro generalmente inexpresivo pudo ver por un momento sorpresa

\- Si ¿la conoces?

\- En realidad no. Olvídalo, te llevaré a tu casa.

\- Tatsuki-chan me llevará, me esta esperando en el auto

\- Entonces dile que irás conmigo

\- Esta bien. Pero ven conmigo, te la presentaré

\- Hoy no. Te esperaré aquí.

\- Ulquiorra-kun no estuviste conmigo en todo el día, así que insisto en que me acompañes a conocerla o solo me iré con ella- él la miro confundido, cuando habían pasado unos segundos sin que él dijera nada Orihime dio por sentado cual era su respuesta y comenzó a alejarse

\- Iré contigo- ella se detuvo y espero a que se pusiera a su nivel- mujer...

\- Gracias

Ella le tomo sonriente la mano.

\- Tatsuki-chan- toco la ventanilla de su auto- quiero presentarte a alguien- ella salio confundía del auto- El es Ulquiorra-kun, el chico del que te he hablado

\- Es un gusto conocerlo- le extendió la mano- Yo soy Tatsuki Arisawa

\- Claro- saludo serio

\- Me iré con Ulquiorra-kun

\- ¿Qué?- estaba asombrada del cambio tan repentino- Pero cuando es que...

\- Te lo explicaré luego- la abrazo y comenzó a alejarse con Ulquiorra- nos vemos el lunes Tatsuki-chan

Entro feliz en el auto de Ulquiorra y le dio un beso que el correspondió. Estaba muy agradecida de que él si hubiera ido.

\- Gracias por venir Ulquiorra-kun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero al fin aquí esta el capítulo.**

 **Aún no es momento de que Ulquiorra y Rukia se encuentren XD**

 **Las actividades que puse son más comunes de este lado del mundo, no conozco muy bien las cosas que suelen hacerse en Japón.**

 **Muchas gracias por dejar bellos reviews. :D**

 **Espero que la historia les este gustando y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Saludos (ñ.ñ)/**

 **PD: Ah! Por cierto, supuestamente el manga esta por terminar, no me lo esperaba. Creo que es muy apresurado, si es así espero que Tite sepa distribuir la historia y que por supuesto nos de el tan esperado IchiRuki.**


	15. ¿Verdad?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se encontraba sentada en el elegante restaurante, llevaba cerca de una hora soportando la vergüenza de estar ahí esperando a que él llegase, esperándolo como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Seguía justificándolo porque le quería. Los meseros la miraban con lástima, lo notaba. Llevaba casi dos años saliendo con él y creía que su relación valía todo, pero eso era algo que los meseros del lugar no sabían. Tomo otro sorbo de agua mirando sin importancia a la gente que estaba en el lugar, su mirada se topó con la de una chica pelinegra alta y voluptuosa, se podría decir que era muy hermosa, a su vez ella la miraba de manera despectiva, sin tomarle importancia aparto la mirada, cuando miro hacia la entrada agradeció en silencio que por fin él hubiera llegado._

 _\- Lamento la tardanza, pero tenía cosas que hacer- dijo a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella- ¿ya has comido?- no le tomo mucha importancia al haberla hecho esperar, quizá ella misma estaba exagerando en ese aspecto_

 _\- No, aún no, te estaba esperando_

 _\- Bien, pues pidamos la comida_

 _\- Claro_

 _Se suponía que eso era una cita pero él solo le prestaba atención a la comida. Debía estar muy hambriento. Por su parte apenas y había probado bocado. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si algo fuera a ocurrir._

 _\- ¿Te gusta la comida?_

 _\- Claro, esta deliciosa- ni quiera había notado que apenas y la había probado_

 _\- Lo sé, por eso te he citado en este lugar, he venido muchas veces aquí- sin embargo era la primera vez que ella pisaba ese sitio- Tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo de repente sin apartar su atención de la comida- Verás... he estado pensando_

 _Se emocionó ante la idea de que el fuera a proponerle matrimonio, no le parecía extraño que eso ocurriese pues llevaban saliendo un tiempo considerable. Se dijo que debía tranquilizarse, no quería que el notase sus nervios._

 _\- ¿De qué se trata?_

 _\- Llevamos saliendo ya mucho tiempo y creo que es momento de tomar decisiones importantes_

 _Su relación no podría ser considerada completamente romántica y perfecta pero ¿qué relación en el mundo lo era? Sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos de alguna manera funcionaban, tenían algunas cosas en común, él era aprobado por su familia y el sexo... estaba bien, aunque solo había estado con él y no podía hacer ninguna comparación. Se dijo que sería una buena pareja a futuro._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, supongo que es algo increíble._

 _\- Si, bueno, sobre eso... - hizo una profunda respiración- debemos terminar_

 _Al principio creyó haber escuchado mal, se sentía como dentro de una burbuja pero un pensamiento finalmente se abrió paso entre su nebulosa mente: estaba terminando su relación._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara exaltada_

 _\- Mira, creo que es lo más conveniente, nosotros no funcionamos, tu no eres adecuada para mí- sintió que un dolor se acentuaba en su pecho- Además tu no has quedado embarazada y yo quiero tener hijos_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!- cómo era posible que le estuviera echando en cara eso, nunca habían hablado de tener hijos- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Tu sabes que lo hemos hecho sin protección en varias ocasiones y no has quedado embarazada, debes ser estéril- soltó como si nada_

 _\- ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!- el tono de su voz hizo que las personas voltearan a verlos- eso puede deberse a muchas cosas, hay parejas que logran concebir después un tiempo- explico en voz más baja_

 _\- Si, pero no quiero arriesgarme, ya tengo 32 años, es momento de que forme una familia y tu no eres capaz de darme un hijo- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- te repito que es probable que seas estéril_

 _\- ¿Por qué insistes en que la culpa es mía? Puedes ser que sea por ti- le replico armándose de valor- los hombres también..._

 _\- Sé que no soy yo- la interrumpió_

 _\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Se llama Miyako- dijo sin más- tiene dos meses de embarazo- explicó con calma- nos casaremos dentro de un mes_

 _Sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior. Su mente se rehusaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando. Hacia tan solo unos minutos que estaba emocionada pensando que él le propondría matrimonio, que distante le parecía eso ahora. Había depositado su confianza en él. Se le quedo mirando sin poder creer que era la misma persona con quien había estado saliendo por tanto tiempo, con quien creía que podía pasar su vida._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Entiendo que estés conmocionada por esto, después de todo no es como que haya muchos hombres como yo en el mundo, pero tú también encontrarás a alguien- hablaba como si le estuviera hablando sobre el clima a un extraño, era tan egocéntrico ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?- Dime algo_

 _Solo pudo surgir una pregunta en su mente_

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _\- Desde hace 8 meses- no parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo- nos conocimos cuando estaba de viaje en Londres, la atracción fue instantánea y mutua, solo lo vi como una simple aventura sin importancia- eso daba a pensar que pudo hacer tenido más "aventuras sin importancia"- pero ella me siguió aquí y las cosas se dieron así_

 _\- ¿Me lo dices así tan tranquilo?_

 _\- No hay porque perder el control con esto, es mejor arreglarlo como personas civilizadas_

 _De repente toda la tristeza que pudo llegar a sentir se esfumo tan rápido como llego. Se dio cuenta que cuando sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, no fue su corazón, fue su orgullo. Fue un duro golpe hacia su orgullo. No por el hecho de que él la hubiese engañado, sino porque saberse tan tonta de habérselo permitido. Ahora veía con claridad que no era el tipo de persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, era alguien con quien su abuelo quería que se casara. Un hombre atractivo y con un excelente posición económica. En su intento de agradar a Ginrei Kuchiki se había auto convencido de que Kaien Shiba era el hombre correcto para su vida. Debía estarle agradecida a Kaien por haberse liado con otra mujer y liberarle sin saberlo de su presencia_

 _\- Ya veo. Entiendo- eso era más para sí misma._

 _\- Tal vez encuentres a alguien que no deseé tener hijos, sería alguien ideal para ti_

 _¿Quería tener hijos? Si, definitivamente era un sueño que quería cumplir. También se daba cuenta que estaba en una edad correcta para tener hijos. Pero ahora entendía que realmente no era necesario tener a un hombre a su lado. Un hombre como Kaien no lo entendería porque no quería estar con un hombre como él._

 _\- Sí, eso es algo que veré en el futuro_

 _\- Me alegra que estés tomando las cosas así. De hecho me gustaría presentarte a Miyako. Ahora vuelvo- ¿Ella estaba ahí? Tenía que ser, era algo típico de Kaien el ser tan considerado- Rukia quiero presentarte a Miyako- se giró para encontrarse de frente a la morena voluptuosa que la habia mirado despectivamente desde la distancia antes- Miyako ella es Rukia_

 _Le extendió la mano con fingida cortesía y ella le saludo de igual forma_

 _\- Es un gusto conocerla, Kaien me ha hablado de usted- por supuesto, ella también era alguien muy considerada, no cabía duda de que siempre hay un roto para un descocido- espero no le incomode esto_

 _\- No ¿Por qué habría de ser un momento incomodo?_

 _\- Me alegra que lo tomes así Rukia. Eres muy madura. ¿Quieres quedarte a conversar con nosotros?_

 _\- La verdad es que tengo algo que hacer- dijo con la sonrisa más fingida que pudo hacer gracias a ser una actriz- pero espero que se la pasen bien_

 _Salió del restaurante sin siquiera molestarse en voltear sintiéndose satisfecha. Era extraño como las personas se aferraban a algo negativo como esa relación. Justo ahora se sentía libre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Rukia y las niñas fueran a vivir con Ichigo. En ese tiempo ambos se estaban volviendo expertos en el caos. Por increíble que pareciera a pesar del cansancio que tenían, estaban felices. Las gemelas cada día estaban más activas, movían con inquietud sus piernas y manitas. Les encantaba estar boca abajo ahora que ya podían sostenerse sobre sus bracitos y levantar sus cabezas, tenían más cabello naranja. A Misaki le gustaba agitar su sonajero de Chappy mientras que Hisaki prefería el del leoncito Kon.

En ese momento Rukia se encontraba dándoles de comer papilla a las niñas, estaban sentadas en sus sillitas especiales para que pudieran estar cómodas pues aún no se podía sentar bien. Misaki comía sin hacer pucheros ni regresar la comida aunque parecía sería pero Hisaki con un ceño un tanto fruncido parecido al de Ichigo se rehusaba a probar alimento.

\- Vamos nena, esta delicioso- le decía Rukia- Mira como a Misaki le encanta- le dio otra cucharadita a Misaki para mostrarlo, pero Hisaki se negaba a comer- así que tenemos una chica difícil por aquí

Ya era algo tarde ese viernes, Ichigo había tenido que quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo pues estaban ocupados en un proyecto importante, Rukia sabía que la razón por la que Hisaki no quería probar bocado era que quería que Ichigo estuviera presente como como de costumbre, durante esas últimas semanas Ichigo se había visto obligado a llegar tarde y Hisaki sentía su ausencia. Misaki también lo sentía pero ella parecía ser más tranquila en ese aspecto. Se había vuelto algo común que cenaran los cuatro juntos y entre ambos alimentarán a las niñas.

\- Yo también extraño a Ichigo pero él volverá pronto- le dio un beso a cada una- me doy cuenta que hasta ahora no habían pasado tanto tiempo sin su compañía.

Ichigo solía leerles cuantos por las noches y aunque no entendían les gustaba escuchar su voz, jugaba con ellas, les daba de comer a veces, hacía toda cantidad de cosas que un padre hace con sus hijas. Los días habían ido transcurriendo hasta convertirse en semanas y estos en meses, durante ese tiempo no había pensado en la separación de ella e Ichigo, que antes había pensado angustiada tendría que ocurrir en algún momento, habían estado dentro de una burbuja de felicidad que la hizo olvidarse casi por completo de eso, sin embargo ahora algo le hacía decirse que probablemente esta nunca llegaría.

El sonido de llaves abriendo la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ichigo entro a la cocina sonriendo provocando que al verlo las tres chicas presentes también sonrieran.

\- ¡Ichigo!- Rukia se acercó a abrazarlo y darle un beso- Te esperábamos- las gemelas balbuceaban como diciendo que estaban de acuerdo con su madre

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio me extrañaban?

Saco a las gemelas de las sillitas y les dio un gran abrazo y las lleno de besos, ellas balbuceaban y sonreían

\- Ya veo que todas mis chicas me extrañaban- beso a Rukia en la boca- soy un tipo muy afortunado de estar rodeado de tan bellas mujeres

\- ¡Tonto!- río Rukia

\- Bueno ya no se preocupen más, el proyecto ha terminado satisfactoriamente y ahora podré estar más tiempo con ustedes

Luego de eso las gemelas si comieron a gusto y disfrutaron de ser arropadas por Ichigo. Rukia también disfruto de Ichigo esa noche y lo consintio como recompensa por todas esas semanas de arduo trabajo.

\- Este fin de semana me gustaría que saliéramos a pasear- le decía a Rukia que se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho- vayamos al parque, sé que todas lo disfrutarán mucho

\- Por supuesto- le dio un beso- a las niñas le hará bien salir, además vi en las noticias que habrá un clima agradable

\- Bien, pues como mañana saldremos sería buena idea que nos duérmanos de una vez para no estar cansados

\- Sí, es una buena idea- pero comenzó a darle besos a Ichigo en el cuello- hay que dormir

\- ¡Rukia!

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto con inocencia

\- Con un demonio...- se posó sobre ella y comenzó devorarla a besos- creo que mañana saldremos algo tarde a pasear

\- Lo sé- rio atrayéndolo a su cuerpo

Al día siguiente si salieron a pasear más tarde de lo que Ichigo tenía planeado. Rukia vistió a Hisaki y Misaki con vestidos a juego de Chappy, se veían preciosas y no pudo evitar tomarles muchas fotos por cualquier cosa que hacían. Hicieron un picnic y jugaron con las niñas en el parque. Se la pasaron tan bien que ni siquiera notaron a las personas que le vigilaban a lo lejos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Están ya muy grandes Kuchiki-san- decía Inoue mientras sostenía en brazos a Hisaki- Debes estar muy orgullosa

\- Lo estoy, las adoro con toda mi alma

\- Ya veo, debe ser una sensación hermosa. Yo también deseo tener un hijo- se tocó el vientre con sonrisa anhelante- algún día definitivamente

\- Claro que sí, ocurrirá y será una experiencia maravillosa, ya lo verás

En esos meses Rukia e Inoue se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, salían a almorzar, hablaban de sus asuntos y era común que ella llegase a visitarlas sin haber avisado antes.

\- Me alegra haber acertado en la medida de los vestidos que les regale

\- Se ven hermosas con ellos, agradezco el detalle

\- No tienes nada que agradecer

Siguieron hablando un rato más de trivialidades cuando al fin Orihime vio la hora y anunció que tenía que irse

\- Espero que te vaya bien con ese chico misterioso- ella se sonrojo visiblemente

\- Yo...ehm... gracias... también espero eso

Se despidieron y Orihime salió alegre porque sabía que esta tarde vería a Ulquiorra, tal vez el quisiese también formar una familia. Debía ir a su propio departamento y esperarle ahí como de costumbre. A la hora acordada ya lo estaba recibiendo en la puerta, no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos y propinarle un largo beso que al correspondió, entraron besándose y fueron directo a la habitación. Un buen rato después retozaban entrelazados y satisfechos.

\- ¿Mujer has cerrado la puerta?- habían entrado tan apresurados que no se dio cuenta de ello

\- Ahora que lo mencionas no me he dado cuenta, iré a revisar- salió de la cama completamente desnuda sin darse cuenta y fue muy decidida a verificar

\- Espera

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estas desnuda

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto- estaba muy sonrojada, regreso a ponerse un camisón- ahora sí iré a ver- salió sonriendo, luego regreso trayendo lo que parecía una fotografía- esta cerrada ahora y también encontré mi foto con Kuchiki-san que había extraviado, estaba debajo del mueble cerca de la puerta

\- ¿Kuchiki?

\- Si, ella es la... pareja de Ichigo Kurosaki, el fundador de la empresa en que trabajo, tienen dos hijas preciosas, son gemelas, son adorables

\- Veo que convives mucho con ellas

\- Si, no te había contado, pero me llevo muy bien con ella, es una chica genial, la considero una gran amiga

\- Ya veo- sé quedo pensativo, perdido en ese mundo en el que ella aún no podía entrar- ¿Quieres salir a comer algo?

\- Sí, estoy hambrienta, eso es culpa tuya Ulquiorra-kun- soltó una risita

\- Mujer...

\- Es cierto, pero estoy feliz por ello, vamos hay que vestirnos- como Ulquiorra iba prácticamente todos los día a su departamento ya tenía trajes suyos preparados para cuando se volviese a ir- se me antoja...

\- Ambos somos conscientes de que todo se te antoja siempre- ella rio

\- Bueno, está bien, tú decides a donde iremos

\- Andando

Ulquiorra iba pensado en la chica que Orihime le describía, Rukia Kuchiki, su prima, con quien había decidido no relacionarse, a quien su familia había acusado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mansión Kuchiki se encontraba en apacible silencio, Hisana se encontraba regando los rosales mientras recordaba con melancolía como Rukia solía ayudarle desde niña a hacerlo y luego cada vez que podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver a su hija que sentía la tristeza derrumbarla lentamente, la extrañaba tanto, daría lo que fuera por volver a verla. Sabía que Byakuya sabía dónde estaba, pero él por alguna razón no había querido decirle, aunque lo respetaba estaba llegando al límite de su tolerancia, no importaba lo que fuese que quisiera ocultarle, si tenía que ver con Rukia, tenía que saberlo.

\- Hisana-sama- la llamaba Kyrio- alguien desea verla

\- ¿De quién se trata?

\- Lo cierto es que este hombre desea ver a Rukia-chan pero ella no está y por eso consideré que usted debería atenderle

Ella sabía del sufrimiento de Hisana de no saber nada de su hija, por supuesto que hablaría con ese hombre, sin demora se dirigió casi corriendo a verle, estaba ansiosa por saber cualquier cosa de Rukia, por mínima que fuera, ese hombre parecía no saber que Rukia ya no se encontraba en la mansión o ligada a la familia

\- Buenas tardes- él se encontraba de espaldas pero al oír su voz giro, era un hombre joven, debía tener alrededor de 30 años, era alto, su cabello era corto y de un color cobrizo, lo tenía despeinado y podría decirse que era atractivo, pero serio- me han informado que desea ver a Rukia, pero ella no se encuentra ahora, yo soy Hisana Kuchiki, su madre, puede hablar conmigo

\- Buenas tardes señora. Mi nombre es Ashido Kano. Lo cierto es que lo que tengo que tratar con Rukia es algo sumamente delicado

\- Insisto en que puede hablar conmigo

\- Esta bien, le explicaré.

\- Tome asiento por favor, pediré a Kyrio que nos traiga algo de beber

\- No hace falta lo último

\- Esta bien- ambos tomaron asiento- dígame

\- Hace más de un año que fui a una clínica de inseminación artificial junto a mi esposa, esperábamos que con ayuda especializada ella al fin pudiera concebir

\- No veo que tenga esto que...

\- Le pido paciencia para poderle explicar

\- De acuerdo, lo siento, continúe por favor

\- Lamentablemente mi esposa falleció antes de que pudiera iniciar el tratamiento- aparto la cara un momento- sin embargo hace unos meses fui a la Clínica a ver qué había ocurrido con mi... muestra- suspiro- imagine mi sorpresa cuando me informaron que por una equivocación se la había otorgado a otra mujer que había acudido a la clínica

Hisana entendió entonces

\- ¿Rukia?

\- Si, ella fue quien se... beneficio con esto. Como ya debe saber ella quedo embarazada. Aunque por el tiempo, ya ocurrió el alumbramiento hace unos cinco meses.

Hisana tuvo que controlar su sorpresa. ¡Rukia embarazada! No, ya no. ¡Rukia ya era madre! Era eso lo que Byakuya sabía, debía de ser eso. Había acudido a una clínica de inseminación para ello ¿por qué lo habría hecho?

\- No puedo creer esto... yo...

\- Entiendo su reacción, yo aún sigo impactado por esto, pero me gustaría conocer a mis hijas- Hisana solo registro en su mente la palabra "hijas", ¿había tenido acaso gemelas?- estoy deseoso de hacerlo, pero por ahora debo irme, le dejaré mi número telefónico para que pueda comunicarse conmigo en cuanto pueda- le dio una tarjeta- quiero hablar con Rukia, le pido por favor que me hable

\- Si, está bien, en cuando pueda yo le hablaré

\- Agradezco su atención y espero me perdone por haber irrumpido así en su vida

Se fue dejando completamente confundida a Hisana. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas. Era abuela. Tenía dos nietas. Tenía que ver a Rukia. ¡Tenía que verla!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí otro capítulo, al fin XD**

 **Kaien siendo malo, no lo veo en muchos fics ¿ustedes sí? jaja Por cierto se supone que Ashido tiene el cabello de color caoba pero para fines de este fic decidí ponerlo de color cobrizo.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueda tener.**

 **Espero les siga gustando esta historia \\(ñ.ñ)/**

 **Muchas gracias por leer ~(^.^)~**

 **Saludos!**

 **PD: Ya se termina Bleach, que apresurado, yo enserio espero IchiRuki (9*o*)9, si ocurré seré muy feliz. Por otro lado me deja un mal sabor de boca que no se hayan aclarado varias cosas, además que quería ver a personajes como Grimmjow o Hirako en acción, pero bueno...**


	16. Confrontación

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo esperaba sentada en el amplio despacho. Había llorado, se había enojado, había reído y por último estaba ahora seria. Le había contado todo a Kyrio pues le tenia tanta confianza como a una madre y ella también había experimentado muchas emociones, quería tanto a Rukia y a Hisana como sus hijas y ellas devolvían el afecto, también había sufrido en silencio todo ese tiempo sin saber nada de Rukia. Por su parte no podía dejar de recordarse desde que lo supiera que era abuela. Habían dos preciosas niñas que eran sus nietas y a quienes no había podido mimar desde que nacieron, pero eso cambiaría. Esa noche había pedido que en cuanto llegara enviaran a Byakuya a su despacho. Puntual como de costumbre al llegar a casa, entro al despacho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hisana?- pregunto serio pero a la vez realmente preocupado por su esposa

\- Lo sabrás en un momento, será mejor que tomes asiento- el obedeció sin dudar, era extraño ese tono de voz en su dulce esposa

\- Dime

\- Kuchiki Byakua, me puedes explicar ¿por qué no me habías informado que somos abuelos?

Perdió en ese instante su fría compostura, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su esposa pudiera descubrirlo antes de que él solucionara las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- se limito a decir intentando mantener su seriedad

\- El padre de las niñas vino a informarme

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pensó Byakuya. ¿Cómo había descubierto la ubicación de la Mansión Kuchiki? ¿Rukia le habría dicho? ¿O era acaso que había descubierto quien era él que le había encomendado ese gran proyecto a su empresa?

\- ¿De qué más te ha hablado ese hombre?

\- Me informo solo lo que ya debes de saber- lo miro significativamente

\- Hisana, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ambos conocemos a Rukia y sabemos que ella no habría aceptado vernos con la acusación que pesa sobre sus hombros, no sin tener pruebas de su inocencia

\- ¡Pero es mi hija! Yo estoy completamente segura de que ella no ha hecho nada de lo que se le acusa, no me importa cuantas pruebas me muestren

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero esto llevará su tiempo demostrarlo

\- Independientemente de eso- suspiro- ¡Quiero verlas!

\- Hisana...

\- Estoy segura de que tu sabes donde están, quiero ver a mi hija y a mis nietas, tengo todo el derecho y no intentes negarme eso- Byakuya pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que no podía negarle nada, él mismo deseaba ver a su hija y a sus nietas- ¡Por favor!- las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, se acerco a ella para rodearla con sus brazos, podía comportarse como un hombre frío e indiferente ante las demás personas, pero no con su Hisana, la amaba demasiado

\- Te llevaré a ellas, este fin de semana iremos- no había razón para temer que Hisana viera las condiciones en que podría estar viviendo Rukia pues junto a Kurosai Ichigo era feliz

\- Gracias- le dio un beso y se seco las lagrimas- Estoy ansiosa por verlas. Iré de compras, quiero regalarles tantas cosas

\- Esta bien, prepara todo lo que creas conveniente, faltan tres días para el sábado

\- Si. Además también debemos hacer que Rukia se ponga en contacto con el padre de las niñas

\- ¿De qué hablas?- estaba confundido- El padre de las niñas vive con ellas desde hace mucho tiempo- explico

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estas hablando tú? Él padre de las niñas hace poco acaba de enterarse de su existencia

Se quedaron mirando confundidos varios segundos

\- Hisana, explícame por favor ¿qué te ha dicho ese supuesto padre de las niñas?

No quería adelantarse a los hechos pero era probable que ese hombre quisiese sacar provecho de la situación, de alguna manera debía haberse enterado de lo ocurrido y como Hisana nunca había visto a las gemelas pudo haberle creído a cualquier hombre

\- Pues me ha contado que él y su esposa acudieron a un Clínica de Inseminación para intentar concebir, pero lamentablmente su esposa falleció, con el tiempo aparentemente se olvido del asunto, pero hace unos meses decidió acudir para ver que había pasado con su muestra y le informaron que por una equivocación la habían otorgado a una mujer

\- ¿Rukia?

\- Si, él parecía deseoso de poder conocer a sus hijas... y a Rukia

Byakuya estaba procesando la información, no cabía duda que ese hombre había elaborado una historia muy creíble sobre su paternidad. Hasta donde Renji había podido averiguar, Rukia nunca había ido a una Clínica de Inseminación. Había una razón que podía hacer muy simple desmentirlo

\- ¿Cómo es físicamente ese hombre?- Hisana le miro dudosa pero entendió de inmediato que eso podría ser de ayuda

\- Alto, atractivo, de alrededor de 30 años y sin duda lo más llamativo de él es su cabello cobrizo

Con eso hizo que las dudas realmente tuvieran sentido. Aunque podía haberse teñido el cabello existía la posibilidad de que ese hombre dijera la verdad.

\- Las gemelas de Rukia tienen el cabello color naranja... bien podría decirse cobrizo

\- Entonces ese hombre con él que ha estado viviendo Rukia no es el padre, no cabe duda de que Ashido Kano es el padre de las niñas ¿cierto?

Ahido Kano. Así que ese era el nombre del otro. Pediría a Renji que le investigase. Además por lo que le dijo Hisana hacía meses que había ido a averiguar que había ocurrido con su esperma y hasta ahora se había presentado, entendía que liberar ese tipo de información requería de cierto tiempo en esas Clínicas donde la privacidad del paciente era algo primordial, esa podía ser la razón, como fuera por su parte tenía que averiguar más sobre el asunto.

\- Byakuya, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, ya no tiene caso que me ocultes más cosas sobre este asunto- su esposo suspiro, ella tenía razón

\- Él hombre con él que ha estado viviendo Rukia tiene el cabello naranja... muy parecido al de las niñas

Hisana le miro consternada, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, dos hombres como posibles padres de sus nietas, de repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese otro hombre?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Ashido Kano- se froto la cabeza- ¿Cómo se llaman mis nietas? Es lo único que realmente me importa saber ahora

\- Hisaki y Misaki son sus nombres. Rukia las registro con el apellido Kuchiki. En un principio creí que era porque no estaba casada con Kurosaki, pero ahora todo comienza a tener algo de sentido

\- ¿Hisaki?- pregunto con nostalgia- Ese nombre comienza como el mío- comento sin prestar atención a lo demás que le explicaba Byakuya

\- Sí, la madre de Kurosaki se llama Masaki, aparentemente los nombres de las niñas fueron creados tomando como base tu nombre y el de la madre de Kurosaki

\- Ya veo- sonrió con una lagrima corriéndola la mejilla- Ya veo... Rukia me recuerda...

\- Por supuesto, ella te quiere tanto como tu a ella

\- Me duele no haber estado junto a ella cuando se convirtió en madre

\- Lamento eso, pero el tiempo perdido se puede recuperar- su esposa se seco las lagrimas- ya pronto estarás con ella

\- Es cierto, no me puedo poner a llorar- caminó en dirección a la puerta- tengo que hablar con Kyrio, mañana estaremos muy ocupadas- salió con decisión del despacho

Ahora que Hisana estaba al tanto de la existencia de sus nietas, se sentía más tranquilo, no le gustaba esconder cosas a su esposa y lamentaba que se hubiese enterado así de la situación, pero ahora ya no importaba eso. Lo que sí importaba era saber quien era realmente el padre de sus nietas. Sí Rukia realmente había asistido a una Clínica de Inseminación como había contado el tal Ashido Kano era extraño que Renji no se hubiese enterado, él había investigado personas y lugares relacionados con Rukia y sí hubiese acudido a ese lugar se habría enterado, tenía que llamarlo a la mañana siguiente. Porque así como existía la posibilidad de que Ashido Kano fuera el padre de las niñas, existía la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera moviendo los hilos en contra de Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había estado ahí, la había visto desde lejos, no había querido acercarse, no se había atrevido. Apenas y la conocía, en las reuniones se trataban con una cordialidad respetuosa e impersonal, propia de unos desconocidos. Porque aunque por sus venas corriera la misma sangre, eran unos desconocidos. Eso era algo que había provocado él mismo. Rukia había intentado acercarsele cuando eran niños, pero él la había alejado movido por la envidia y el resentimiento, él estaba solo, siempre la veía a ella ser feliz, aunque el abuelo claramente le despreciase por haber nacido mujer, ella contaba con el inquebrantable amor de sus padres. Algo que él nunca había conocido. Ahora podía admitirlo, ese simple hecho había ocasionado que el crease una barrera contra Rukia, incluso aunque Hisana intento acercarsele, él se lo impidió, una pequeña parte de él la despreciaba por no haber sido su madre, por ver todo el amor que ella volcaba en su hija y no en él. Se había convencido que era una persona carente de sentimiento alguno, alguien tan frío que no podía sentir el más mínimo afecto.

Eso era lo que había creído.

Había estado tan equivocado. Ahora que era un hombre adulto y luego de que Inoue Orihime entrase en su vida podía mirar al pasado viendo las cosas más claras. No era que él fuese quien alejara a su familia de su lado. No. Quien las alejo de su lado fue Ginrei Kuchiki. Ese hombre de principios y creencias anticuadas y con un orgullo inquebrantable. Nunca había aceptado que Byakuya, el nieto de quien estaba tan orgulloso se casara con una simple camarera, ese fue un duro golpe para el anciano hombre, entre ellos surgió una brecha. Pero lo que lo fastidio más, fue que Hisana diese a luz una niña. Era por ello que en cada reunión en que se econtraban las despreciaba sutilmente. Había enseñado a Ulquiorra que las mantuviese alejadas de su lado, sin embargo no podía echarlas como era su deseo hacer por la presencia de Byakuya.

Como una Kuchiki, Rukia tenía su participación en la empresa, como era su derecho.

Era ahí donde se encontraba el problema. Hacía más de un año que... Rukia había intentado estafar a la empresa, no, no solo eso, había intentado llevarles a la quiebra.

Se encargo de sacar pequeñas cantidades de dinero cada cierto tiempo y ponerlas en una cuenta en el extranjero, esto por al rededor de 5 años, para un imperio como el Kuchiki esas cantidades siendo "estratégicamente" liberadas no representaban una gran diferencia por si solas, así que no levantaron sospechas, pero en su conjunto representaban una inmensa fortuna. No era que Rukia lo hubiese hecho ella misma porque no poseía los conocimientos para hacerlo, por eso había contratado los servicios de un chico de por aquel entonces 25 años, Yukio Hans Voralberna, un experto hacker. Se le había prometido un jugoso porcentaje de las "ganancias". Eso era lo que había declarado antes de ser refundido en prisión por 15 años.

La razón que había impulsado a Rukia a hacer esto era ayudar a su entonces novio Kaien Shiba, él pertenecía a una familia noble. El imperio Shiba desde hacía unos 10 años se estaba yendo lentamente a la quiebra, luego de que el padre, Ganju Shiba hiciera malos negocios. Rukia tenía planeado casarse con Kaien para ayudarlo en esta situación, pero aunque por derecho ya poseyera una considerable herencia no parecía ser suficiente para ellos. Así que se dio a la tarea de embarcarse en el camino de llevar a la ruina a los Kuchiki. No solo estafándolos sino haciendo mala publicidad a los productos y servicios variados propiedad de la empresa. Noticias sobre el mal servicio en la cadena de hoteles, automóviles fabricados por sus empresas fallando y demás. Esta publicidad negativa surgió solo unos pocos meses antes de que descubriera a verdad.

Quien había dejado a Rukia al descubierto había sido Aizen Souske, el abogado principal de la empresa. La firma de abogados "Souske y asociados" se encargaba de la empresa.

En su momento Ulquiorra se había limitado a aceptar aquello que se impuso como la verdad. Había un problema y un culpable, eso fue todo. Su abuelo se había rehusado a enviar a Rukia a prisión a fin de evitar un mayor escándalo a la empresa, había movido los hilos con su poder para lograrlo, con el tiempo la gente olvido esa mala publicidad y la empresa mejoro todo para evitar mayores problemas.

Con eso hecho, Rukia había desaparecido, por entonces Ulquiorra creyó que había escapado para salvarse, no se había atrevido a mirar a su familia ni a demás personas cercanas por la humillación de haber sido descubierta. Según supo terminó su relación con Kaien Shiba y al verse sin los fondos que había reunido Rukia, él y su empresa se habían ido a la quiebra.

Pero ahora, al escuchar hablar a Orihime sobre Rukia y verla él mismo siendo tan amable con las personas, siendo feliz aceptando estar junto a un hombre que no era millonario y no podía ofrecerle los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, supo de inmediato que ella había sido incapaz de defraudar a su familia. Eso era un hecho, aunque las pruebas así lo demostrasen, sencillamente sabía que Rukia no era culpable.

Eso solo significaba que había alguien más era el culpable. Seguramente su tío Byakuya ya había estado investigando el asunto y dado el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces o estaba esperando el momento propicio para sacar a la luz la verdad o aún no había encontrado las suficientes pruebas para culpar a alguien. Él mismo ayudaría a su prima, se lo debía. Además no podría mirar a Orihime sin haber ayudado a su prima, cuando le contase la conexión que existía entre ellos esperaba haber podido ser de ayuda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese sábado por la noche se había puesto un bello vestido rojo, su cabello largo y ondulado se meneaba al caminar, Rukia y Tatsuki le habían ayudado a escogerlo, quería impresionar a Ulquiorra. Él estaba acostumbrado a verle con ropa gris de oficina, ese día quería darle una nueva impresión. En pocos minutos llegaría para llevarla a cenar a un conocido restaurante, aunque estaba nerviosa ya no podía esperar. Mientras se daba unos últimos toques de maquillaje lo escucho llegar.

\- Mujer...- la miro fijamente- te ves... bien- pudo haber sido su imaginación pero creyo verle un poco sonrojado, sabiendo que ese cumplido venia de alguien tan serio como él y que debió costarle mucho trabajo decirlo se sintió muy feliz

\- Gracias- le dio un beso- tu luces muy apuesto

El Restaurante Las Noches de Hueco Mundo era un lugar muy lujoso, aunque Orihime intuía que Ulquiorra poseía un cierto estatus no creyó que estuviera en una posición tan elevada como para permitirse ese lugar, pero aunque él solo pudiese llevarla a un pequeño puesto de hamburguesas ella le acompañaría más que encantada. Los atendieron rápidamente, se encontraban sentados a la mesa cuando lo vio... Aizen Souske.

Orihime se quedó conmocionada por la persona que veían sus ojos, nunca creyó volver a coincidir con él y sin embargo ahí estaba. Ese hombre. Obligándose a recuperar la compostura dejo de mirarle y sonrío a Ulquiorra, pero él parecía haber notado su breve cambio de humor, miro en la dirección a donde ella había mirado antes.

\- Aizen Souske ¿Le conoces?- sintió frío recorrerle la espalda ¿él lo conocía?

\- Yo... hace un tiempo trabaje para él. Cambie el estilo de sus oficinas.

\- Ya veo. Su firma de abogados se encarga de nuestra empresa

Una idea tomo vuelo en su mente, una conversación que había tenido hacia tiempo con Ichigo, una donde el nombre de Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki le recordaba algo, al ver a Aizen lo supo. Su firma se encargaba de los Kuchiki, un imperio empresarial de hacía muchas generaciones. Intentaba encajar las piezas, se encargaba de los negocios de los Kuchiki, la familia de Rukia Kuchiki, se encarga de la empresa de Ulquiorra...

\- Tu... apellido... es...

\- Kuchiki

Sintió que se mareaba, que pequeño era el mundo

\- ¿Entonces... entonces Kuchiki-san es...?

\- Mi prima- dijo serio

\- ¿Ulquiorra... Kuchiki?

\- Si

\- ¿Porqué... porque... hasta ahora?

El aparto la mirada, luego la regreso a ella. Cuando se disponía a hablar apareció el mesero con su comida. Eso les dio unos instantes para recomponerse un poco.

\- No era momento de decírtelo- explicaba luego de que el mesero se fuera- Ese día en el parque llegue temprano, pero vi a Rukia a lo lejos

\- Pero si es tu prima ¿entonces porqué no... ?

\- Aunque seamos primos, somos unos desconocidos- levanto la mano para evitar que ello lo interrumpiera- Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿cual es tu relación con Aizen?

\- ¿Relación?- esta completamente nerviosa- Yo... ya te he explicado que hace tiempo decore sus oficinas- no quería hablar de él, esperaba que Ulquiorra cambiara de tema- Eso es todo

\- No, eso no es todo, me estas mintiendo, lo sé- había notado su aterrada expresión al posar la mirada en ese hombre, eso le había desagradado sobre manera- Ahora dime cual es la verdadera relación entre ustedes

Se quedaron mirando sin que ninguno dijera nada, Ulquiorra sentía que una desagradable sensación al imaginarse que relación pudiera haber existido entre ellos dos pero el solo recordar la mirada de terror que había visto en los siempre cálidos ojos de Orihime sintió la irá crecer dentro de su ser contra Aizen Souske. Tan concentrados estaban uno en el otro que no se percataron de la persona que se les acercaba hasta que había llegado a su mesa.

\- Ulquiorra-kun, me alegra encontrarte esta noche- saludo con una voz que hacía pensar a la gente que se trataba de alguien agradable pero ahora le parecía inquietante- veo que estas en buena compañía

\- Aizen- saludo con voz fría y neutra controlando con gran esfuerzo las emociones que bullían en su interior- no esperaba encontrarte aquí esta noche y efectivamente estoy en excelente compañía

El apretón en la mano que le dio Ulquiorra hizo que Orihime se relajara, él la hacía sentir segura, estaba realmente agradecida de tener a Ulquiorra a su lado para enfrentarle.

\- Te presento a Inoue Orihime, mi novia- dijo con orgullo

Eso hizo que el corazón de Orihime brincara de emoción. Definitivamente el tener cerca a Ulquiorra le daba seguridad y fuerza. Con delicadeza y seguridad le tendió la mano al hombre que le había causado tanto daño en el pasado.

\- Ya nos conocíamos- explico Aizen como si esperase ganar un punto al lanzar el comentario incómodo

\- Lo sé- se apresuro a decir Ulquiorra- Orihime me ha comentado que en algún momento trabajo para ti

\- Sí, así fue. ¿Buenos tiempos no es cierto?- trataba de incomodarla y hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a Ulquiorra- De verdad... que buenos tiempos

\- Todos los trabajos son experiencias que nos dejan aprendizajes y nos invitan a no cometer los mismos errores- dijo Orihime armándose de valor. Aizen pareció molestarse por su comentario pero inmediatamente volvió a tener esa expresión en el rostro que parecía decirle a las personas que todo estaba bajo su plan

\- Ya veo, espero realmente que le seas de ayuda a Ulquiorra tal como lo fuiste para mí- tenía en el rostro una sonrisa lobuna- ¿No te parece Ulquiorra?

\- Me parece, Aizen- dijo con voz fría conteniendo la furia y el deseo de golpearlo- que en este momento nos encontramos en una cita- el mensaje para que se alejara era claro

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no deseo importunarlos más- se despidió y se alejo de su mesa dejándolos en un incomodo silencio

\- Ulquirra-kun yo...

\- Entiendo- la interrumpió- que entre tú y él hubo algo, pero ya no lo hay más, no puedo reprocharte por tus relaciones anteriores porque sería como si tu me reprocharas por las mías

\- Gracias

Aunque Ulquiorra sabía el temor que Aizen provocaba en Orihime por el momento no le preguntaría el porque, esta vez lo dejaría pasar, ya había sido mucho por esa noche.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que cenemos

Aunque al principio ambos tenían en mente que esa sería una gran noche las revelaciones puestas sobre la mesa hicieron que se convirtiera en algo incomodo y poco grato. Cuando terminaron de cenar Ulquiorra la llevo hasta su departamento pero no se quedo. Le agradeció internamente que le permitiera quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos mientras el se quedaba con los suyos. Ambos sabían que las cosas se tenían que aclarara tarde o temprano pero al menos no ese día. Estaba realmente orgullosa y feliz de que él la hubiera defendido y nombrado "su novia" frente a Aizen. Entendía que eso había sido algo difícil para Ulquiorra, siendo serio y reservado. Lo amaba, realmente estaba segura de eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al fin después de un largo tiempo otro capítulo. Perdonen la espera y gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Este fue un capítulo muy revelador (~*o*)~ Creo que ciertas cosas se están aclarando XD**

 **Sé que muchos andan decepcionados de que nuestra pareja no se concretara al final de Bleach pero eso no significa que no podamos seguirla manteniendo vida. Hasta el capítulo final Kubo no pudo dejar de meter la grandiosa interacción que siempre ha existido entre Rukia e Ichigo.**

 **Como siempre disculpen las faltas de ortografía que tenga.**

 **Saludos (^.^)/**


	17. Ha sido un largo tiempo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese sábado por la mañana Rukia se sentía especialmente triste. La melancolía la invadía al darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y ver que sus padres seguían sin conocer a las gemelas. El día que su abuelo la acuso de haber intentado estafar no solo a la empresa sino a la familia se dio cuenta de que no tenia el valor de mirar a sus padres a la cara y negar lo que las evidencias dejaban ver claramente. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo pero no tenía como probarlo, aún ahora seguía sin manera alguna de probar su inocencia, no tenía medios para hacer una investigación. Luego del incidente simplemente se alejo de todo, solo quería escapar, escapar del recuerdo de esas miradas que la acusaban, escapar de esa sensación de sentirse traicionada por su familia. Incluso aunque se hubiera alejado sus padres tenían el poder para localizarla, pero no lo hicieron, eso solo hizo crecer más la herida en su interior ¿Acaso sus padres la habían creído culpable? Cierto, había huido y eso dejaba mucho que pensar. Pero en el fondo sentía que ellos estarían de su parte. Aunque tampoco podía esperar que sus padres la contactaran si ella no los contacto. Solo dejo pasar el tiempo y ya había pasado más de un año. Cuando ocurrió todo ya estaba embarazada , poco tiempo atrás había estado en Sendai actuando en la que sería su ultima función, en esa ciudad fue también donde acudió a una clínica de fertilización, no le dijo nada a sus padres por temor a su reacción, creyó que sería más fácil explicarles las cosas cuando ya fuera un hecho y tenía planeado contárselos cuando llegaran de su viaje de negocios, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Es como una especie de regla de la vida que las cosas no ocurren como las tienes planeadas como ocurrió en su caso. Era cierto que la decisión de tener un hijo había sido en parte influenciada por las palabras de Kaien pero también estaba esa gran parte suya que deseaba vivir la maternidad, parecía algo irónico que hacía cosa más de un año que se imaginaba siendo madre soltera y ahora se encontraba junto a Ichigo.

Luego de alejarse de su familia se fue a vivir a un sencillo y pequeño departamento en Niigata, intento conseguir algún papel en una obra pero al igual que en otros lugares a los que había acudido en busca de empleo se le cerraron las puertas, eso le pareció algo extraño pero no se comparaba a la mayor sorpresa que se llevo cuando descubrió que la cuenta bancaria que usaba con más frecuencia estaba vacía, fue un gran alivio para ella saber que tenía una cuenta en otro banco y esta estaba intacta, aunque era una buena cantidad la que tenía ahí, no se comparaba a la que tenía en la otra cuenta. Pero si lo administraba con mesura tendría lo suficiente para estar cómoda por meses. Tenía que buscar empleo, pero sin referencias le resulto realmente difícil. Durante un tiempo fue asistente en un consultorio dental pero por azares del destino el lugar cerro y ella se quedo nuevamente sin empleo, decidida a no flaquear pensó que sería bueno mudarse nuevamente y así fue como llego a Karakura e Ichigo entro en su vida. Y siempre sin importar que pasara estaría eternamente agradecida de haberle conocido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hisana estaba realmente impaciente y emocionada por volver a ver s u hija. En el pasado ella había insistido a Byakuya para que la localizara cuando se fue, pero él se rehusó, no porque realmente la creyera culpable sino porque creía que eso era lo que Rukia quería al alejarse, que necesitaba estar sola. En eso Hisana estuvo de acuerdo, seguramente su hija quería su espacio lejos de toda esa presión familiar. Pero luego, cuando los días pasaron a convertirse en meses sintió que lentamente se le rompía el corazón, ella no los había contactado. Fue entonces cuando decidió averiguar donde estaba su hija, necesitaba estar al lado de ella, fue entonces cuando Byakuya comenzó a comportarse misteriosamente, de inmediato supo el porque, aunque parecía estar tranquilo conocía a su esposo lo suficientemente bien para saber que él también estaba preocupado por su hija y estaba haciendo algo al respecto. Probar que Rukia no había intentado estafar a la empresa no era algo que podía hacerse de la noche a la mañana, llevaría su tiempo. Tuvo que esperar, esperar hasta que la paciencia se convirtió en desesperación, esperar y e intentar mantener sus emociones al margen, esperar y soportar como Ginrei Kuchiki hacia comentarios negativos de Rukia en su presencia cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión.

Pero ese día, sábado, al fin vería a su hijas y también conocería a sus nietas, no cabía en su felicidad. El problema que las había separado no importaba, la familia era la familia y para Hisana estar rodeada de seres queridos representaba una gran felicidad. Conocería a sus nietas y abrazaría a su hija. Junto a Kyrio había comprado muchas cosas, Byakuya por su parte les había comprado un collar de oro a cada una con la respectiva letra inicial de sus nombres y aunque se mostraba tranquilo igual que siempre Hisana sabía que estaba tan nervioso y emocionado como ella misma. El departamento estaba ubicado en una agradable zona y el edificio se miraba lindo, decidió Hisana.

\- Hisana, si estas preocupada por como reaccionará Rukia tal vez sea mejor que yo...

\- ¿Entres primero?- sacudió la mano- Por supuesto que no, es algo que debemos hacer juntos, es nuestra hija después de todo

Al fin, en breves momentos estaría al lado de ellas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo había tenido que ir a la oficina incluso siendo sábado pues le dijeron que tenían que informarle algo. Por lo que Rukia estaba sola con las niñas, que en ese momento se encontraban tomando una siesta. Cuando el portero le aviso que sus padres quería verla sin detenerse a pensar en ello de inmediato asumió que se trataba de Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki. El padre de Ichigo no dejaba de repetirle que la consideraba su tercera y amada hija. Así que no vio ningún problema en dejarles pasar como en tantas otras ocasiones. Pero de pronto sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella, abrió distraída la puerta para encontrarse con quienes menos imaginaba... sus padres... sus verdaderos padres.

Quedo tan sorprendida que sintió que se todo se movía a su alrededor y luego no supo más.

\- Rukia- era la voz de su madre, le estaba tomando la mano también, de pronto su mente viajo a cuando tenía siete años y se había roto el brazo escalando ese roble, no podía dejar de llorar, se encontraba en el hospital con el brazo enyesado y su madre se encontraba al lado suyo diciéndole que todo estaría bien mientras la abrazaba y le daba un cálido beso en la frente, se había sentido tan segura- Me alegra que hayas despertado hija- por un momento creyó que estaba soñando

\- ¿Mamá?- lentamente abrió los ojos- ¿Realmente eres tu?- sí ahí estaba, su madre, sintió como lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos y no pudo evitar abrazarla

\- Si- ella también la abrazo- tu padre también esta aquí- él se acerco a ellas- queríamos tanto verte

\- Yo... - había tanto que quería decir en ese momento

\- No hay nada que explicar Rukia- dijo su padre

\- Pero papá yo...- él le dedico una cálida y reconfortante mirada, algo que raramente ocurría en alguien tan serio como él, aunque solo se mostraba así con su madre y con ella

\- Escucha Rukia, tu madre y yo sabemos a la perfección que no hiciste nada de lo que se te acusa aún con las supuestas pruebas que me mostró mi padre

\- Lo sé... -desvió la mirada- es solo que yo no tuve el valor de mirarles a la cara luego de todo eso... he sido una tonta

\- Yo también he sido una tonta, creímos que sería conveniente que tuvieras tu espacio para calmarte y es por eso que no te intentamos buscar, pero sin ser plenamente conscientes de ello dejamos pasar mucho el tiempo

\- Debí haberme puesto en contacto con ustedes

\- Ya no tiene importancia. Ahora estamos aquí- dijo Byakuya- al fin creo que es el momento correcto

\- ¿A qué te refieres papá?

Byakuya no pudo responder porque justo en ese momento se escucharon uno llantos procedentes una habitación cercana.

\- ¡Las gemelas!- Rukia se levanto rápidamente pero el piso comenzó a moverse nuevamente- yo... - su padre la ayudo a sentarse otra vez

\- Al parecer aún estas algo débil por el desmayo Rukia, será mejor que vaya a verlas yo- dijo Hisana sin poder contener el temblor en su voz, en cuestión de segundos conocería a sus nietas- Si no tienes problemas con ello

\- No, esta bien- Rukia también sentía su voz quebrarse- ¿Ustedes ya sabían...?

\- Desde hace tiempo y no sabes las ganas que he tenido de conocerlas

\- Yo... lo lamento tanto

\- Hablaremos de eso después- intervino Byakuya

\- Iré a traerlas- Rukia le señalo la habitación correcta sorprendida de que sus padres supieran de ellas

Al acercarse a verlas, Hisana no pudo contener las lagrimas, esas pequeñas de cabello naranja eran sus nietas... su familia. Con algo de temor las tomo en brazos para intentar calmarlas, esperaba que tal vez ella le rechazaran por no conocerla, pero luego de un momento se calmaron y la miraron con curiosidad.

\- Creo que les agrado- decía entre lagrimas llevándolas en brazos a la sala junto Byakuya y Rukia- O tal vez sea porque nos parecemos demasiado, Rukia

\- Estoy segura que es porque de alguna manera te reconocen mamá

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Por supuesto- dijo Byakuya, cualquiera pensaría que estaba tranquilo y parecía ajeno a la situación, como si no le importase pero solo Hisana y Rukia que lo conocían mejor que nadie sabían que estaba realmente nervioso, incluso había algo más en su expresión, parecía... asustado- Son tus nietas después de todo

\- Nuestras nietas- completo Hisana acercándose a él- ¿Quieres tomarlas en brazos?

\- Yo...

\- ¡Anda!- Hisana le puso una niña en cada brazo- ellas también deben conocer a su abuelo

En un principio tanto Byakuya como las gemelas parecían confundidos pero tal como había ocurrido con Hisana, luego de un momento las niñas se quedaron tranquilas en sus brazos.

\- También te reconocen

\- Supongo que sí- Byakuya tenía una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa

\- Ella- Rukia acaraciaba la cabecita de una de las gemelas- es Misaki y la pequeña de ojos violeta es Hisaki

\- Hisaki... - Hisana tomo a la pequeña en brazos nuevamente

\- Sí, se llama así en honor a su abuela

\- Rukia... - lagrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas al escuchar que Rukia le confirmaba lo que ya sabía- Gracias

\- No tienes nada que agradecer mamá, yo te quiero mucho... a los dos, los amo

\- Nosotros también te amamos a ti... a ustedes tres

\- Lamento no haberme comunicado con ustedes en tanto tiempo... realmente yo...

\- Ya no tiene caso que sigas lamentándote, ambas partes estuvimos mal en no resolver las cosas, no podemos regresar el tiempo pero si podemos intentar recuperarlo, somos una familia, y ahora debemos estar unidos

\- Tu madre tiene razón Rukia. Aunque aun hay cosas que necesitamos resolver y en este momento cuento con lo necesario

\- Hace un momento también dijiste algo sobre que era el momento correcto ¿A qué te refieres papá?

\- Renji y yo hemos estado indagando sobre tu presunta culpabilidad. Hacer este tipo de investigación lleva su tiempo. Te alejaste porque no tenías pruebas de tu inocencia, ¿cierto? y a la vez yo no intente contactar contigo porque tampoco las tenía, el hecho es que simplemente dejamos pasar el tiempo

\- Creo que esta familia a pecado de orgullo. Pero como dije antes ya no tienen caso las lamentaciones- intervino Hisana

\- Concuerdo contigo, Hisana. Aunque no tuviésemos contacto no fue un tiempo mal invertido, desde el momento en que se nos informo que te acusaban supimos que no eres culpable y ahora tenemos pruebas suficientes para limpiar tu nombre

\- Papá yo... no sé como agradecerles. En estos meses me he dedicado tanto a las gemelas que no pensaba en nada mas. Supongo que una parte de mi quería dejar los problemas del lado, pero nadie puede huir por siempre

\- Tienes razón. En algún momento hay que enfrentar los problemas.

Rukia no podía creer que al fin volviera a ver a sus padres, había sido tanto tiempo que se sentía completamente extraña, su vida era totalmente diferente desde la última vez que los había visto.

\- Rukia, sé que hay mucho de que hablar sobre el asunto del fraude pero justo ahora solo me gustaría que me platiques todo acerca de mis nietas- le beso la cabecita a Misaki- espero que no te moleste Byakuya

\- No hay problema, ya habrá tiempo después para hablar sobre eso

\- Esta bien. ¡Ven Rukia!- dijo feliz llevándola hacia la entrada donde había muchas bolsas- Espero que no te moleste pero nos hemos tomado la libertad de comprarle cosas a las niñas. Sé que son muchos regalos, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba tan emocionada por conocerlas

\- ¡Oh! Mamá, claro que no me molesta. Gracias.

\- Vamos a sentarnos- Byakuya comenzó a llevar algunas bolsas a la sala- Hace un momento estaban llorando ¿será que tengan hambre?

\- Sí, cielos, como se calmaron en cuanto ustedes las cargaron lo olvide.

Luego de darles de comer volvieron a la sala y mientras hablaba con sus padres sobre las gemelas, Rukia no pudo evitar ante el asombro de Byakuya y Hisana mencionar en muchas ocasiones a Ichigo sin ser consciente de la felicidad que expresaban sus ojos o sus palabras. Para sus padres en ese momento fue obvio que su hija amaba a Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki- inquirió Byakuya provocando el nerviosismo de su hija que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de las muchas veces en que lo había mencionado- Vives con él

\- Sí, padre. Supongo que así como saben de las gemelas también saben de Ichigo

\- No tanto como crees- intervino Hisana, el darse cuenta que su hija amaba a Ichigo Kurosaki y que era feliz a su lado hizo que lamentara la aparición de Ashido Kano en sus vidas, pero existía la posibilidad de que este no fuera el padre de las niñas en vista del parecido que guardaban con Ichigo- Perdona que sea tan directa hija, no quiero parecer una entrometida pero son mis nietas y me siento con la inquietud de saber sobre ellas

\- ¿De que se trata mamá?- Rukia ya sabía que era lo que madre quería preguntarle

\- ¿Ichigo es el padre de las niñas?- soltó si más

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo Ichigo cuando Mizuiro lo llamo para ir a la oficina en sábado pues poco tiempo atrás habían estado tan ocupados en el trabajo que apenas había tenido tiempo de estar con Rukia y las gemelas. Pero tuvo que esforzarse porque era una gran oportunidad no solo para él sino también para sus amigos y la empresa. Se trataba del concurso que había lanzado una gran compañía para ayudar a empresas pequeñas como la suya, consistía en elaborar los planos para un edificio nuevo que sería construido en Tokio. Todos estaban emocionados y ansiosos por participar en algo así. Habían estado trabajando arduamente mucho tiempo pues también tenían otros clientes a los que no podían desatender. Habían quedado satisfechos y orgullosos del resultado. Aunque aun esperaban ver si lo habían logrado.

\- ¿Qué es tan urgente que me hiciste venir en sábado Mizuiro?- pregunto al hombre que estaba sentado en la sala de reunión ojeando unos papeles- ¿No podía esperar al lunes?

\- En realidad sí, bueno depende de que tanta importancia le des. Es por eso que quería decírtelo lo más pronto posible antes de que se puedan enterar los demás

\- Bien, aquí me tienes

\- Es sobre la compañía que organizo el concurso

\- No lo conseguimos- Ichigo deseaba que su empresa fuese la elegida, ese sería un gran logro en su carrera, pero se había dicho a si mismo que si no lo conseguía entonces solo tendría que superarlo y esforzarse más la próxima vez, porque después de todo las decepciones forman parte de la vida- ¿es eso?

\- No, aun no han informado nada al respecto, aun no se cumple la fecha limite para que nos den la respuesta

\- Es cierto, se me ha olvidado ¿Entonces?- Ichigo tomo asiento al frente suyo- Anda

\- Pues, recuerdas que antes investigamos a esta compañía para hacernos una idea de lo que estaban buscando

\- Sí

\- He vuelto a revisarlo todo y he ampliado la investigación

\- ¿Has ampliado la investigación? ¿Por qué razón?

\- Ciertamente había algo que me inquietaba, tenía la sensación de haber escuchado el nombre de esa compañía relacionado con otra y ciertamente tuve razón

\- ¿Con qué compañía?

\- Una de las más poderosas del país

\- ¡No me dejes a la expectativa!

\- La compañía de la familia Kuchiki

En ese momento muchos pensamientos se juntaron en la mente de Ichigo, pero solo una palabra persistía en su mente. Kuchiki. El apellido de Rukia. Hasta ese momento ella no le había hablado de su vida y el no la había cuestionado, no quería presionarla. Aunque aun tenía presente el momento en que esos tipos lo amenazaron con mantener a Rukia lejos de su familia o atenerse a las consecuencias. Por alguna razón no le quedaba duda de que Rukia pertenecía a esa familia Kuchiki tan poderosa en el país, pero no entendía que motivo la pudo haber llevado a alejarse de ellos. Recordaba la vez que saco a Rukia de una pesadilla en la que gritaba llena de miedo y dolor que ella no lo había hecho. El qué. Eso seguía siendo un misterio. Pero ya no podía dejarlo solo así. Tenía que pedirle a Rukia explicaciones. No quería que le pasase nada a su familia y no podía ni quería imaginar si quiera su vida sin Rukia, Hisaki y Misaki. No podía dejarlo del lado por más tiempo. Incluso aunque sus padres y hermanas querían a Rukia no se atrevieron a preguntarle sobre su vida antes de Ichigo y las gemelas. Y a todas esas incógnitas ahora se unía esta.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que en este concurso no podía participar quien quisiera sino a quien la compañía le hubiese hecho la invitación

\- Sí, lo sé- entendía a que se refería Mizuiro- Crees que existe la posibilidad de que Rukia tenga algo que ver con la invitación que nos ha llegado del concurso- lo cual no podía negar ni afirmar porque no sabía si Rukia aun mantenía contacto con su familia

\- Sí, creo que existe esa posibilidad y no quería que esto generase algún problema

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Tu lo sabes muy bien. Eres orgulloso Ichigo. Sí descubriésemos que ellos nos invitaron a participar porque Rukia se los pidió y no porque consideren que nuestra empresa tiene potencial estoy seguro de que pedirías que saliéramos de la contienda.

\- Me conoces lo suficientemente bien- verse "favorecido" por algo que tuviera que ver con Rukia no le gustaba, la idea de verse beneficiado por estar con ella le sabía amarga, pues no estaba a su lado con la intención de ver que podía obtener o ganar, estaba con ella porque la quería, así de simple- Llegados a un punto en que se descubriese que nos tomaron en cuenta por eso, incluso si ganamos rechazaría su oferta

\- Ichigo...

\- Entiendo que esto puede parecerte egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero que nuestra compañía crezca por nuestros méritos

\- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que no ganaríamos ese concurso por nuestro talento? No sé como estén las cosas entre tú y Kuchiki-san pero dudo que ella supiese de esto- Mizuiro no sabía que él ni siquiera estaba enterado de quien era la familia de Rukia y menos si aun tenía contacto con ellos

\- Dejemos las cosas así por el momento, no estamos seguros sobre nada así que como bien dices nosotros tenemos el suficiente talento como para ganar por nosotros mismos y en estos años nos hemos forjado un buen lugar como para ser considerados por una empresa de ese nivel, pero te pido Mizuiro que no le comentes esto a los demás porque no es algo que tenga porque afectarnos

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Así se hará. Me alegra que no te dejes llevar por suposiciones Ichigo

De regreso a casa Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que aclarar con Rukia. ¿Quienes eran esos tipos que querían mantenerla alejada de los Kuchiki al grado de querer atentar contra su vida? ¿Rukia había tenido algo que ver con la invitación al concurso para la compañía? ¿Porque se había alejado de su familia? Y algo más, nunca la había visto quejarse, molestarse o decir algo al respecto pero el no podía proporcionarle la vida a la que muy probablemente estaba acostumbrada y sin embargo sabía que para Rukia eso no tenía la más mínima o significativa importancia. Sonrió para sí. De verdad, cuanto la amaba... si podía verlo claramente. Entro justo antes de darse cuenta que había más gente dentro y en el momento justo para escuchar con estupor como una mujer le preguntaba a Rukia

\- ¿Ichigo es el padre de las niñas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Alguien se dio cuenta que me había ido? Jajaja No tenía planeado dejar tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero en parte es porque andaba falta de inspiración. Espero tener tiempo para no tardarme en actualizar. Si alguien ha estado esperando nuevo capítulo muchas gracias. También quiero actualizar mis otras historias. Por cierto ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que ya han subido una historia pero la quieren cambiar? Eso me pasa con el fic _Mannequin_ , tal vez lo comience a reescribir. **

**Ya saben, si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen. XD**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Saludos. (ñ.ñ)/**


	18. Eras tu

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sí, definitivamente él era su padre.

Podría reconocerlo incluso a esa distancia. Sabia que tenía dos hijas. Seguramente estaría feliz de saber que también tenía un hijo. Su madre le había contado muchas cosas sobre él, aunque siempre omitiendo cualquier información sobre su relación. Él nunca intento sacarle la verdad a su madre pues no quería incomodarla, pero la realidad era que ese hombre era su padre y quería hacerle saber su existencia. Había leído tanto sobre él en revistas y periódicos que sentía como si ya estuvieran juntos, se sentía orgulloso de saber de los logros y la vida de su padre. Incluso se había mirado cientos de veces en el espejo intentando emular las poses y gestos de su progenitor, siempre con la idea de que de grande sería como él. Su madre solo había alimentado más sus ideas asegurandole que la vida le tenía preparada grandes cosas porque era hijo de un hombre importante y aunque nunca le explico el motivo por el que su padre no estaba con ellos, él siempre pasaba ese detalle por alto. Una semana antes había visto en el periódico que el estaría presente en esa importante cena a la que acudían muchos importantes empresarios oficiada en honor de alguien cuyo nombre no podía recordar, un lugar que si bien no se encontraba muy cerca de su casa era lo más cerca que tendría la oportunidad de verle, así que aprovechando que su madre tenía el turno nocturno en el restaurante se había escapado para ir a ese lugar, llevaba poco más de cinco horas esperando para verlo salir porque cuando llego había sido imposible acercarse con tantas personas y fotógrafos cerca, pero ahí estaba a lo lejos platicando con quienes seguramente serían sus amigos. Esa era su oportunidad, sin poder esperar más corrió a acercarse, se escondió tras unos arbustos y espero a que sus acompañantes se alejaran hasta que solo quedo con uno.

\- En efecto mi estimado amigo, sé que es una inversión arriesgada pero la he estudiado a fondo- decía el hombre junto a su padre y aparentemente de edad similar- sé que este negocio saldrá a flote

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro, esa gente no es de confianza- dijo su padre

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ese hombre debe ser un estafador, simplemente no confió en él

\- Si es porque proviene de un estatus social bajo debes saber que...

\- Así es, no te puedo mentir, no son de los nuestros Kuchiki. Tu, cuya familia tiene mayor renombre e historia que la mía deberías entenderlo

\- He de reconocer que en un principió estaba reacio pero estos son otros tiempos amigo, las cosas ya no son como cuando nuestros padres estaban a cargo y si no queremos hundirnos tenemos que adaptarnos

\- Te aseguro que yo no me hundiré

\- Tal parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión y tú no puedes hacerme cambiar a mi

\- A su debido tiempo tu pensaras igual que yo- aseguró con firmeza

A su corta edad no podía entender a que se refería su padre y en ese momento tampoco le importaba. Verlo en fotos no se comparaba a tenerlo así de cerca en persona luciendo ese costoso y pulcro traje a la medida negro y portando un brillante reloj, estaba cegado de emoción al saber que era hijo de un hombre tan importante e impresionante, ya no podía esperar más tiempo, en el lugar ya solo quedaban aquellos hombres, armándose de todo el valor que le fue posible salió de su escondite, los hombres le miraron sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué pasa mocoso, vienes a robarnos?- pregunto su padre dedicándole una mirada que de pronto le hizo sentir muy diminuto

\- No creo que esa sea su intención-intervino su amigo con rostro serio, pero aún así su mirada era diferente a la inquietante que con que lo miraba su padre- ¿Quieres una moneda?

\- ¿Qué haces Kuchiki? Si le das una moneda luego te seguirá por más, como si de un perro se tratase- de repente sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear

\- Estas exagerando Louisenbairn, es solo un niño

\- Y bien ¿Qué quieres mocoso?

\- Yo... quería conocerte- su voz sonó mas ligera y baja de lo que habría querido pero no pensaba amedrentarse en ese momento, había esperado mucho- papá

\- Habla fuerte- ordeno

\- ¡Quería conocerte papá!- dijo todo lo alto que pudo sintiendo que los pulmones le quemaban, ambos hombres se quedaron estupefactos ante su declaración- ¡Quería conocerte papá!- repitió mirándole directamente a él

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho mugroso?!- rugió su padre levantando la mano como si fuera a darle un golpe provocando que con miedo él retrocediera y se cubriera la cara- Te voy a...

\- Cálmate Louisenbairn- Kuchiki tomo del brazo a su padre instándolo a que retrocediera- Debe estar confundido

\- No, no lo estoy- de alguna manera supo que si quería que su padre le hiciese caso no podía parecer un cobarde así que puso ambos puños a los lados y lo miro desafiante y directamente- Se que usted, Baraggan Louisenbairn es mi padre, mi madre Loly Aivirrne me lo dijo, hace años trabajo para usted- era de lo poco que le había contado- y yo creo en ella

El señor de apellido Kuchiki simplemente lo miro con extrañeza pero su padre lo miro con tal muestra de repugnancia y desagrado que en un instante salió de la burbuja en la que había vivido tanto tiempo creyendo en su ignorancia que su padre reaccionaría feliz al saber de su existencia y los llevaría a él y a su madre a su lado para cuidarlos pero en ese momento todo quedo muy claro, sus ojos se abrieron a la cruda realidad, su realidad, se dio cuenta de lo que era, un niño con ropa vieja y raída, zapatos rotos y sucios, despeinado,sudoroso y hambriento, sin duda era lo que él había dicho, un mugroso limosnero. Darse cuenta de ello lo hizo sentir como una insignificante basura.

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la ira su padre escapo del agarre de su amigo y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo lanzo directo al piso, pero ya fuera por la adrenalina o por la ira que también lo engullía se levanto y empujo a su padre soltándole todos los golpes y patadas que pudo, sin embargo su fuerza no se comparaba con la de é, de inmediato lo domino y le soltó un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y lo dejo tirado en posición fetal.

\- Manten la caza fría Louisenbairn, es obvio que este niño esta confundido- de no haber sido por la presencia del señor Kuchiki estaba seguro que su padre lo habría molido a golpes- No entiendo porque haz perdido la cabeza, a mi también me indignaría que apareciese un niño asegurando que soy su padre, pero miralo, no creo que haya hablado en serio

Si en realidad él solo fuera un hombre cualquiera al que de repente se le aparece un niño sucio anunciándole que es su padre de la nada sin duda habría entendido su enojo e indignación. Pero ahí, tirado en el suelo se dio cuenta con certeza de que ese hombre era su padre, en algún instante de la situación y sin quererlo había pasado por su cabeza la idea de que tal vez su madre le hubiese mentido con la intención de hacerlo escapar de su triste realidad, esa en la que vivían en un sucio departamento, en la que apenas y tenían para comer, en la que vivían como ratas, hacerle creer a su hijo que tenía un padre millonario que en cualquier momento podía presentarse a ayudarlos, que se sintiera especial por tener un padre tan importante. Y en cierta forma hubiese agradecido que esa fuese la verdad, pero en cuanto vio la expresión de sorpresa y horror que se reflejo en el rostro de Baraggan Louisenbairn con tan solo escuchar el nombre de su madre aunado a su episodio de ira supo que en efecto, era su progenitor.

\- Tienes razón Kuchiki- se aliso el traje- me he dejado llevar, pero te lo he dicho antes, todos estos- dijo señalándolo- son iguales, unos estafadores, ladrones, calumniadores...

\- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Y este, es solo un niño

\- Y una mierda- se acerco nuevamente a él pero en esta ocasión él no retrocedió, no le daría la satisfacción- Eres una escoria, deberías estar agradecido de que no haya hablado a la policía, pero quiero dejarte algo muy claro miserable mugroso- lo sujeto de la playera dejando sin que se diera cuenta que el viera el lunar que ambos compartían en la mano derecha- ¡No quiero volverte a ver en la vida!- le escupió y se fue

\- Toma- Kuchiki le extendió la mano con un fajo de billetes- Espero que de algo te sirva

Pero solo sirvió para que se sintiera aún más humillado, estúpido y lleno de furia, lo alejo dandole un manotazo, ese hombre había presenciado su humillación y tampoco le había creido, simplemente se había limitado a darle una limosna, como si se tratase de un perro tal como había dicho su padre, enfurecido salió corriendo sintiendo asco de llevar la sangre de ese hombre.

\- ¡Espera!- oyó que lo llamaban pero no se detuvo

Ese día se prometió que no descansaría hasta que la situación estuviera al revés. Además entendió dos cosas, la primera fue que no podía confiar en nadie y la segunda fue que si quería ver humillado a su padre como este lo humillo a él tenía que esperar hasta ser alguien. La gente solo te presta atención si eres alguien importante.

Como habrían de imaginar aquellos hombres que ese niño traería grandes sufrimientos y desgracias a sus vidas y a las de sus familias.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Si, son mis hijas

La voz de Ichigo, alta, clara, y con determinación hizo que todos giraran la cabeza para verle. Fue entonces que el se dio cuenta del parecido entre Rukia y la mujer que había hecho la pregunta, su madre, no le cabía duda. Atrás se encontraba un hombre de apariencia inexpresiva que le miraba con arrogancia. Las gemelas estaban dentro de su corral, sentadas jugando con bloques ajenas a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todas las preguntas que transitaron su mente momentos antes desaparecieron en el momento en que escucho esa pregunta ¿Qué si Hisaki y Misaki eran sus hijas? Había estado ahí el día que nacieron, en sus consultas medicas, llevándolas de paseo, bañándolas, cambiándoles el pañal, jugando con ellas, hablándoles y leyéndoles antes de verlas dormir, besándolas y amándolas. Por supuesto que eran sus hijas, al carajo que no compartieran la misma sangre. Le partiría la cara a cualquiera que lo pusiera en duda. Aunque en ese caso entendía que los padres de Rukia estaban tan confundidos como el mismo pues hasta ese día ni siquiera se habían visto.

Rukia no pudo evitar llenarse de orgullo y amor al escuchar como Ichigo defendía a las niñas con esas simples palabras.

\- Ichigo- lo miro de una manera diferente, cuanto lo amaba, darse cuenta de eso le brindo la seguridad y fortaleza que necesitaba para caminar hasta su lado y declarar frente a sus padres- si, son nuestras hijas

La declaración de ambos hizo que en la habitación se volviese a formar el silencio. Byakuya y Hisana estaban asimilándolo a su manera.

\- Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo Byakuya

\- Perdonen la pregunta que hice- Hisana simplemente estaba feliz de saber con certeza que ellos se amaban, se apoyaban y se protegían- Es solo que hace tiempo no vemos a Rukia y yo solo estoy confundida

\- La entiendo- concordó Ichigo que a la vez se sentía satisfecho de saber que Rukia no había tenido nada que ver con su invitación al concurso, la madre de Rukia se lo había hecho saber sin ser consciente de ello- La verdad es que yo también estoy algo confundido

Byakuya cruzo una mirada con el hombre que estaba junto a su hija. Los dos se echaron un vistazo con desconfianza estudiando hasta el más mínimo gesto o movimiento que hacía el otro. Parecían medirse como dos animales. Hisana rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su esposo. Rukia nerviosa por la actitud intimidarte de su padre se dio cuenta que no los había presentado.

\- Padre, él es Ichigo Kurosaki- le tomo de la mano para llevarlo junto a su padre- Ichigo, te presento a mi padre Byakuya Kuchiki.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano en lo que parecía una competencia para ver cual de los dos ejercía más presión sobre la mano del otro a la vez que inclinaban la cabezas en un saludo frío y formal, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Desde el momento que entro Ichigo había sentido la mirada arrogante y despectiva de ese hombre, como si se sintiese superior a él, como si no lo creyera digno de Rukia y las gemelas, de ninguna manera pensaba bajar o desviar la mirada ante él. Byakuya por su parte estaba sorprendido, en su presencia otros hombres se sentían inhibidos con una sola mirada suya pero en los ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo solo podía notar desafío.

\- Soy Hisana Kuchiki- se acerco a saludar a Ichigo creyendo que eso ayudaría a diminuir la tensión- madre de Rukia

\- Un gusto conocerla- dejo de lado su competición con Byakuya para poder saludar a la madre de Rukia que en verdad tenía un gran parecido con su hija, aunque también podía notar en sus rasgos algo de su padre, sobre todo en esos ojos orgullosos

\- El gusto es mío

Luego de eso todos se quedaron callados, el ruido de las niñas jugando era lo único que rompía el incomodo silencio.

\- ¿Y a que debemos su visita?- la pregunta de Ichigo iba dirigida directamente a Byakuya a quien miraba con arrogancia.

\- ¡Oh, Ichigo!- se apresuro a responder Rukia antes de darle tiempo de hablar a su padre- Esa es una muy larga historia que tengo planeado contarte pero ahora no es el momento

\- Quiero saberlo ahora- dijo Ichigo entornando sus ojos avellana- Creo que merezco saberlo ahora

\- Si, es algo que ellos tienen que hablar en privado- intervino Hisana

\- Ustedes son de confianza- aseguro Ichigo- Rukia...

Ella solo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y se cruzó de brazos. Con ese gesto le daba a entender que no diría una palabra. Ichigo bufó resignado, Rukia podía llegar a ser terca cuando se lo proponía.

\- Tienes mucho que contarme- la reprendió Ichigo con una obvia mirada de reproche

\- Ni te imaginas cuando- Rukia sonrió de lado con ironía

\- Bueno, en todo caso, creo que es momento de que tu padre y yo nos retiremos

\- Mamá, sabes que son bienvenidos cuando quieran volver

\- Muchas gracias cielo

Madre e hija se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso seguras de que ahora si pasarían mucho tiempo juntas. Rukia también se acerco a despedirse de un abrazo de su padre que en ese momento ya no seguía a Ichigo con la mirada.

\- Será un gusto volver a verlas hija- dijo con arrogancia

Hisana también se acerco a despedirse de Ichigo. Ambos se despidieron de las gemelas. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta se creo nuevamente un momento de tensión entre ambos hombres que como al principio se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos mirándose directamente a los ojos, Rukia y Hisana tomaron del brazo a su respectiva pareja para evitar cualquier confrontación.

\- Kurosaki

\- Kuchiki

Fue su manera de despedirse. Antes de que se perdieran en el pasillo Rukia recordó

\- Por cierto, saluden a Renji de mi parte

\- Claro hija- dijo su madre- le alegrara saber que estas bien

\- ¿Quién rayos es Renji?- pregunto Ichigo

\- Es parte de los que tengo que contarte

\- Bien, bien, espero ahora no me hagas esperar

Rukia soltó un resoplido que levando el mechón sobre su frente, definitivamente esa sería una tarde muy larga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Me agrada él. Rukia se ve muy feliz y las gemelas son hermosas

\- Bien- Iban de regreso a casa luego del reencuentro con su hija- Es grato saber que nuestra hija y nuestras nietas se encuentran en optimas condiciones

\- Sé que estas evadiendo la pregunta implícita que te hice- sonrió conociendo de sobra el carácter de su esposo- así que lo haré directamente ¿Qué piensas de él?

\- Kurosaki es un arquitecto competente

\- Sabes de que hablo

\- Hisana, me has preguntado que pienso de Kurosaki y te he respondido con la mayor sinceridad posible, me parece un arquitecto competente, no veo cual puede ser tu duda

Pero ambos sabía que él no diría más, se entendían a la perfección. Suspiro. Ver a su hija joven y enamorada la hizo recordar su noviazgo con Byakuya, aquellos fueron tiempos difíciles, pero Byakuya la había convertido en su esposa, le gustaba recordar ese momento de su vida pero a la vez sabía que esa terrible experiencia era la razón por la que lo había conocido.

 _Era concertista de piano, pero también sabía tocar otros instrumentos y cuando la situación se ponía difícil y tenía que pagar las facturas tocaba en eventos, fiestas y demás aunque en ocasiones también tenía la suerte de hacerlo en orquestas y en obras de teatro, Rukia había heredado esa parte de ella. En varias ocasiones mientras tocaba en una orquesta de renombre a la que había tenido suerte de unirse, había podido ver desde lejos a Byakuya, un hombre guapo y elegante de actitud altiva y seria, al igual que a muchas otras le había dejado impresionada, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que cada noche que se presentaba lo buscaba inconscientemente con la mirada, pues solía acudir con relativa frecuencia, aunque en ese momento no entendía porque alguien de su posición se presentaba así de seguido a escucharles._

 _Estaba al pendiente sobre noticias que tuvieran que ver con él, se pasaba horas pensando en él, incluso llego a creer que tal vez estaba un poco loca porque sentía que estaba enamorada, de alguien con quien nunca había hablado, sin embargo sabía que estaban separados como la luna del sol, era imposible que alguien así de atractivo y perteneciente a una poderosa familia se fijara en alguien simple como ella, no era que se considerase fea pero no creía tener nada fuera de lo común, baja de estatura, complexión delgada, si, nada de curvas, no era de las que llamaba la atención. Pero no perdía nada con admirarlo desde lejos, así que cuando se ponía nerviosa imaginaba que solo estaba tocando para él, incluso cuando sabía que no había asistido ese día, en alguna ocasión creyó ver que el también la miraba, más tarde se enteraría que en efecto así había sido, y que a eso se debía su asistencia al lugar, por desgracia no había sido el único de quien había llamado la atención._

 _Cuando llevaba perteneciendo a la orquesta una considerable cantidad de tiempo y ya había tenido presentaciones como titular el director le había dado la oportunidad de ser la pianista principal diciéndole que poseía un gran talento y ahí estaba ese día, luciendo un elegante vestido color crema sentada frente a cientos de ojos que la miraban con expectación, esa era una velada importante pues el teatro en que se llevaba a cabo la presentación cumplía cincuenta años de existencia, así que era un gran honor que la hubiesen elegido a ella para ser la pianista principal, sin duda estaba nerviosa, no tenía familia, su padre murió antes de su nacimiento y su madre había muerto un año atrás cuando ella terminaba la universidad, además tenía pocos amigos, estaba asustada, temía cometer el más mínimo error, pero ahí estaba él, en primera fila, mirándola, haciéndola sentir nerviosa y segura a la vez, entonces simplemente hizo lo que otras muchas veces había hecho, imaginar que nadie más estaba en el lugar, seguir al director y tocar solo para él. Para Byakuya Kuchiki. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado la pieza y la gente aplaudía de pie, aplaudían a toda la orquesta, claro. Ruborizada se dio cuenta que él la miraba directamente con una brillo en sus ojos que solo pudo describir para si misma como admiración. Hasta ese momento aquel podría haber sido uno de los mejores días de su vida._

 _Luego de la ceremonia hubo una fiesta organizada por el dueño del teatro que se celebro en un lujoso hotel, Hisana se encontraba maravillada por el esplendor del lugar, nunca había estado en una fiesta tan lujosa y estaba emocionada de saber que Byakuya había asistido al lugar, tal vez podría conocerle oficialmente, muchas personas se habían acercado a saludarle pero lo único que ansiaba era que se acercara él._

 _\- Hisana ¿cierto?- volteo para encontrarse con un hombre alto con cabello castaño- Es un gusto conocerla- era atractivo y tenía una voz seductora, parecía ser un tipo agradable pero por alguna razón algo en el no le gustaba y con el pasar de los años ese sentimiento solo se acrecentó_

 _\- Si, soy Hisana, también es un gusto conocerle mmm..._

 _\- Aizen Souske._

 _\- Un gusto Aizen- no se consideraba buena mintiendo y esperaba que el no notara su desagrado_

 _\- Aizen ¿A quién estas saludando?- se acerco un pelinegro con un ligero parecido a Byakuya- ¡Oh! Pero si es la pianista- Hisana fue entonces consciente de que en cuanto al publico solo se había fijado en Byakuya, pues ambos hombres habían estado presentes y no se había dado cuenta de su existencia, en ese momento debió haberse ruborizado mucho porque el recién llegado dijo- Es normal que no hayas reparado en nosotros, no con Byakuya presente- ¿Eran acaso visibles sus pensamientos?- Soy Tsukishima por cierto y Byakuya es mi primo._

 _\- Ya veo- en ese momento él le había parecido un sujeto agradable, era afable y alegre, años después se preguntaría a donde se habría ido ese Tsukishima feliz y sociable- Un gusto conocerle- con él y en ese instante no tuvo que fingir_

 _\- Me ha encantado como has tocado el piano- dijo sinceramente- eres grandiosa_

 _\- ¿Enserio?- se puso nerviosa- Muchas gracias, no me atrevo a decir que soy grandiosa ni nada por el estilo, solo sé que estoy haciendo lo que me gusta_

 _\- Eres excelsa- agrego Aizen- Debo decir_

 _\- Solo me queda decir, gracias- definiftivamente Aizen la hacía sentir incomoda de un modo desagradable y eso nunca cambió_

 _Tsukishima le platico que él y su primo trabajaban en la empresa de la familia junto a su abuelo, Hisana se enteraría después que los padres de ambos primos había fallecido, por lo que veían a su abuelo, Ginrei Kuchiki como a su padre. Pero ese día el no estaba presente, tal vez si lo hubiese estado, tal vez y solo tal vez si ese día no se hubiese encontrado fuera del país en un viaje de negocios las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Platicaron durante un tiempo hasta que desde el otro lado de la habitación alguien les llamo, Hisana que no se consideraba una chica atractiva o especial nunca supo que esa noche llevaba consigo una especie de magia que había dejado cautivados a ambos hombres, un sentimiento que ninguno pudo en su momento discenir. Cuando se alejaron hablo con otras personas y estuvo dando vueltas por el lujoso lugar pero para su desdicha no se había topado con la persona que más esperaba ver, creyo que probablemente había escuchado mal y el no asistiría, incluso considero que debió haberle preguntado a Tsukishima sobre la presencia su primo en el lugar pero se convencio de que habría sido algo muy desesperado. Ya era entrada la noche, pensó que tal vez era buen momento para ire. Cansada entro en un cuarto vacío y se sento en un sillón, ajena a que alguien la había estado siguiendo._

 _\- Hisana ¿verdad?- era la segunda vez en esa noche que alguien la sorprendía así, volteo para toparse con un regordete hombre entrado en años que vestía de manera elegante_

 _\- Si, soy yo- se levanto tan pronto el hombre comenzó a acercarse sintiendo desagrado por él desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron- ¿Quién es usted?_

 _\- Mira que eres atrevida- soltó una sonora carcajada- Bien, bien, esa actitud me agrada. Soy Baraggan Louisenbairn, el nuevo dueño del teatro_

 _\- ¿Nuevo dueño?_

 _\- Estamos finalizando los tramites para que el teatro pase a ser de mi oficial posesión. Como es ya practicamente mío he querido venir a felicitarte por esa excelente presentación_

 _\- Ah. Es un gusto conocerle y muchas gracias- él se acerco a estrecharle y besarle la mano, lo cual la hizo sentir repulsión, tratando de no ofenderle alejo su mano lentamente- Pero lamentablemente ya debo irme_

 _\- De ninguna manera- dijo levantando la voz_

 _\- ¿Qué?- estaba sorprendida por su reacción_

 _\- Perdona mi sobresalto- se aclaro la voz- quierdo decir que de ninguna manera te puedes ir sin pasar un tiempo conmigo_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!- Sabía que algo no andaba bien, se había alejado bastante del salón- ¿De qué habla?_

 _\- Es mi teatro y yo decido quien esta en la orquesta- se le acerco más de que era correcto entre desconocidos- y te he visto tocar el piano, eres grandiosa_

 _\- Gracias- intento establecer distancia entre ambos- Pero no..._

 _\- Tienes unos ojos hermosos, violetas- el cumplido en sus labios le desagrado a tal grado que sintió arcadas-Te he estado siguiendo la pista_

 _\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto presa del miedo mientras intentaba alejarse más rápido a la vez que él se acercaba intentando parecer calmada- Bien, debo irme- dio la vuelta y se alejo_

 _\- Si te portas bien conmigo te esperan grandes cosas- la agarro con fuerza del brazo, fue entonces consciente de la altura y corpulencia del hombre- Tus ojos no dejan de perseguirme- entonces cayó presa del pánico_

 _\- ¡Suélteme!- intento con fuerza zafarse de su agarre, pero el hombre le dio la vuelta y le atrapo la otra mano- ¡Suélteme!- gritaba si parar, esperando que con suerte alguien la escuchara_

 _\- ¡Cállate!- bramo él, le dio un fuerte golpe que la desoriento momentáneamente pero en cuanto reacciono siguió gritando, seguro ese hombre no era tan idiota para intentar atacarla en un lugar donde había tantas personas y en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar- Tus condenados ojos me han estado siguiendo_

 _\- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Suélteme!- en lugar de eso el comenzó a asfixiarla, lo suficiente para debilitarla- Su... suel... teme- seguía insistiendo con voz ronca, estaba casi al borde del desmayo, pero ajeno a sus ruegos el la tomo en brazos y la condujo por unos pasillos, no supo como pero estaban en una habitación- ¿Donde...- intento decir con voz ronca_

 _\- Este es mi hotel por cierto- la lanzó sobre una cama mientras se desvestía- Me lo has puesto fácil pequeña conejita, no pensé que fueses a entrar sola en esa habitación_

 _Comenzó a llorar no podía dejar que eso pasara, ni siquiera había estado con otro hombre, no había tenido el tiempo con su madre enferma, creía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y ya no habría manera de defenderse. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Debió haber huido en cuando ese hombre la saludo. Sintió asco y repulsión cuando lo sintió subirse encima suyo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intento defenderse, araño, mordió y empujo pero fue en vano, lo que paso después estaría en su memoria como una mancha borrosa, cuando él comenzó a quitarle las bragas de pronto ya no sentía nada. Pero entonces reparo en que ya no estaba sobre ella y fue entonces cuando reacciono, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intento levantar la cabeza y vio a su agresor en el piso con el rostro ensangrentado mientras un hombre lo seguía moliendo a golpes._

 _\- ¿Quién?- su voz roca salió en un susurro sin que se diera cuenta, hablo tan bajo que creyó que él no la había escuchado, pero el se puso a su lado tan pronto la oyó- Tu..._

 _\- Hisana...- nunca creyó que vería su rostro cambiar de expresión, o siquiera que alguna vez estaría cerca de él pero ahí estaba, Kuchiki Byakuya a su lado con la cara llena de angustia y preocupación- Hisana...- repitió. Él sabía su nombre. Fue en ese instante que todo lo ocurrido la golpeo de frente y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, el le volvió a hablar que ya no le oía y entonces se perdió en sus ojos, luego no supo más._

 _Y así fue como comenzó la historia con su ahora esposo. Ese día en la fiesta Byakuya había llegado tarde y procurando que no la viera se había estado armando de valor para hablarle, cuando noto que había desaparecido comenzó a buscarla, escucho a lo lejos unos gritos y camino en esa dirección, pero no vio a nadie, simplemente vio una puerta abierta, temiendo que algo le hubiese pasado fue a investigar y ella siempre estaría agradecido de haber llegado en el momento preciso._

 _Byakuya iba a visitarla diariamente al hospital, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, la apoyaba en la terapia y paseaban juntos, hablaban de todo cuanto podían, con el tiempo y gracias a él pudo superar esa terrible etapa de su vida y eventualmente se enamoraron, transcurrió el tiempo y cuando el le propuso matrimonio no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar. Pero Byakuya tuvo una gran discusión con su abuelo sobre su socio Baraggan Louisenbairn. Ese día luego de molerlo a golpes hizo que le metieran preso y oculto la identidad de la agredida. Pero gracias a sus influencias y que la violación como tal en realidad no ocurrió pues no hubo penetración pudo salir en libertad. Ginrei Kuchiki no había presenciado nada del asunto y para cuando regreso al país su socio ya se encontraba libre de cargos así que se negó a creer a su amigo capaz de tal cosa y lo apoyo por sobre todas las cosas, aun habiendo escuchado la versión de su nieto, Louisenbairn lo había convencido por completo de que todo era culpa de Hisana, le aseguro que la chica solo quería ganarse un boleto a la vida fácil, pero como no consiguió atraparlo a él había ido tras Byakuya. Ginrei intento detener a su nieto de casarse con ella amenazando con desheredarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su nieto no solo acepto sino que se caso de inmediato con la chica. Habiendo perdido con anterioridad a sus hijos no quería perder a su nieto así que tragándose su orgullo al anciano no le quedo más remedio que aceptar ese matrimonio, pero durante todos esos años nunca dejo de tenerle rencor a Hisana a quien culpaba del distanciamiento con su nieto._

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Byakuya la saco de sus recuerdos

\- De pronto recordé como ibas a verme tocar

\- Ya veo- sonrió de lado, en un gesto casi imperceptible

\- Siempre esperaba verte entre la gente- rió- jamás habría imaginado que tu esperabas lo mismo

Su esposo se sonrojo ligeramente. Hisana realmente esperaba que las cosas fueran bien para su hija, tal como en su momento le ocurrió a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al fin, luego de una larga ausencia otro capítulo. Quiero pedir disculpas a los que estuvieron esperando el siguiente capítulo y agradecerles por seguir esta historia. He de reconocer que se me corto un poco la inspiración con el final de Bleach, pero quiero terminar esta historia.**

 **Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito XD. Por cierto, no sé mucho sobre música, así que no sabía muy bien como llevar este asunto.**

 **Saludos (ñ.ñ)/**


End file.
